A Masterful Prison
by HyruleHero654
Summary: When Link, the Hero of the Wild, is captured by a despicable being known as Master Hand and brought to the Smash Mansion, where he's forced to fight heroes against captured heroes and villains from other worlds, he fears he'll never return to Hyrule. He joins a ragtag group of heroes doing their best to escape their prison and return to their worlds.
1. Chapter 1

Link stood outside the door of Princess Zelda's study, staring down the hallway before him. His princess was busy writing reports about the current status of Hyrule. How many monsters had been spotted around certain villages. The amount of food each village had. Things like that. Zelda hated it. It bored her to death. But that was part of rebuilding an entire kingdom, so she had to do it.

Link listened to her mutter under her breath for hours every day. Zelda did get some work done, but it was mostly her grumbling about how stupid all the reports were. Link wished he could do something to make his princess feel better, but there wasn't anything he could do.

Link dutifully stood outside the door for a little while longer. Eventually, he heard Zelda begin to swear, and decided she'd had enough for today. He opened the door, startling her. She whirled around, raising her right hand, a nasty scowl on her face.

After realizing it was only Link, she lowered her hand and sat back down in her chair. "What?" she demanded.

"Perhaps you should take a break, princess," Link suggested.

"I can't do that!" Zelda exclaimed angrily. "I have too much work to do." She turned around to continue writing.

Link rested a hand on her shoulder gently. "Princess, let's just take a little walk. Five minutes."

Zelda sighed. "Fine." She got up out of her chair and walked past her knight, her steps short and stiff. Link followed behind her, keeping his regular three pace distance. Zelda meandered through the castle's walls for a few minutes. Her attitude didn't seem to be improving. She huffed and mumbled things under her breath about how dirty the castle was.

But after five minutes, she wasn't done yet. Just as Link had hoped. "We're going outside," Zelda announced.

"As you wish, princess," Link agreed. He followed her through the castle's gates and into the main courtyard. But Zelda still wasn't satisfied. She led him around to the side of the castle and out a small gate that had been placed in the wall there. Now they were in Hyrule Field. Zelda finally began to relax. She closely studied all the flowers they passed, but she seemed to be looking for something.

Apparently she found it, because she abruptly changed direction and hurried over to a small tree. She smiled, and pointed at a delicate white flower with light blue spiraling outwards from its center. "Look, Link!"

"A silent princess," Link stated.

Zelda nodded excitedly. "Yes! I haven't seen one of these in one hundred years! Do you remember the first time I showed you a silent princess?"

"I do, princess," Link answered.

"It was under this tree too, I think," Zelda went on. She sat down and leaned against the tree's trunk. Link came to stand beside her. "Can you believe that was one hundred years ago?"

"I cannot, princess," Link answered. He was fairly certain that was the correct response. To him, all the memories he had recovered felt like they had happened a million years ago, maybe even to someone else.

"It feels like only a few weeks ago," Zelda sighed contentedly.

The pair sat in companionable silence for a few more minutes. But Zelda was not one for silence. She always had to be having a conversation. "Thank you for bringing me out here, Link. I really did need a break."

"Of course, princess," Link replied.

"I'm sorry I've been so grouchy," Zelda sighed, thinking about how she had been behaving.

"It's quite alright, princess," Link answered.

"No, it's not," Zelda insisted. "I've got no right to treat you like that. So, I apologize."

"I assure you, it's fine, princess," Link stated.

Zelda sighed. "In any case, it's very nice outside today, wouldn't you agree?"

"Of course, princess," Link agreed.

"All the rain we've been having has really made everything so beautiful," Zelda went on, gesturing to the rolling green hills dotted with wildflowers splayed out before them.

"It has, princess," Link agreed.

"Well," Zelda began, standing up again. "I think it's time we head back. I can't neglect my work forever."

"As you wish, princess," Link said.

Zelda turned to head back into the castle. Then she froze. Link tensed, unsure what was wrong. Zelda looked back at her knight. "Something's coming. I don't know what. But something's coming."

Link unsheathed the Master Sword, his eyes searching for anything out of the ordinary. But there was nothing to be found. "How do you know, princess?"

Zelda showed off the Triforce of Wisdom on the back of her hand. It was glowing brightly. "Nayru herself told me."

Link nodded. The word of the goddess of Wisdom was more than enough for him. Zelda began hurrying back into the castle. She didn't quite run, her dress was much too long for that, but her pace was quick. Link followed behind her, his eyes still looking for anything that could be a potential threat.

Just as Zelda reached the castle's side gate, the sky grew dark. Link spotted something forming up in the sky. He wasn't quite sure what it was. It was a circular shape, tinted with green and red and black around the edges. The inside of the circle was purely white, but it was swirling around like a whirlpool.

"A portal," Zelda whispered fearfully.

"Go, princess," Link commanded. "I'll hold off whatever's inside there."

"But what about you?" Zelda questioned.

"I'm unimportant, princess," Link answered easily. "Now go."

Zelda nodded after another second of hesitation. She flung the gate open and hurried inside, closing it once she had entered. Link listened to the sound of her footsteps receding.

Then he returned his attention to the bizarre portal before him. And the even more bizarre company it brought with it. From out of the portal floated...a huge white glove. Link tensed. Several robots followed the glove, flying with the use of rockets on their undersides. They too were white, with blackened goggles for eyes. They all had red buttons on the tops of their heads. And they all looked exactly the same. There were about four of them. But it was what they were carrying that was the strangest. They were carrying a cage. No doubt about that. But it was unlike any cage Link had ever seen. It was mostly white, with glass all the way around the middle of it, so you could see the inside. The top looked like a hatch with a handle only on the outside. But the cage was only big enough for one person. And Link had no doubt it was for his princess.

Link raised the Master Sword, preparing for a fight. But he was caught off guard yet again when the huge glove _laughed_. It was a terrible sound. Echoing all over the place despite the fact that there was nowhere for it to echo from. Deep and booming, the laugh chilled the marrow in Link's very bones. But he refused to be daunted. His princess was in danger, and he wasn't about to let her get taken.

"Some hero you are," the glove began.

Link didn't reply.

"Telling your charge to run away," it went on.

Link still didn't answer.

"Not one for talking much, I see," the glove sighed. "Well, that's a welcome change."

Link was confused, but didn't say anything.

"But, you see," the glove continued. "I'm not here for your princess. I've already got a few of those. I'm here for you."

"You're not taking me anywhere," Link snarled.

"We'll see about that," the glove laughed. It signaled its robots to come forward. They landed right before Link, lowering the cage onto the ground. Its hatch clicked open. Link raced forward, slashing one of the robots through its neck. The Master Sword was glowing now, its full power unlocking in the presence of true evil. But even so, it had no effect. The sword clanged off the metal robot, causing Link to lose his balance. He recovered himself, but not before a robot fired a laser into his side.

Yet, instead of being burnt, Link was launched backwards. He felt no pain until he slammed into the side of the castle's walls. He heard a horrible crunch as several of his ribs cracked and splintered. But he stood up again, weakly raising his sword. He trudged forward, refusing to stop. Finally, he came to stand before one of the robots. With all his remaining strength, he thrust the Master Sword into its chest. It had no effect once again, and the robot punched Link in the gut. He went flying, much further than he should have, and crashed into the castle's walls. He groaned in agony, certain he had broken every bone in his body at this point. Black spots flickered in his vision. But Link refused to quit. He stood up again, swaying back and forth and breathing hard from the mere effort of standing. He crept forward, one step at a time, not even sure where he was headed anymore.

What was he doing? Why was he walking? Why did everything hurt so much? Link couldn't remember. All he knew was that his princess was in danger. That thought kept him creeping forward. Eventually he bumped into something. His vision had given out at that point, so Link had no idea what it was. Then something nailed him in the side, and he flew into the wall a third time. This time, Link had no strength left to hold on. Everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros or any of the characters involved in it. I am earning no profit from this story, other than the enjoyment of writing it and sharing it with others! I hope you all enjoy reading it!**

When Link woke up, the first thing he knew was pain. Horrible pain. Everything in his body was battered and bruised. Link forced his eyes open. The second thing he knew was the color white. Everything he could see was white. Then his vision focused a little more, and Link realized where he was. In the cage. He forced himself into a standing position and stared out the glass window. The robots were holding onto the cage, the glove floating out ahead of them. They were above the clouds. Link didn't even know that was possible. But apparently it was. Underneath his cage was a sea of white fluffy clouds that drifted along lazily. They were so thick, Link couldn't see what was underneath them. He had no idea where he was. But that was unimportant. He'd figure it out later. For whatever reason, his captors had nicely sheathed the Master Sword onto his back, along with his Hylian Shield, bow, and a quiver of arrows. Link drew his blade from its sheath, and thrust it at the window.

It did nothing. It bounced off the strange material that was decidedly not glass, sending Link crashing down onto the floor again. He groaned in pain. Once he had recovered his senses, he swore vividly. He picked himself up off the ground.

He noticed something. Out in the distance was a floating mansion. It wasn't a castle. There were no towers or spires or even walls. It just looked like an extremely large version of a normal house, or even a normal mansion. This thing was so big, it could easily fit three or four Hyrule Castles in it. It was mostly brown with golden colored balconies fitted in front of every window. It had a large courtyard in front, surrounded by a small, wooden fence. People could be seen gathering in the front courtyard. They were too small to make out any details. The only thing Link could really see was that there were a lot of them. Fifty at least.

The glove and its entourage headed straight for the sky mansion. Link lost all interest in trying to escape, and simply watched in wonder as they approached the enormous property. He could now see that the impressive, wooden double doors were both emblazoned with a symbol. It looked like a circle with a plus sign cut out of the far left side. Link assumed it meant something, he just wasn't sure what.

Now, he could see more of the crowd of people. His estimate of fify was too low. There were sixty, maybe seventy people present. Or creatures, Link supposed. There were some people. Wearing strange outfits ranging from a tight blue bodysuit to a splotchy brown, black, and green outfit complete with thick belts and a bandana. Some wore armor, several wore long, flowing capes, and Link spotted multiple dresses. He also spotted children. Two wore thick, winter clothes. Two more wore shorts and a regular shirt. Another wore a green tunic that was just barely long enough, and no pants. Another boy also wore a green tunic. His was long-sleeved with a yellow belt around the center. The people were armed. Many had swords sheathed on their backs, including the two boys wearing green. Several others had weapons Link had never seen before.

And that was just the people. There was also a strange yellow mouse with a tail that looked like a lightning bolt. A tall red dragon. A blue turtle that stood on two legs. A strange looking creature colored violet and white, with a scowl on its face and it's arms crossed over its chest. A blue and black creature with sharp teeth and a closed off expression. An enormous purple dragon that was so skinny, you could see its ribs. A little pink ball with a face and tiny, little arms.

That was just the beginning of this strange group. Link could've gone on for solid minutes describing everything he saw. They were all so different. But they also all had something in common. They all looked sad as they stared at Link's approaching cage. Many kept glancing at the double doors, as if they wished to go inside. They were all muttering to each other.

Finally, the robots landed in the courtyard. The strange group of people and creatures cleared a space quickly. They all seemed to be studying Link closely. The glove snapped its fingers loudly. The huge double doors swung open, revealing more of the white robots. They hefted a huge, long white stick, with a hole at the end. The hole looked kind of like a guardian's eye. The robots pointed the stick right at Link's cage. Link weakly raised the Master Sword.

The group stood in silence. Several looked enraged. Many looked sorrowful. A young girl in a white and pink dress with thick, blond hair was holding one of the little boys wearing green tightly. She gripped the other one's hand, keeping him from rushing forward. That didn't stop him from trying. He pulled at her hand, trying to escape her grip and charge the robots.

The cage's window abruptly disappeared. The robots pressed a small button on the stick. It fired a rainbow laser. Link didn't even have time to react before the blast slammed into him. He went flying once again. He smashed into a robot behind him, and once again everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros or any of the characters involved in it. I am earning no profit from this story, other than the enjoyment of writing it and sharing it with others! I hope you all enjoy reading it!**

Link's eyes fluttered open. His vision was blurry, but he could see the color white again. He felt something soft underneath him. Once he had somewhat recovered his senses, he attempted to sit up. Pain erupted in his right side, forcing him to lay back down.

"Yeah, I wouldn't do that," a bored, young voice called.

Link rolled over so he could see the speaker. It was one of the little boys in green. The one who had tried to attack the robots. He had deep blue eyes and bright blond hair. He was holding a clipboard.

"Just wait a few minutes," he went on. "Pit's going to grab a red potion from the bar. I said I'd get it, but they won't let me in there!"

Link was terribly confused. And still hurting. Certainly he was hallucinating.

But the child seemed unaware of Link's bewilderment. "Now. While we're waiting, I need to ask you a few questions. What's your name?"

"Why should I tell you that?" Link groaned. He wasn't exactly in any condition to resist, but he still saw no reason to just give this child that information.

The child sighed. "Look, I get it. I did the same thing. Played the whole, 'I'm a hero, so I don't need to listen to you,' thing. But take it from me. If you don't answer the questions when I ask you, the robots will make you do it."

Link stiffened. Those robots. He definitely didn't want that.

"Right. Let's try this again. What's your name?" the boy asked.

"...Link," Link answered.

The boy looked up from his clipboard. "Another one? That's my name!"

Now Link was even more confused. He heard the sound of a door opening. A second later, a teenage boy with fluffy brown hair, a white tunic, brown sandals, and a pair of white feathery wings on his back stepped into Link's line of sight. "How's it going, Link?" he asked the child.

He scowled. "This guy says his name is Link!"

The boy with wings shrugged. "Well, maybe it is. Master Hand insists everyone calls you 'Young Link' anyway. Maybe that's why."

"Why can't he be 'Old Link' then?" Young Link suggested. "Why does he get to keep his own name?"

"Maybe Master Hand has a nickname for him too," the winged boy replied. "Just finish the questions."

"You do it," Young Link grumbled. "I don't need anyone else taking my name!" He shoved the clipboard into the winged boy's hands and stormed out of the room. Link heard a door slam.

The winged boy sighed. "Sorry about that. That's Young Link. He's nice, he just...has a bit of a temper. Anyway, I'm Pit. Nice to meet you."

Link didn't reply. He was still bewildered and confused.

Pit gasped. "I forgot the entire reason I left you alone with Young Link!" He pulled a glass bottle with thick red liquid inside out of his pocket and held it up. "Drink this. It will make you feel better." He offered it to Link.

Link turned away. "No." Definitely poison.

Pit sighed. "We're on your side. We're stuck here just as much as you are. Drink this, or you'll be stuck in bed for at least a week."

Link studied Pit carefully. He seemed sincere enough. Link took the bottle and downed the entire thing. Almost instantly, he began to feel better. He felt his broken bones and bruised skin fix itself. He sighed in relief and sat up.

Pit smiled. "See? Much better! Now, I do need to finish those questions. How old are you?"

"117," Link replied.

"What race are you?"

"Hylian."

"Wait," Pit paused, looking up again. "I thought Hylians lived for like 80 years."

"Most do," Link agreed.

Pit moaned. "Its time travel again, isn't it?"

"No," Link answered, wondering why that would be his first guess.

Someone knocked on the door. Without waiting for a response, it opened a second later. A tall woman wearing a white dress with red detailing and a golden crown entered the room. Her hair and eyes were both green. Pit bowed. "Lady Palutena!"

Lady Palutena smiled. "Hello, Pit. I came to greet our newest fellow prisoner. How's it going in here?"

"Well enough," Pit replied. "But...can you help me with the questions? I don't remember them all."

"And you don't know how to read," Lady Palutena finished for him.

Pit nodded, staring at the floor. He seemed ashamed.

Lady Palutena smiled. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, Link doesn't know how to read either."

Pit looked at Link. "You don't?"

"How did you know that?" Link demanded.

"She's a goddess!" Pit exclaimed, as though he couldn't believe that Link didn't recognize her. "She knows everything!"

Link narrowed his eyes. "Yet you call yourself a prisoner. How could a goddess be trapped anywhere?"

Lady Palutena sighed. "It seems Master Hand is the most powerful entity in all the worlds. Even I was unable to fend him off."

"But I'm sure we'll escape someday!" Pit said excitedly. "If Master Hand keeps bringing people, soon we'll have every hero ever on our side!"

"That is wishful thinking, Pit," Lady Palutena sighed.

"Better to hope than to give up, Lady Palutena," Pit answered.

Lady Palutena nodded. "I suppose. Now. Onto the questions." Pit handed her the clipboard. Lady Palutena looked to Link. "I already know the answer to all these questions, but I'll ask you anyways. I'm sure that would make you more comfortable."

Link didn't know what to say to that.

"Where are you from?"

"Hyrule."

"Are you a hero or a villain?"

"Hero."

"Do you have any official titles?"

"Bearer of the Triforce of Courage. Princess Zelda's personal knight. Hylian Champion. Hero of Hyrule. Wielder of the Sword that Seals the Darkness."

"Wow, that's a lot!" Pit broke in. "Most people have like one or two."

"It is a lot," Lady Palutena agreed. "And that's all the questions Master Hand requires you to answer. You can do whatever you want now."

"How about I show you around?" Pit asked.

"I'd like an explanation of what's going on," Link stated.

Pit nodded. "Sure. It's kind of confusing, but here goes. You see, there are like, a lot of different worlds."

"6,998,001 to be exact," Lady Palutena interrupted.

"Right. 6 million...989 thousand...whatever she said," Pit agreed. "And Master Hand lives here. He started going to other worlds and taking their heroes and villains just for fun. He has us fight each other for sport. Once he has someone, they're forced to live here. Inside the mansion, we can do whatever we want. There's board games and sports fields and TVs and all this cool stuff. But we can't go anywhere else. If we leave the premises, we're teleported back into our rooms. Young Link tried one time. He was unconscious for a week."

"Additionally, we're cursed once we arrive," Lady Palutena continued. "That's what that gun was for."

"Gun?" Link repeated.

"The white thing that fired the rainbow at you," Pit explained.

Link nodded.

"Yes," Lady Palutena agreed. "But the curse renders every weapon we'll ever wield useless. Try and hit something, it just flies backwards. No matter what you hit it with, or how hard you hit it. We're totally useless."

"Even you were cursed?" Link questioned. "A goddess?"

Lady Palutena sighed. "Yes. I was."

"And so we've been here for...I don't even know how long anymore," Pit finished. "Some people, like me, don't lose hope. I've been trying to put an escape plan together."

"But nothing we've tried has worked," Lady Palutena muttered.

Link nodded numbly. That was a lot of information to take in.

**Author's Note: I'm sure you all can tell from my username and other published stories that I specialize in Zelda games. I'm trying to make sure the 'squad' that I form here will include more than just Zelda characters, since that's the fun of Super Smash Bros in the first place. I'm including Pit and Palutena, though I haven't played Kid Icarus. I got their personalities from spending like 2 hours listening to most of the Palutena's Guidance 'cutscenes.' If either of them seem OOC, I apologize. And thank you for reading! Every morning I check to see how many views I've gotten, and the quickly rising number always puts a smile on my face. Feel free to let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros or any of the characters involved in it. I am earning no profit from this story, other than the enjoyment of writing it and sharing it with others! I hope you all enjoy reading it!**

Suddenly, an alarm went off somewhere. Bells began ringing loudly. Pit and Lady Palutena stiffened. "Come on," Pit commanded Link. "Master Hand wants us." He began walking down a hallway. Link stood up and followed him quickly.

"That alarm means Master Hand summoned us," Lady Palutena explained.

"Usually it's to announce who's fighting next," Pit added.

Lady Palutena nodded.

"Is it hard to fight the people you're friends with?" Link questioned.

Pit shook his head. "No one ever remembers their fights. See, it's not us fighting. Not really. Master Hand and Crazy Hand take us and...possess us, I guess. They control us as we fight. Once it's done, the loser always wakes up in their room sore all over. The winner wakes up in their bed too. Also sore all over."

Link nodded slowly. He had to get out of this place. His princess was probably terribly worried. Link shook his head quickly. Who was he kidding? She didn't care. He was the knight and she was the princess. That's all.

"You alright?" Pit asked. "You seem...distracted."

"Just thinking," Link answered quickly.

After walking through several hallways lined with identical doors that all had a name on them, the strange trio arrived in the dining hall. Floating above the group of people and creatures Link had witnessed earlier was the white glove. Master Hand, everyone else had called it.

The people and creatures were all bowing. Young Link was shaking in fury, but he was bowing. Many had looks of terror on their faces. Several shared Young Link's rage. A few were attempting to remain expressionless. They all turned their heads when they heard Pit, Lady Palutena, and Link approaching. Pit and Lady Palutena quickly bowed down near the back of the group. Link remained standing. He glared at Master Hand.

Master Hand ignored him. "Palutena. Pit. You're late."

"W-we were helping Link get settled in," Pit stammered. "And filling out the answers you asked us to."

"Did you get it done?" Master Hand demanded.

"We did," Lady Palutena replied. She held out the clipboard, keeping her head bowed.

"Good," Master Hand sneered. "Glad to see you fools did something right." He turned his attention to Link. "Everyone, this is Link. He will be our newest contender in our games. Bow to me, Link."

Link stood tall.

"Bow to me," Master Hand snarled.

"Bow, Link," Pit hissed. "He'll hurt you!"

"I don't care about pain," Link spat.

"Bow. Now," Master Hand commanded. "Or you will discover a new definition of the word pain."

Link did not move.

"Come on, Link," Pit begged.

Master Hand sighed.

Out of options, Pit tackled Link, forcing him into a bowing position. Link resisted before giving up. No sense in getting Pit in trouble too.

Master Hand hesitated. Then he relaxed. "Listen to Pit. He knows how it works around here. Now, on to more pressing news. Our next fight will be today at twelve. Zelda versus Young Link. You all are dismissed." Master Hand snapped his fingers and disappeared in a flash of light.

Everyone stood up awkwardly. Pit got off of Link. He muttered an apology, but Link wasn't paying any attention to him. Zelda? Was the princess here? Link's blue eyes scanned the crowd, searching for his princess. He couldn't find her. He turned to Pit. "Who is Zelda?"

"The princess of Hyrule," Lady Palutena replied. "Although, hers is a different Hyrule than yours. She is not the princess you are thinking of."

Link sighed in relief. His princess wasn't here. "I wish to meet her."

"She's super nice," Pit stated. "She usually hangs out with us. And she practically takes care of Toon Link."

Link cocked his head. "Toon Link?"

"The third Hero of Hyrule who's captive here," Lady Palutena replied. "His official title is the Hero of Winds. He saved Hyrule after it had been flooded with water by your goddesses. But he's kind of shy and timid."

Link nodded.

A young girl with silky blond hair and Triforce earrings approached him with a sad smile. Link assumed this was Princess Zelda. He bowed. She stiffened. "H-hello," she stammered. "I just came to meet you."

"It is a pleasure, Your Highness," Link answered formally, as he had been taught.

"P-please stand up," Zelda said awkwardly. "Royal titles have no meaning here."

Link stood up.

"Your name is Link, right?" Zelda asked.

"That is correct, princess," Link answered.

"Just call me Zelda," Zelda stated.

"As you wish, Zelda," Link obeyed.

"I'm sorry about your fight, Zelda," Pit sighed. "You know I'd take your place if I could."

Zelda smiled. "I appreciate the sentiment, Pit. But you also know I wouldn't let you take it, even if you could."

"Wouldn't stop me from trying," Pit shrugged.

Young Link approached them now. He had a nasty snarl on his face. He was swearing under his breath. Link was stunned. A child that young should not know all the words he was spouting off.

"Today sucks," Young Link announced. He pointed at Link. "You steal my name, Kirby ate my breakfast while I was busy babysitting you, and now I've got a fight!"

"Kirby ate your breakfast?" Pit questioned.

Young Link nodded. "After I went back downstairs, it was gone! And since you weren't down there for once, I know it was him."

"Wait. That means he ate mine too!" Pit exclaimed, racing over to the table set in the back of the room. He stared despondently at an empty plate. "No! And it was Tuesday, of all days! That's the only day we get pancakes!"

"I'm sure you'll survive, Pit," Lady Palutena snickered.

Zelda struggled to hold back a laugh.

Link easily kept his expression neutral.

Young Link stamped his foot on the ground. "You don't seem at all bothered by anything I just said, Link! No. I'm not calling you that. That's _my_ name. You can be something else." He stormed off again.

Link wasn't quite sure what to do with that. He returned his attention to everyone else present. Pit was trying to get over his lost breakfast. He had returned to the group, but he kept glancing back at the table.

Zelda sighed. "A fight today. As expected, I suppose. I haven't had one in a few weeks now."

"I'll get either you or Young Link a red potion when you're finished," Lady Palutena promised.

"What if you get caught, Lady Palutena?" Pit questioned.

"Well, if you didn't, I won't," Lady Palutena shrugged.

"Is getting that medicine illegal?" Link asked.

"Not strictly," Zelda replied. "But Master Hand doesn't like how quickly we heal each other. He prefers us to remain in pain after our losses. As if we're the ones who even lost! But everyone sneaks red potions to the losers anyways. The robots suspect nothing. Just tell them you've got a headache or an upset stomach, and they'll send you on your way."

Link nodded.

"Well, I'd better get ready," Zelda muttered. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Link." She turned to head up the stairs to her room.

"What do you need to do to get ready for a fight?" Link asked.

"Master Hand sends the outfit you need to wear," Pit explained. "As if being forced to fight wasn't bad enough, he also likes to play dress up with us!"

"It could be worse, Pit," Lady Palutena stated. "At least you're not Shulk. Or Toon Link. Or Young Link."

Pit shuddered. "Yeah."

"What's wrong with them?" Link asked.

"Nothing's wrong with them," Pit replied quickly. "But the things they have to wear are horrible. Shulk was required to go without a shirt on one time. And Young Link and Toon Link sometimes have to dye all their skin black. Then they put these things in their eyes that makes them red!"

"You mean like this?" Young Link's annoyed voice called from across the room. "Because this day just couldn't get any better!"

Link turned to look, and jumped in surprise. The bright eyed, blond haired child from before was unrecognizable. His skin was entirely black. His eyes were red. His hair was black. And his green tunic from before was an even deeper shade of black. He looked completely evil.

The other young boy who wore green, Link guessed it was Toon Link, hesitantly approached Young Link. "I'm sorry you have to do that, Link," he whispered.

Young Link's stern expression relaxed. He embraced Toon Link warmly, in the manner that an older brother would, despite the fact that they looked to be the same age. "It's alright, Toon. I'll get over it."

Toon Link nodded, returning the hug. "I hope you guys don't get hurt too bad."

"You know I wouldn't hurt Zelda if I was still in charge of my own body," Young Link spat.

Toon Link sighed.

"I promise I'll get whoever loses a potion," Lady Palutena promised.

"Thanks, Palutena," Young Link sighed. He looked at the ornate, wooden grandfather clock situated in the corner of the room. "It's about time. I'd better head over to the launch area. I'll be back soon, Toon."

Toon Link nodded and let go. He waved goodbye as Young Link left the room, heading down a hallway Link hadn't seen before. Two robots guarded it. They stepped aside to let Young Link in as he approached. Toon Link approached Pit. Pit rested a hand on his shoulder.

Toon Link studied Link. "You're Link, right?"

Link nodded.

Toon Link smiled softly. "Nice to meet you, I guess."

"The pleasure is mine," Link replied.

"Why don't you head up to your room, Toon Link?" Lady Palutena suggested.

Toon Link nodded. He waved to Zelda as she headed downstairs, wearing a darker colored dress than the one she had previously been wearing. Her blond hair was now colored brown. She hurried down the hallway Young Link had just entered.

"Come on," Pit said. "Let's head to my room. We don't want to watch the fight."

"Why not?" Link asked.

"Because it's terrible," Lady Palutena replied. "Watching them beat each other up...no one ever watches fights."

"I want to stay," Link insisted. He just wanted to see what the whole deal was.

"Suit yourself," Pit shrugged. He and Lady Palutena headed upstairs to the rooms.

By himself for the first time, Link finally studied his new surroundings. There were a few more people or creatures remaining in the room. A young woman with blond hair in a bright blue bodysuit playing cards with a man wearing a red helmet and a darker blue bodysuit. The woman seemed to win whatever game they were playing. She smiled brightly as she displayed her cards. The man swore and threw his own cards down on the table.

A huge penguin wearing royal robes grabbed a plate of food from a white box before heading upstairs.

A large group of men and young boys all wearing armor and capes headed upstairs, laughing and talking. Most had blue hair, but one had bright red hair. Link spotted a young woman amongst them as well.

Now, Link was the only one in the room. A flat board rolled down in the front of the room. An image flickered to life on it. It showed the two fighters. Young Link and Zelda each stood at one end of a floating platform. They remained motionless for now, simply standing there.

Link studied their eyes. They were completely vacant. The angry fire that had burned in Young Link's before was gone. The kind aura that had been present in Zelda's was nowhere to be found. No emotion at all could be detected. They just stared blankly ahead.

Someone began counting down. "3...2...1...Go!"

**Author's Note: Sorry for the cliffhanger. You'll get the next chapter tomorrow! Thanks again for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros or any of the characters involved in it. I am earning no profit from this story, other than the enjoyment of writing it and sharing it with others! I hope you all enjoy reading it!**

Young Link and Zelda lept into action. But they moved mechanically, their steps short and stiff. Young Link charged Zelda. He swung his sword downwards, the blade slashing down the princess's side. But it did not cut her, as Palutena had explained earlier. Zelda cried out in pain as she was sent flying backwards. She landed on the platform and picked herself up off the ground. She summoned fire and sent it flying forwards. It exploded as it neared Young Link, and he went flying backwards with a high pitched yelp.

Link felt sick. This was horrible. Making them fight each other like this. He decided he'd had enough, and headed upstairs. He quickly got lost, for he hadn't been paying attention when Pit led him downstairs the first time. He wandered the floors aimlessly.

Not usually one to ask for help, Link just wandered around for a while. But eventually he grew irritated, and decided he'd had enough. He threw open the nearest door. A tall young man with spiky blond hair and cold blue eyes wearing all black was inside. He was sharpening a sword that was at least as tall as he was. He looked up with a bored expression when he heard his door open. He simply stared at Link for a moment before asking him, "What do you want?"

"I was hoping you could help me find my room," Link replied. "You have my most sincere apologies for bothering you."

The man snickered. "No need to be so formal. Not like I was doing anything important. Come on, I'll help you. You're the new guy, right?"

"That would be correct," Link agreed.

The man stood up, sheathing his sword on his back. "And your name?"

"Link," Link answered.

"Cloud," Cloud said. "Anyway. Your room will be this way. All the more recent arrivals are upstairs."

Link nodded, and followed behind Cloud. "You have my deepest gratitude."

Cloud laughed again. "What's with all the formal stuff?"

"That is the way I was raised," Link answered. He believed that to be true. Speaking in such a formal and polite manner was the way he had addressed everyone after he had awoken from his 100 year slumber. If he had ever known any other way of talking, it was lost to time now.

"You're the Hero of Hyrule, yeah?" Cloud went on.

"That is correct," Link agreed.

"I wonder what Master Hand's fixation with Hyrule is," Cloud mumbled to himself. "Now we've got you, Young Link, and Toon Link. Then there's Zelda, Ganondorf, and Sheik. Apparently, you, Toon Link, Zelda and Young Link are from different versions of Hyrule. But Ganondorf and Sheik are from Young Link's Hyrule, only seven years in the future in a different timeline or something like that. And to make it even better, Sheik's a different version of Zelda in disguise, but Master Hand stripped her of the ability to regain her other identity. She's stuck like that now."

"Sounds...complicated," Link admitted.

"You're telling me," Cloud agreed. "Here. This is your room, yeah? Wait." He read the label on the room's door, which Link assumed spelled out his name. "You don't have a last name?"

"Not that I am aware of," Link shrugged. "I'm sure I did before the Great Calamity."

"The Great Calamity?" Cloud repeated. "What could take away your last name?"

"Over 100 years ago, I drew this sword from its resting place in the Lost Woods," Link began. "I became destined to defeat Calamity Ganon, a terrible demon that was sealed away 10,000 years ago. But we had reason to believe it was going to return. When it finally did, I ended up failing to seal it away. My princess had not yet discovered how to access her sealing powers, and was unable to aid me. I was fatally wounded. The princess had me sent to the Shrine of Resurrection, a recently discovered piece of technology rumored to have remarkable healing capabilities.

Along the way, the princess unlocked her power. She held Calamity Ganon in Hyrule Castle for 100 years while I slept and recovered. When I woke up, I had no memory of my previous experiences. I regained some memories through visiting places that had once been important to me. By people who were still alive explaining what had happened that terrible day. But my last name was not among any of those accounts."

"Wow," Cloud breathed. "That's quite something." He opened his mouth to say more, but was interrupted by the alarms going off again.

Master Hand's voice began speaking. Link searched for the terrible white glove, but couldn't find it.

"He's using a speaker from his office," Cloud explained, pointing to black boxes fixed in the ceiling. Link was still confused, but he nodded anyways.

"...the fight is complete," Master Hand was saying. "The victor is Young Link." There was a sour tone in the being's voice. Link assumed his brother, Crazy Hand, had been controlling Young Link.

Cloud shook his head. "I swear, I hate this place. Anyway, I better go. I promised Snake and Fox I'd play poker with them once the fight was over. You're welcome to come if you like."

"I appreciate the offer," Link replied. "But I think I'd better go make sure Princess Zelda is alright."

Cloud nodded. "Her room's on the second level. See you around." He turned and headed downstairs.

Link followed him down to the second level, and then exited the stairwell. He easily found Zelda's room. Pit and Toon Link were already outside of the door. Pit smiled brightly when he saw Link. "Oh good, you're here! I hope you didn't get too lost."

"I got help," Link replied. "Are we allowed inside?"

Pit nodded. "Lady Palutena's getting a potion right now. But you can head inside if you want. We'll wait out here. Toon Link doesn't like seeing everyone hurt."

Link nodded and opened the door. He stepped inside the room silently. Zelda was lying in her bed. Her hair had been restored to its blonde color. But other than that minor improvement, she looked terrible. Her face was horribly bruised. It looked like her nose was broken. Link couldn't really see beyond that with the sheets pulled up over her, and he wasn't about to pull them down. He sat on the edge of the bed, his unfeeling heart slowly breaking. How could anyone do something like this to someone like Zelda? She had been so kind. And now look where she was.

Young Link stumbled into the room. His black skin had been haphazardly washed off. Splotches of black or grey were still present. His eyes were an alarming mix between blue and red. He sighed when he saw Zelda. "Oh, Zel...I'm so sorry."

He scowled when he noticed Link. "Okay, back it up! You don't even know her that well!"

Link stood up quickly and retreated to the edge of the room. Young Link smirked and sat down in his vacated spot. He returned his attention to Zelda. He stared at her for a few minutes silently. He started trembling. At first, Link thought he was crying. But he quickly realized he was gravely mistaken. Young Link was trembling in fury. He abruptly stood up and kicked the wall next to him. Then he swore and gripped his foot tightly.

"I hate this!" he screamed. "So stupid! Some day, I'm getting out of this garbage pit! I don't care what it costs!" He stalked off.

Link sighed. He sat back down next to Zelda. She remained firmly unconscious.

Finally, Palutena arrived. She smirked when she saw Link sitting with Zelda. "Aw, aren't you cute!"

Link's face turned red. "I was simply making sure she was alright." He got up and returned to the doorway.

Palutena snickered. She gently opened Zelda's mouth and poured the medicine down her throat. She gave Zelda two bottles, a red and a green.

Desperate for a change of subject, Link asked, "Why two of them? I was only given one."

"Well, you don't use magic, do you?" Palutena questioned. "The green one restores magic. While magic does replenish naturally, it takes a long time. It's safer to do it this way and just make sure the fighter gets their magic back immediately. If we just wait, the person might have another fight before they're ready to perform all the magic they'll be forced to. And using magic when you don't have the power for it can be quite dangerous. Not that Master Hand cares about something like that."

Zelda coughed a few seconds later, and sat up. "Thanks, Palutena."

The goddess smiled. "Of course."

Toon Link ran into the room and tackled Zelda with a hug. Zelda laughed and happily accepted it. "And thank you, Toon Link."

She noticed Link, awkwardly standing near the edge of the room. "Link! I didn't expect you to be here."

"Why ever not, Zelda?" Link asked.

"I-I don't know," Zelda stammered. "I mean, thanks and everything! I just thought… nevermind."

"Of course, Zelda," Link complied.

"What time is it, Lady Palutena?" Pit asked, changing the subject.

"Not dinner time, if that's what you're wondering," Palutena replied.

"What? No!" Pit exclaimed. "I just wanted to know if there was time to introduce Link to some of the other people here. I didn't want to be late to dinner."

"Ah, because that's so much better," Palutena laughed.

Pit scowled.

"Well, there is time," Palutena answered. "Its 1:00 now."

Pit nodded. "Great! Come on, Link!"

Link looked to Zelda.

"Go on," she said. "I'll be fine, if that's what you're worried about."

Link nodded. "If you ever need anything, I am at your service, Zelda."

Zelda's face turned bright red. "T-thanks."

Link nodded. He followed Pit out of the room. Pit excitedly led him downstairs. "Since you're going to be here for a while, I thought maybe you could make some new friends!"

**Author's note: So, now you've met Cloud. Another attempt at me diversifying my characters. His personality, I completely guessed at. I have not played Final Fantasy, and I intend to at some point, so I didn't want to spoil it for myself. If he's really OOC, I am so sorry. I just figured taking a guess was better than having the story be about all seven Zelda characters. Anyways, thanks again for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros or any of the characters involved in it. I am earning no profit from this story, other than the enjoyment of writing it and sharing it with others! I hope you all enjoy reading it!**

"I have every intention of leaving this place," Link interrupted, as the two made their way downstairs to the main room.

Pit nodded. "Me too...someday. For right now, I just try to make the best of it. Let all the smart people like Shulk, Zelda, Lady Palutena, and Robin work on creating a good plan. Escaping isn't something you can just do recklessly. Young Link's tried it at least three times, and he's never made it five feet down the hallway…"

"Why would he go down the hall?" Link questioned.

"Oh, right," Pit said. "I forgot we haven't told you yet. At the end of that hallway is the fighting arena. That's also where Master Hand and Crazy Hand live. And Lady Palutena, with her all-seeing eye, and Shulk, with his visions of the future, have told us that the only way to break the curse on us all and allow us to leave this place is to kill them both."

Link nodded slowly.

They had arrived in the main room once again. Link spotted Cloud sitting at a small table with an older man with brown hair wearing a motley bodysuit colored green, black, brown, and grey. The other person at the table was a fox who sat like anyone else would, wearing an advanced suit with a gun attached to its belt. They were all playing cards.

Pit began pointing people out. The yellow mouse was Pikachu. The violet and white creature was Mewtwo. They were sitting in front of a box that flashed with light and displayed images, the way the huge board had shown the fight.

The little pink ball was the infamous Kirby. He was busy eating a huge bowl of ice cream.

One of the blue haired boys was Marth. The tallest was Ike. The red haired one was Roy. The girl was Lucina. They were sparring with their various swords.

A huge dragonesque turtle with spikes on its shell was Bowser. He was playing pool with a tall, dark skinned man. Ganondorf. Watching them was a wolf who stood on two legs and wore a black vest. Wolf.

Link quickly lost track of all the names. But, if escaping were as futile as Pit had described, then he would have plenty of time to learn them all.

"You can go say hi to whoever you want," Pit stated. "I'm going to head back upstairs to see if Lady Palutena needs anything."

"You mean follow her around for the rest of the day?" someone sneered. The voice sounded almost exactly like Pit, only slightly deeper. Standing behind them was what looked like a copy of Pit. He had feathery wings and fluffy hair. He wore the same style tunic and sandals. But his wings were black, his hair darker, and his tunic was also black. His eyes were a cold brown, compared to Pit's warm blue ones.

"Get out of here, Pitoo," Pit mumbled.

"That's_ not _my name!" Pitoo snarled.

"Well, it's not like putting 'Dark' in front of mine is all that much better," Pit countered.

Pitoo rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'm not here to talk to you." He held a hand for Link to shake. Link took it, as that was how he had been raised, despite Pit's obvious displeasure. "My name is Dark Pit," Dark Pit went on. "And I came to introduce myself before _he_ could do it for me."

"My name is Link," Link replied.

"Three of you now, huh?" Dark Pit questioned. "Not that it matters. I was wondering if you'd like to come with me. I'm sure my company would be much more suitable than _his,"_ he sneered at Pit.

"And what company would that be?" Link questioned.

"So, you ignored us entirely?" Dark Pit asked Pit. "Don't think I didn't see you pointing everyone else out. But I don't get an introduction, do I?"

"I was getting there, Pitoo!" Pit cried indignantly.

"You were very clearly done," Dark Pit sighed. "In any case, it's not like I care. Link, my company is much better than this hopeless angel's and his precious goddess of light. Come with me."

"I can see just fine from here," Link objected. Pit stuck his tongue out at Dark Pit.

Dark Pit scowled. "Fine. See her? That's Bayonetta, the hunter of angels. And that other guy? Dark Samus." The people Dark Pit was pointing out where all seated in a dark corner. Alone. Bayonetta was holding a wine glass. She seemed very interested in the conversation Dark Pit was having. Dark Samus seemed distracted by the real Samus.

"Dark Samus isn't a person!" Pit argued.

Dark Pit sighed. "Not really, I suppose. But he's better than you! So, what do you say Link?"

"I'll stay here," Link decided. Dark Pit seemed a bit broody, and Bayonetta made him uneasy.

Dark Pit scowled. "Well fine then. Suit yourself. Stay with the loser over here." He turned and headed back to his table. Bayonetta visibly sighed. She got up.

"Come on, let's go," Pit said quickly, noticing her.

Link reached up to grab the Master Sword.

Bayonetta laughed. "Oh, that won't be necessary. I've simply come to say hello!"

Link lowered his hand tentatively. Pit moved to stand behind the hero.

"A man of few words, yes?" Bayonetta went on. "Not many of those around here." She rolled her eyes at Dark Pit.

"I won't let you take my friend!" Pit exclaimed.

"Take him?" Bayonetta sneered. "I'm not forcing him to do anything! Simply trying to get him to change his mind. You know, it gets awfully boring around here with only Dark Pit and Dark Samus as company. They're such...dark people, I guess." She laughed at her own joke.

Link's expression did not waver.

"Oh, lighten up! I like you. And I don't like many people." She took a step forward. "Has anyone ever told you that your eyes are the most beautiful blue? And your hair? Golden blond." She took another step forward. Link could feel her breath on his neck. She was infuriatingly taller than he was.

"Alright, that's enough!" Pit cried. He stepped between them both, pushing Bayonetta back. He pointed at Bayonetta. "You are way too creepy! Link is at least half your age!"

"Oh, more than that, sweetheart," Bayonetta corrected. She gently pushed Pit out of the way. "You're what...16? 17?"

"117," Link replied.

Bayonetta looked surprised. "Well. You're older than most people here."

"I'm older than most people I know," Link answered easily. "Come on, Pit." He turned to leave the room.

Bayonetta grabbed his arm. "Link, wait. Reconsider. I'm sure Dark Pit made us sound all dark and moody. But…"

Link pulled away. "_Do not_ touch me again."

Bayonetta sighed. "Suit yourself." She returned to her table. Dark Pit was laughing at her. She hit him in the head. He shut up.

"Sorry about that," Pit sighed. "I don't know what her deal is. We can head back upstairs, if you want. I'm sure Zelda and Toon Link are playing board games, if you want to join them."

Link nodded.

Before the duo could go anywhere, the bells began ringing again. Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing and bowed down. Link remained standing. He would not bow to this thing, no matter what the punishment was. His allegiance was to Princess Zelda only.

He spotted Zelda, Young Link, Toon Link, and Palutena entering the room. They quickly bowed down too. Pit tugged on Link's arm, begging him to bow. Even Young Link shook his head and gestured for Link to submit. But Link refused.

When Master Hand appeared in a flash of light, floating above the group, it noticed Link immediately. "Bow," it commanded coldly.

Link glared.

"Bow!"

Link stared straight ahead.

"You _will_ bow to me!" the glove screeched. "R.O.B. take him to the conditioning room." Several robots advanced upon Link from their posts. Everyone standing in their way moved quickly, including Pit. The robots came to stand before Link. Link unsheathed the Master Sword. He swung it sideways, catching one of the robots in the side. It went flying across the room. It collided with the wall and stood up again, not damaged at all. Link hit another one, and it too went crashing into the wall. Link fended the robots off for as long as he could. No one came to his aid. Not even Young Link. He was shaking in anger again, a terrible snarl carved into his face. But he stared firmly at the ground, his eyes filled with rage and terror at the same time. Toon Link had buried his face in Zelda's dress. Zelda stared at Link hopelessly, begging him to stop resisting, insisting that would only make it worse. Pit shook his head and winced every time Link struck a robot.

More and more of the bots streamed from every visible hallway or stairwell. Link continued to hit them, but none of them were falling and their reinforcements were still arriving. Eventually, it grew to be too much. Link continued swinging, but a bot caught his arm, forcing the Master Sword from his grasp. Another grabbed his other arm and shoved it down to his side. Link was dragged backwards by the robots. As he went, he said not a single word. Simply stared straight ahead, his face completely expressionless.

"You're emotionless facade will shatter by the time I'm done with you!" Master Hand threatened. "You will tremble in fear when you hear my name! You will shake in anger as you watch me bring in more fighters, yet you will be powerless to stop it! You will fall, just as everyone else here has!"

With those final words, Link was dragged down the hallway that led to the arena. The robots entered a room with black walls and nothing in it. Two of them took up guard near the door. The two carrying Link dumped him in the floor and left. All the others filed out of the room as well, returning to their posts.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros or any of the characters involved in it. I am earning no profit from this story, other than the enjoyment of writing it and sharing it with others! I hope you all enjoy reading it!**

Link was left alone with the two guards. They stared at nothing, their goggles revealing no emotion. For a while, Link sat by himself on the ground. He had no weapon, so he couldn't possibly hope to fight the robots. He just sat and waited for his punishment.

Eventually, the blackened steel door slid open. Princess Zelda walked in. His Princess Zelda. She smiled brightly and laughed happily. "Link!"

Link stiffened. He bowed before his princess. "Princess." He had one million questions, but he was not entitled to ask any of them.

"I'm going to get you out of here," Zelda promised. "Come on!" She offered Link her hand. Link took it. He was shocked with electricity. Every muscle in his body screamed in pain. He tried to let go of whatever demon's hand he was holding, but its grip was tight. Electricity coursed through his body and agony coated all of his senses.

But he did not cry out. He would not give Master Hand the satisfaction of seeing his pain. Link gritted his teeth and bit his tongue to keep from screaming. Finally, the monster let go. It still held the form of his princess. She cocked her head. "What's wrong? They didn't poison you, did they?"

Link didn't reply. He was rather lightheaded, and he could taste blood in his mouth. He stood up again, standing at least two inches taller than whatever stood before him.

"Come on, let's go!" Zelda commanded. She held out her hand again.

Link didn't take it.

"What's wrong with you?" Zelda demanded, frowning. "We don't have much time, let's go!"

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Link spat.

Zelda looked hurt. "Link, what's gotten into you? It's me! Zelda!"

Link shook his head.

"Don't you want to get out of this place?" Zelda went on.

Link didn't reply. He took a step back.

Zelda's eyes watered. "What did they do to you? I thought nothing could break your loyalty to me."

"You are not the princess," Link snarled.

"Ask me anything!" Zelda exclaimed. "I can answer any question you have! That'll prove it's me, right?"

Link nodded. He considered everything he knew about his princess, thinking of the hardest question possible. "How old were you when your mother passed away?"

"I was six," Zelda sighed.

"That is...correct," Link admitted. Perhaps this was Zelda.

No. No. It wasn't her. This thing had hurt him. The pain lingering in his bones, that was all from whatever monster took the shape of his princess.

But how did it know the answer to that question? The death of her mother was not something Zelda ever chose to discuss. She had silently gone through that pain as a child, as she had later told Link, and then never really brought it up again. This was very personal information. Something Link believed only he and the princess knew now that King Rhoam was dead.

Perhaps he had been hallucinating. Perhaps that pain wasn't real. Maybe this whole place wasn't real. Maybe he was dreaming. He'd wake up in his bed in Zelda's room and everything would be fine.

"See? It's me!" Zelda stated. She offered her hand again.

Link took it reluctantly. Then he screamed, no longer able to hide his pain. Something had stabbed his hand, slicing through layer upon layer of skin and going through several inches of bone. Warm blood streamed from the wound and stained the black floor and Link's brown pants. Link pulled his hand out of Zelda's grasp, black spots dancing in his vision. He fell to the ground. The agony was all he knew. He saw his princess's face, looking over his crumpled form with a concerned frown. He saw the glint of a knife, but who held it, he did not know.

The pain grew too much. Link had lost too much blood. His vision gave out, and soon the rest of his body followed. He lost consciousness.

When he woke up, he was lying in his bed in the mansion. Pit stood over him, holding a red potion. "Oh good, you woke up!" he exclaimed. "I was getting worried. This is your fifth potion!"

Link took the bottle from him and downed it quickly, seeking relief from his lingering pain. But it was not to be found. Whatever Pit had given him burned his throat and scorched his stomach. His intestines felt like they had been lit on fire. He doubled over in pain, coughing and wheezing.

"Are you alright?" Pit demanded. "What happened?"

Link didn't have the strength to reply.

"Here, let me get another one," Pit offered, holding up another bottle.

Link refused it, turning his head away from it.

"Aw, come on!" the angel insisted. "It'll help! Maybe there was something wrong with the other one."

Link shook his head.

"Well...okay, I guess," Pit decided.

Young Link entered the room. He looked a bit more cleaned up than when Link had last seen him. His eyes and skin had been restored to their normal colors. "Ugh, he's still hurting, huh?"

Pit nodded. "He's awake though. Something was wrong with that last red potion. Can you even talk, Link?"

Link opened his mouth to reply, but found his voice wouldn't listen to him. He couldn't speak. He shook his head.

Young Link shrugged. "Not like he talked much anyways. Hope you get better." He left the room.

Zelda entered. The mansion Zelda. She looked terribly concerned. "Palutena just told me you were awake! I came as soon as I could. How are you feeling?"

"He can't talk," Pit sighed. "Something in that last red potion really messed him up."

Zelda sighed. "How terrible. I hope you recover quickly."

Link offered her a half-hearted smile. He suddenly felt very tired. He closed his eyes to sleep some more.

"Let him get some rest," Pit suggested.

Link lost consciousness.

He woke up in his bed in Zelda's castle. He smiled to himself. Everything was fake! None of this was real! He threw his covers off himself and froze. His hand. It still had a nasty scar. A terrible stab wound. Perhaps all this wasn't so fake...but then why was he here now? Maybe Zelda broke him out, as promised.

He shoved the matter aside in his mind. His princess was still asleep. He would wait for her to wake up. Then he could ask her questions. Finally, Zelda woke up.

Link bowed. "Princess."

"Link," Zelda replied, clearly confused. Link never greeted her when she woke up.

"How did we get out of that place, princess?" Link asked.

"What place, Link?" Zelda asked.

Link stiffened. Did she not remember? "That mansion. With...with the other Links. And the other Zelda."

"Link, are you feeling alright?" Zelda asked gently. "That's...a bit out there. There was no mansion. No other versions of us."

"...Forgive me, princess," Link sighed. Perhaps it really had been a dream. Then what happened to his hand? Maybe he caught it on something last night. Hold on. What did Link do last night? He couldn't remember. He shook his head. It was unimportant, of that he was sure.

Zelda smiled. "Just a dream, probably. Anyways, I have more reports to write. Come along." She exited the room. Then she froze. "Link, look! The guardians!" The spider-like robots that were supposed to defend the castle had circled around it. Their previously blue markings were now red. And every last one aimed its laser at Zelda as she stepped outside.

"Get inside, princess!" Link commanded.

But Zelda didn't move. She stood frozen in terror. Link tried to push her inside, but she wouldn't budge. He had no choice. Every guardian fired. Link took the blast from every one of them. He would not fail his princess again. But the lasers were unbearable. Link crumpled to the ground, losing consciousness before he even had time to scream.

He woke up in his bed in the mansion. Pit was there. Link frowned. Something wasn't right. Sure enough, a few minutes later, Link took Zelda's hand and received a nasty burn. When he next woke up, he was in Zora's Domain. Prince Sidon stabbed him in the stomach with his spear. Next, Gerudo desert. Struck by lightning while walking with Riju. And that was how Link spent countless hours. He didn't know what was real anymore. Anything he did, anyone he trusted, ended up hurting him. He became terrified to so much as open his eyes. If he stayed asleep, a quick zap from something electric woke him up. He was forced through endless scenarios.

Link became certain that the torture would never end. Everything in his body hurt, all the time. Whether it be from his latest gash, burn, or bullet wound, Link was always in pain. But he never showed it. He remained strong, keeping his face neutral no matter how badly he wanted to break down. After what felt like years of circuiting through everyone he had ever met, Link woke up in his bed in the mansion. He was shaking, and refused to open his eyes.

"It's alright," a young voice promised gently.

Link kept his eyes shut. He'd heard that one before.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros or any of the characters involved in it. I am earning no profit from this story, other than the enjoyment of writing it and sharing it with others! I hope you all enjoy reading it!**

"It's over," the voice promised. "Trust me. I know what they do in there. It's over."

Link opened his eyes. That was new. No one had ever promised it was 'over.' They either simply denied the mansion existed, promised he'd escaped, or he'd actually been in the stupid place. Sitting on the edge of his bed was Young Link. Instead of looking annoyed like usual, he looked deeply concerned.

He smiled softly. "It's me. I know you won't trust me, but just hear me out, alright?"

Link remained silent.

"You're out of that hole," Young Link continued. "Nothing I say seems real right now, I know. But it's done. I'm not going to hurt you. You have my word. Pit's waiting outside. He's been so worried about you. Mind if I let him in?"

Link didn't want to let Young Link open that door. He feared what was waiting behind it. But Young Link didn't wait for his response. He went ahead and opened the door. Pit walked in, followed by Zelda, Toon Link, and Palutena. Even Cloud came inside. Link didn't stop shaking. None of this was real. Of that he was certain. He couldn't trust any of them. No matter what Young Link said. This wasn't real.

"Boy, for the new guy, you've got a lot of friends," Young Link admitted.

Zelda sat down next to Young Link. "What happened to you in there?"

Young Link shuddered. "Yeah. I've been in that thing at least five times. It doesn't ever get any better. But you're out now, Link. I promise."

Link nodded slowly.

"I was getting so worried!" Pit exclaimed, rushing over to his friend. He enveloped Young Link, Zelda, and Link in a group hug. Link tensed, preparing for more pain, but none came. He was not shocked. Or burnt. Or stabbed. Or shot. It was just a normal hug. Link found himself relaxing.

Cloud snickered. "Glad to see you're out of there. Young Link's right. It's done now. I've been in there too. And I know how bad it hurts. But you're out of it now."

Link nodded slowly. "It's...it's done?"

Palutena nodded. "Its over. Its us."

"What do they do in there?" Pit asked.

"Don't tell him," Cloud interrupted quickly. "If Master Hand finds out you did, you'll both be sent back in that place."

"Right, sorry," Pit muttered. "But I'm glad you're alright!"

"Yes…" Link agreed. "I'm alright." He wasn't sure 'alright' could describe how he felt right now. He was still sore all over, and he was still struggling to accept that this was real.

"You didn't miss much, if that's any consolation," Young Link sighed. "Just another fight. Bowser versus Captain Falcon."

"Are you kidding me?" Pit exclaimed. "He missed Taco Tuesday! That's the worst thing to miss, like, ever!"

Palutena snickered. "I'm sure Link is terribly disappointed."

"I'm also sure he's hungry," Zelda added. "You haven't eaten in three days."

"It's only been three days?" Link breathed. It felt like he was stuck for years.

"I know, right?" Cloud sighed.

"Always feels so much longer," Young Link agreed.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Pit demanded. "Let's go get something to eat!" He started off down the hall.

"Wouldn't want to keep him waiting," Zelda laughed. She followed along behind him. Everyone else filed out of the room. Link got out of bed and hurried after them. Toon Link grabbed Link's hand as they walked. At first, Link recoiled from the sudden physical contact. Then he relaxed. Toon Link smiled up at the taller hero. "I'm happy you're okay."

Link nodded. "Yes. Me too."

When they made it down the stairs, Pit was already waiting in front of the large white box Link had noticed earlier. Pit flung the door open as the rest of his entourage approached. "There's cake in here!" he called happily. He pulled out a whole chocolate cake. It was cold.

"That's a refrigerator," Palutena explained, noticing Link's confusion.

"It's the best thing ever created!" Pit corrected.

Zelda pulled out a knife and sliced the cake into equal pieces. Link only started eating after everyone else had taken a bite. Once he was certain it was not going to harm him, he tasted it. It was quite good. He enjoyed it.

"Where's Snake, Cloud?" Pit was saying.

Cloud shrugged. "I don't know. Probably in his room."

"You earned yourself quite the welcome party," Young Link said to Link. "I've never gotten that many people when I woke up!"

"Maybe that's because you're so rude to everyone," Palutena suggested.

Young Link rolled his eyes. "I am not!"

"Sure, you aren't," Zelda giggled.

"I'm not!" Young Link insisted, a smile tugging at his lips. "Am I rude?" he asked Toon Link.

Toon Link shook his head quickly.

As everyone finished their cake, and Pit begged Palutena to let him have hers, Link noticed the sky growing dark. "What time is it?" he asked.

"Almost nine," Zelda replied. "Toon Link, you better head to bed. It's already late. And you had cake."

Toon Link nodded. He hugged Zelda and Young Link before scampering up the stairs to his room.

"Doesn't Young Link need to go to bed?" Cloud questioned. "You look like you're twelve."

Young Link scoffed. "I'm fifteen. Kind of. It's complicated."

"It always is with you Hylians, isn't it?" Cloud sighed. "Link's over 100 years old!"

"117," Link corrected.

"He told me that when he first woke up," Pit agreed. "I just never got around to asking why."

Link nodded. He proceeded to explain to everyone else what he had told Cloud earlier. His fight against Calamity Ganon, the Shrine of Resurrection, and then Calamity Ganon's defeat.

"Now, that's a story," Young Link admitted.

"How come you're kind of fifteen?" Cloud asked. "I'm sure everyone here knows but me."

"I also do not know," Link added.

"Yeah, alright, I'll explain," Young Link decided. "See, my adventure began when I was ten. I ran around Hyrule collecting some spiritual stones to open this door in order to stop Ganondorf. The same Ganondorf who now lives here. He was trying to take over Hyrule, but he's kind of over that now. Anyway, I did that for one year. After I opened the stupid door and drew the Master Sword from its pedestal, the sword sealed my spirit away for seven years. It had decided I wasn't old enough to be the Hero of Time.

When I woke up, I was kind of seventeen. I like to think of it like this: my body was seventeen, my mind was now eleven. So now I had to awaken six sages, fight Ganondorf, and save the day. I did that for two years, going back and forth between my body being ten and seventeen by replacing the Master Sword in its pedestal or taking it out again. So my body's still seventeen by the time I defeat Ganondorf, but my mind's now thirteen.

So then, the Princess Zelda of my Hyrule decided she was sorry I lost my childhood. She sent me back to my own time. Now my body's ten again and my mind's thirteen. I wandered around the Lost Woods for a year, searching for a friend who ran away from me. Long story. But now my mind's fourteen and my body's eleven.

I ended up in this place known as Termina. The moon was going to crash into the world there in three days time. So, of course I had to save everyone, being the Hero of Time and all. But I ran out of time. Luckily, I've got a way of resetting three days. Another long story. I do that over and over and over and over again until I finally defeat Majora, the demon that was causing the moon to fall. By that time, it's been a year of repeating the same three days indefinitely. But since no time has really passed, my mind's fifteen, my body's still eleven. So, there you go. That's why I'm kind of fifteen."

Cloud nodded slowly. "Well, I'm 21. That's all I got for you."

Everyone at the table laughed, except Link. He hardly ever found anything worth laughing at. He couldn't remember the last time something had amused him that much.

"Well, I'd better get going," Zelda announced. "Robin, Shulk, and I have got another meeting."

"Let us know if you make any progress," Pit said.

"I will," Zelda promised. "Don't get your hopes up, however." She got up from their table and headed upstairs.

"What is she meeting about?" Link questioned.

"Remember that escape plan that's in development?" Pit asked, lowering his voice so the robots posted nearby couldn't hear him.

Link nodded.

"They've been trying to complete it for...how long now, Lady Palutena?" Pit explained.

"Four months," Palutena replied. "Our last plan didn't work. So, it's back to the drawing board."

"Did you not get punished?" Link questioned.

"Robin did," Young Link explained. "He took the credit for the plan so no one else got put in that terrible hole. Master Hand just gave us all a lecture about idiocy and obedience and ramped up the number of fights for the next few weeks. In all honesty, I think he just didn't have enough space for us all to be in that hole at the same time."

"Robin," Link began. "You keep mentioning him."

"He's Chrom's master tactician," Pit explained. "He's super smart! He works with Zelda, who's got the Triforce of Wisdom, and Shulk, who's got this sword that lets him see possible futures."

Link nodded.

"I'm headed off to bed," Cloud decided. "I'll see you all tomorrow. Glad you're alright, Link."

"Many thanks, Cloud," Link replied. Cloud headed upstairs.

"Yeah, I'm kind of tired too," Young Link sighed. "All that stupid worrying about Link's got me exhausted." He followed Cloud to the rooms.

"You should head to bed, Pit," Palutena informed the angel. "It's way past your bedtime."

"I don't have a bedtime!" Pit cried indignantly.

"Well, it's getting late," Palutena insisted. "I'm sure you're feeling at least a little tired."

"Just a little," Pit mumbled.

"Well, go on then," Palutena commanded.

"Yes, Lady Palutena," Pit sighed. He trudged upstairs.

Palutena rolled her eyes. "So overdramatic."

"I heard that!" Pit called from the stairs.

Palutena snickered.

"I will be going to sleep now as well," Link announced, even though that idea sounded less than appealing. He still wasn't quite sure that he was indeed out of the torture. Going to sleep sounded like an invitation for more pain. But he could feel fatigue beginning to take hold, probably from not really sleeping for three days if Zelda was to be trusted. He had spent a lot of time unconscious, but being knocked out and sleeping are very different things.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Palutena answered with a friendly smile.

Link returned to his room. He laid down in his bed and pulled the covers up. He sighed to himself. Hopefully, Zelda and the rest of that group really were as intelligent as Pit had described. Because Link needed to get out of this place. His duty was to defend his princess, and he couldn't do that while he was stuck in this mansion.

But he couldn't help wondering how hard that would be. Escaping. If this place was so terrible that it broke the will to resist of even one as feisty as Young Link, Link worried he might never get out. With that unsettling thought floating around his mind, Link drifted into an uneasy and unsettled sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros or any of the characters involved in it. I am earning no profit from this story, other than the enjoyment of writing it and sharing it with others! I hope you all enjoy reading it!**

His eyes fluttered open the next morning. Someone was knocking at his door. "Link!" Zelda's voice called.

"Come in, Zelda," Link called back.

Zelda opened the door. "It's time for breakfast. Pit sent me to get you since he refused to leave his meal, and Young Link was worried Pit would eat his if he left."

"I'll be there shortly," Link promised. His hair was a mess, and he wanted to fix it.

Zelda smiled. "Alright." She exited the room and closed the door behind her.

Link quickly ran his hands through his messy hair until he deemed himself presentable. He put it back up in its ponytail and headed down the stairs. Pit had saved Link a seat across from himself. Link sat down and began loading his plate with eggs and bacon.

"You're lucky there's anything left," Palutena informed him. "Pit would've taken it all if I hadn't stopped him."

"I would not have!" Pit exclaimed through a mouthful of food.

"You have my deepest gratitude," Link told Palutena.

"Yeah, make sure you get to all meals early," Young Link butted in. "If you don't, either Pit, Kirby, or Dedede will eat your portion."

Link nodded. "Thank you for the information."

Everyone finished eating. Cloud sat next to Link with Snake on his other side. He mostly talked to the older man, but he and Link exchanged a few words. After breakfast, the bells began ringing again. Everyone bowed. Then they looked to Link to see what he would do. Link hesitated. Master Hand appeared in a flash of light.

"What will it be, Hero of Hyrule?" it teased. "More futile resistance? Or will you submit to my superiority?"

Link knelt down slowly. It hurt him greatly to do so. He felt as though he was betraying his princess. But he couldn't bear the thought of returning to that endless agony. Hopefully, the princess would understand. And if she didn't, whatever punishment she came up with would be infinitely better than Master Hand's.

"Another hero broken," Master Hand laughed. "See? Fighting back is hopeless. It will only result in pain. Now, onto today's fight. Link versus Shulk. Ten o'clock sharp. You all are dismissed." The glove snapped and disappeared.

Link sighed. A fight. More pain.

"I'm sorry, Link," Pit mumbled, resting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Me too," Young Link added.

"I will survive," Link muttered.

Zelda offered him a sad smile.

Someone tapped him on his shoulder. Link whirled around, completely startled. The boy who had touched him looked bewildered by Link's reaction. He had blonde hair and wore a red vest over a black shirt. He had on red sandals. Strapped to his back was a bizarre red blade with blue light pulsing down it. "S-sorry," he stammered. "I just wanted to introduce myself. I'm Shulk."

Link nodded in understanding. "I am Link."

"Sorry we have to fight," Shulk sighed.

"It is not your fault," Link replied.

Shulk shrugged. "I know. I still feel bad."

"How'd your meeting go last night?" Young Link asked, whispering now.

Shulk sighed.

Zelda shook her head.

"We've still got nothing," Shulk sighed. "I haven't had a vision since Link's arrival. And we can't think of anything that will go any better than last time."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out," Pit encouraged.

Shulk sighed. "We'll see."

"You all better go get ready," Palutena stated.

"Right," Shulk agreed. "See you soon, Link."

"Farewell," Link replied. They both headed to their rooms. Inside Link's room was one of the robots. Link stiffened, fearing he had done something wrong.

"Sit down," it commanded mechanically, gesturing awkwardly to a nearby chair.

Link quickly did as he was told, unsure of what was going on. The robot moved behind him, and Link looked over his shoulder. The robot held up a bottle of something. It had a label, but Link couldn't read it. "Lift your head," it commanded.

Link looked up, horribly confused.

The machine uncapped the bottle and dripped its contents right into Link's eyes. Link doubled over, blinking rapidly. His eyes burnt, but he refused to cry out. He rubbed at his eyes, but the burning continued. "The pain will end in exactly ten seconds," the robot promised. Sure enough, ten seconds later the burning had faded.

Link wanted to go look in a mirror to see what the liquid had done to him, but the robot was now standing in front of him. It wielded a thick paintbrush. "Hold still." It painted designs Link was unfamiliar with on his face. Now he really wanted to go look in the mirror. But he still couldn't. The robot wasn't done yet. It now stood before him with a bucket of thick white liquid. "Lean your head back," it ordered. Link complied reluctantly. The robot moved around behind him. Link heard it dragging something to the base of his chair. Then he jumped as the robot dumped the entire bucket of the white liquid onto his head and through his hair. It was so cold! Link shivered for a few seconds, but it dried up quickly. The robot came and stood in front of Link once more. Its hands were empty. "Put on the clothes on your bed. Then report to the arena." It left the room.

Link got up out of the chair and practically ran to his mirror, desperate to see what the robot had done to him. He didn't recognize himself. His eyes were completely white, no pupils. Sharp red streaks ran down his cheeks while a blue line covered his forehead. His hair had also been turned white. Link sighed. He looked terrifying. Oh well.

He turned to his bed to see what he actually had to wear. It wasn't that bad. A cyan colored tunic to be worn on top of a long sleeved navy blue shirt. A floppy hat that was also cyan. Tight, navy blue pants. Familiar dark brown boots. Link changed quickly. He headed back downstairs, keeping his face neutral. Hopefully, no one was paying attention. No such luck.

Pit cocked his head when Link walked into the main room. "Link? That's you, right?"

Link nodded. "It is me."

Young Link turned from the conversation he was having with Toon Link. Then he froze. "How come he gets that costume? Why not me?"

"Would you like to be dressed like that?" Palutena scoffed.

"That's what the Fierce Deity looks like!" Young Link exclaimed.

Everyone in the group nodded in understanding. Link was confused. "I'll explain later," Young Link promised. "But for now you'd better get onto your fight. Shulk's already waiting."

Link nodded. "Of course." He hurried down the hallway he'd been dragged down only a few days ago. Now he had time to actually observe it. The walls were white, same as the rest of the place. It was dismally lit by a few hanging lights. There was a doorway at the end, one to the right, and one to the left. They all had labels over them, but Link couldn't read what they said. Normally, he would've just picked one and gone in, but he knew one of these three was the room he had been stuck in for three days. And he shuddered at the thought of entering that room again. After standing around for a moment, he heard a door click open. Shulk opened the left door and beckoned for Link to come inside. His hair had been dyed a dark red color. He wore a brown vest over a bright orange shirt. His sandals were a mixture of brown and orange. His pants were mostly brown. He still had the strange red sword on his back.

Link nodded in thanks and entered the room. As he entered, he dimly noted that his Hylian shield changed colors. The blue background dulled to cyan. Everything else remained the same. Perhaps the doorway had some magical or highly advanced scanner. Link didn't really care at this point.

"Can you not read?" Shulk asked once Link had come inside.

Link shook his head.

Shulk nodded. "I'm terribly sorry. Well, now we just wait for Master Hand to come."

"What is the possession like?" Link questioned.

Shulk shrugged. "Doesn't feel like much really. Just feels like falling asleep."

Link nodded. At least it didn't hurt.

The two stood awkwardly for a few more minutes. Link didn't feel like talking and apparently Shulk didn't have anything to say. Finally, Master Hand arrived. He appeared in a flash of light and floated ominously above the pair for a moment. Link had no idea what was coming next.

The door behind them slid open. Two robots entered, wielding syringes in their hands. Link stiffened. He forced himself to not resist. The robot grabbed his arm and thrust the needle into it. Link gritted his teeth in pain. Shulk cried out. Link felt his senses dulling. He felt an urge to surrender all control over himself to whatever medicine had been injected in him. For a few seconds, he fought against it. But the thought of returning to the torture ended his rebellion. He succumbed to the drug and then everything went black.

**Author's Note: I am so sorry for the awkward chapter breaks. This is what happens when you publish a story you wrote without ever intending for it to be broken up into chapters, I suppose. And now we've got Shulk too. I've played about…half…of his game, I think? So, I can kind of accurately write him. In any case, thanks again for sticking with me so far!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros or any of the characters involved in it. I am earning no profit from this story, other than the enjoyment of writing it and sharing it with others! I hope you all enjoy reading it!**

Link slowly opened his eyes. Then he closed them again. Everything hurt. He was sore all over. But it was mostly his ribs. At least four were broken. Link groaned.

"He's up!" someone cried. Link was too disoriented to tell who.

"Have you got a potion yet?" another voice asked.

"Zelda went to get it," a third person replied.

"She better hurry up," someone else grumbled.

Link forced his eyes open. Palutena, Pit, Cloud, Young Link, and Toon Link were in the room. Shulk was nowhere to be found. A few seconds later, Zelda opened the door. She clutched a red potion in both hands. She smiled softly when she saw his open eyes. "Here. Drink this."

Link opened his mouth and allowed Zelda to pour the potion down his throat. He sighed in relief as his broken ribs mended themselves and the pain faded away. "Many thanks, Zelda."

"Of course," Zelda replied.

"I swear, this is becoming a thing," Young Link muttered. "Us all standing around Link's bed hoping he'll wake up soon."

Cloud snickered. "Got that right."

"What was the result of the fight?" Link couldn't help asking.

"Shulk won," Palutena replied. "But it looks like it was a close fight. You both got beat up pretty bad."

Link nodded. "Is anyone getting him a potion?"

"Robin's getting him one," Zelda answered.

Link's closed door opened. Shulk and a man he didn't know walked in. The man had gray hair and wore a black trench coat. He carried a yellow book in his left hand. His pants were white and baggy. His eyes were a calm brown. Link assumed this was Robin.

"How are you doing, Link?" Shulk asked kindly.

Link started breathing harder. He felt nauseous all of a sudden. Then he stiffened, his eyes widening. Suddenly, he wasn't in his bed anymore. He was standing on a bridge with a castle enclosed in an amber crystal in the background. Shulk stood opposite from him. But Link could tell Shulk was possessed. His bright blue eyes were dulled and lacked any feeling. His movements were rigid and forced.

Link heard someone counting down, "3...2...1...Go!" Then he moved forward. He wasn't in control of himself. He rushed Shulk while Shulk rushed him at the same time. They both slashed their swords horizontally, the blades colliding in a shower of sparks. After a brief recovery, Link thrust his sword forward and caught Shulk in the gut. He went flying backwards, crying out, landing with a loud thud on the bridge. Link heard several bones cracking. But Shulk got up and continued running as though he hadn't been hurt. He stopped several feet from Link and thrust his sword forwards. Link kept running, but Shulk's sword expanded and a beam of electric light stabbed him. Link went flying with a loud cry, landing on his back. He felt his ribs break, but he got up nonetheless. Whatever was controlling him seemed unaware of his pain.

Link and Shulk fought for several more minutes. It was not a skillful fight. Pretty much whoever got to the other and swung their sword first got a hit in. No one parried or blocked. Link's shield was not used at all. The fight ended after Link was hit through a hole that had been blown in the bridge. He had used his spin attack to go upwards, which was odd, but he hadn't gone up far enough. He missed the edge and fell helplessly down at least thirty feet before landing on cold, solid ground and breaking even more bones.

Then Link shuddered. He was back in his bed. Everyone was staring at him worriedly. "Are you okay?" Pit was demanding.

Link nodded. "...I remember."

"Remember what?" Zelda asked.

"The fight," Link breathed. "I remember everything."

Shulk's eyes widened. "That's...that's impossible."

Palutena nodded. "Not even I remember fights."

"Probably just delusional," Young Link muttered.

Link shook his head. "No. I remember. It's happened before."

"You mean recovering your old memories, right?" Cloud questioned.

Link nodded. "That's what this was like. I know what I saw."

"I believe you," Pit said.

"I do too," Zelda added.

Young Link nodded slowly. "Sure. It's something interesting at least."

"Assuming you're right," Robin began, though he seemed very confused, "this could be a huge advantage for us."

"It could," Shulk agreed. "Perhaps you could find something in there we could use to escape."

"Like what?" Young Link snapped.

"Who knows?" Shulk shrugged. "But there must be something if Master Hand wipes our memory after."

Palutena nodded. "Yes. I'm sure he'd want us to remember fighting our friends if he could afford it."

"Then why broadcast the fight?" Zelda asked. "Why let us watch?"

"No one ever does," Pit said.

"But we still _can_," Zelda insisted. "If Master Hand were truly hiding something, he wouldn't let us watch the fights."

"Perhaps the film is edited," Robin suggested. "He doesn't let us watch through a window. It's a screen. It could be fake."

"To keep us from being suspicious," Shulk agreed.

"We're finally getting somewhere!" Toon Link exclaimed happily.

"All thanks to Link," Zelda said with a smile.

"I did nothing," Link replied.

"Well, that's debatable," Young Link shrugged. "But next time you've got a fight, try and remember again. And look for anything that could be at all helpful."

"Did you see anything this time?" Palutena asked.

Link shook his head. "Just Shulk and I fighting on a bridge."

"That's just a simulation," Shulk explained. "We weren't actually on a bridge."

"But you didn't see anything that could help us escape?" Zelda asked desperately.

"Unfortunately not," Link sighed.

Everyone seemed rather disappointed.

"Just keep your eyes open next time," Pit sighed.

Link nodded, even though he had no control over whether or not his eyes would be open. Or even if he would recover that memory. But he didn't need to dampen the mood any further. Everyone filed out of Link's room and down to the dining hall where lunch was being held.

**Author's Note: Yay! Something plot-relevant and not just dumping exposition on you all! And the last member of our little group, Robin. Again, a complete guess on his personality, but oh well.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros or any of the characters involved in it. I am earning no profit from this story, other than the enjoyment of writing it and sharing it with others! I hope you all enjoy reading it!**

For the next few weeks, Link didn't have a fight. The momentary hope his memory had given everyone else seemed to quickly fade. Link got settled into the mansion more, the idea of escape becoming more and more of a fantasy every day. He learned the names of everyone else besides his immediate group.

And as much as Link hated himself for it, he became accustomed to the mansion's routine. He woke up and hurried down to breakfast before Pit, Kirby, or King Dedede could get there. He then either sparred with Roy, Marth, or Lucina or played board games with Toon Link and Zelda. Then he'd hurry to lunch and eat quickly. He spent the afternoon with Pit mostly. The angel enjoyed playing whatever sport was going on that day outside. Link quickly discovered he was rather good at tennis and baseball, since it was like swinging a sword. He was terrible at basketball. He couldn't jump to save his life. Then he'd go to dinner, and soon to bed.

Somewhere between breakfast and dinner, Master Hand would announce a fight. Every once in a while, a day would come when there wasn't a fight. Most prisoners rejoiced in those days, but Link and his friends were always thoroughly disappointed. They always hoped Link would have a fight so he could try to remember anything relevant. Whenever Master Hand prepared to announce, Pit would try to contain his hope and excitement. Young Link would stare at Master Hand, daring him to not give Link a fight. Toon Link would cross his fingers and mutter hopefully. Zelda would close her eyes, scolding herself for hoping for Link's pain. Link would stare at the ground, keeping his expression perfectly neutral. He always desperately hoped for a fight, wanting to do anything to escape this place.

But it had become more than that. He no longer simply possessed a desire to escape. He wanted to break everyone out. If he had the chance to escape and leave everyone else, Link found himself believing he wouldn't take it. He couldn't bear the thought of just leaving the others behind in this horrible place.

Finally, the bells began ringing. Everyone bowed down, Link doing so upon instinct now. Master Hand appeared above the group. "Today's fight will be Yoshi versus Link. You all are dismissed." He left the room.

Link forced a sigh out of himself, remembering that he was supposed to be disappointed. He nodded sadly to Yoshi from across the room, the green dinosaur heading up the stairs dejectedly to get ready.

Cloud slapped Link excitedly on the back when no one was looking. Young Link nodded confidently. Pit almost laughed out loud. Zelda sent Link a sad smile. Shulk gave him a thumbs up. Toon Link gave him a hug.

As Link headed up into his room, he couldn't help but feel a little worried. He was under so much pressure. What if he didn't remember? What if there was nothing to be found, even if he did? How could he possibly destroy the last piece of hope these people had, if the plan failed? He shook his head slowly, desperately praying to the goddess Hylia for assistance. After donning his clothes, which weren't that bad this time-just a green tunic, a floppy green hat, and tan colored leather pants and boots-Link made his way down to the arena.

Yoshi was already waiting. The gentle dinosaur had been dyed a pinkish red. The two nodded to each other as they waited. No words were exchanged, for Yoshi did not speak in words Link could recognize. Eventually, Master Hand showed up. His robots quickly followed, once again wielding their syringes. Link held out his arm obediently, just wanting to get this over with. Yoshi followed suit. The robots forcefully thrust the thin needles into both combatants arms. Link quickly lost all control over himself and blacked out.

He woke up in his bed. Crowded around him were Young Link, Zelda, Pit, Cloud, Toon Link, Shulk, and even Robin. Palutena was noticeably absent. She was probably the one who had been sent to retrieve a potion. Which Link definitely needed. He was sore all over. Most of his ribs had been broken, yet again.

"Did you see anything?" Toon Link demanded once he noticed Link's fluttering blue eyes.

"Give him a minute," Zelda scolded gently. "He was beat up pretty bad."

"You did win," Young Link pointed out.

"As if there is any victory to be found in these mindless fights," Robin scoffed.

"I hope Palutena hurries up," Cloud grumbled.

"Lady Palutena will be here as soon as she can!" Pit said defensively.

Cloud shrugged.

A few seconds later, Link heard his door open. Palutena stepped into his view, holding up a red potion. "Here, drink this." Link gratefully took the potion. He sighed in relief as his wounds healed themselves instantaneously.

"Alright, now did you see anything?" Toon Link asked.

Link closed his eyes, trying to focus. But the memory did not come. "I...don't remember."

"How did you remember last time?" Robin asked. "Did something cause it?"

Link thought about the last time he had remembered, as well as all the times he had recovered a memory in Hyrule. "I...need something to trigger it."

"Like what?" Pit asked.

"I'm not sure," Link admitted. "Back in Hyrule, it was always a place. Locations would trigger my memories easily."

"Well, we don't have access to a location right now," Young Link muttered. "It's not like Master Hand's just going to let us stroll in and take a look."

"Agreed," Palutena sighed. "But what triggered it before?"

Suddenly, Shulk stumbled forwards. His dull blue eyes began to glow a bright cerulean. Cloud caught him and kept him from falling. "What's happening?" Cloud demanded.

"A vision!" Zelda exclaimed. "He's receiving a vision!"

"Of the future?" Cloud questioned.

Robin nodded.

After a few seconds, Shulk's glowing eyes returned to normal. He seemed to realize that Cloud was holding him, and quickly stood up. His face was burning red.

"What did you see?" Young Link cried.

"Do you need help deciphering it?" Robin asked.

Shulk shook his head. "It was very obvious. We were all in Yoshi's room. Just talking about the fight. Then Link almost blacked out. Then we're back in his room. He…" A triumphant smile spread across Shulk's face, "he says… 'I remember.'"

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Young Link exclaimed. "Let's go talk to Yoshi!" He started off down the hallway excitedly. Everyone else followed him, equally excited and hopeful.

Link lagged behind. Zelda slowed down and walked with him. "Are you alright?" she asked kindly. "You don't seem as excited as you should."

Link shook his head. "My feelings are of no concern to you, Zelda."

Zelda rolled her eyes. "You know that's not true." She smiled softly. "Come on. What's wrong?"

Link sighed. "What if...what if I don't remember? Or what if I don't find anything? How can I possibly tell them that?"

Zelda nodded in understanding. "Well, you will remember. Shulk's visions are never wrong. And if you don't find anything, it's not your fault. You've done everything you could have."

Link nodded. "But I'm the last sliver of hope you all have left. If I fail…"

"You won't fail," Zelda promised.

Link shook his head slowly, but said nothing more. He couldn't help but be reminded of the Great Calamity. He was his Princess Zelda's last hope against those guardians in his final hour. He was all of Hyrule's last hope to defeat Calamity Ganon. And he had failed them all. He hadn't been strong enough. And his princess and his people had suffered for 100 years for his mistakes. Link had vowed to never let something like that happen again. Yet, here in this prison, Link found himself under the same circumstances. He was everyone in this mansion's last hope for a successful fight against Master Hand. If he failed, only more suffering would follow.

By now, they were standing outside of Yoshi's door. Link could hear several voices coming from inside.

"You should go in first, Link," Zelda suggested. "So it seems we are all coming to share in Yoshi's loss and injuries."

Link nodded in agreement. He made his way to the front of the group, and gently opened Yoshi's door. As he could've guessed, both Mario brothers were inside, accompanied by Princesses Peach and Daisy. Kirby was also present. Yoshi was in his bed, though it seemed as though he had already received a potion.

"What're you all doing here?" Daisy demanded.

"We came to offer our condolences," Robin replied easily.

Yoshi nodded gratefully.

Link stared at the green dinosaur, begging his subconscious to unlock his memory. Everyone else in the room continued making pleasant conversation. Finally, Yoshi nodded along with something Young Link had pointed out, and feigned punching something. That did it. Link's breathing increased. He felt slightly nauseous. Then he stiffened, and his eyes widened.

He was no longer standing in Yoshi's room. He was facing off against the once again red dinosaur. They were standing on a flat, stony platform. To his left were several mossy ruins and a random patch of ice, despite the air being rather warm. To his right was the edge of the platform. Beyond the platform were several floating islands. Above them were three floating platforms that would be accessible by a quick jump. Link heard a familiar voice call out, "3...2...1...Go!" and then he and Yoshi charged each other. Link jumped and swung his sword vertically, smashing it into Yoshi's head. Yoshi flew backwards and slammed into the floor. He picked himself up easily. Link paused in his charge and grabbed his bow from where it was slung across his back. He nocked it and pulled back on the bowstring. Yoshi rushed him. Link released the arrow, and it stuck itself in Yoshi's stomach. Yoshi flew backwards again. The arrow disappeared. Link pulled another arrow from his quiver. This time, Yoshi jumped over it. Link found he could not point his bow up. That or whatever idiot that was controlling him didn't understand how aiming worked.

The knight and the dinosaur continued their mindless fight for a few more minutes. Neither could really get an advantage. They basically took turns hitting each other. Several of Link's bones had shattered by this point, but he continued running around as if he was completely fine. It was excruciating, but he did his best to pay attention to what was going on.

Finally, something interesting happened. A rainbow colored ball drifted into the arena. It was marked with the same symbol that was engraved on the double doors of the mansion; the odd plus sign shoved into the bottom left corner of the ball. The vertical stripe was noticeably thicker than the horizontal one. Both fighters abruptly stopped fighting each other and turned on the ball. Yoshi jumped up and slapped at it. Link jumped and slashed it multiple times. Yoshi threw a few eggs at it. Link did his spin attack into it. It shattered.

Power unlike anything Link had ever felt flowed through every vein in his body. Looking down at his hands revealed that he was glowing, surrounded by a colorful aura. Yoshi, realizing his opponent had broken the ball, turned around and ran. Link chased him around for a moment, the power inside him becoming almost uncontrollable. He needed to let it out, or he feared he might explode.

Finally, Yoshi paused for just a second too long at the edge of the platform. Link felt the power stream out of him. Fueled only by instinct, he drew his bow from his back once more. This time, it took the form of an Ancient Bow. The arrow he nocked inside was an Ancient Arrow. He released it, the arrow flying faster and farther than should've been possible. It found its target; Yoshi's head. The red dinosaur was blasted off the platform and beyond Link's sight.

Then he shuddered, and he was in his bed again. The pain from his broken bones was no longer present. Link rubbed at his heart absentmindedly, suddenly missing the incredible power he had possessed for a short while. Then he suddenly realized that everyone was expectantly waiting for him to wake up.

"Well?" Young Link asked.

"I...I remember," Link breathed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros or any of the characters involved in it. I am earning no profit from this story, other than the enjoyment of writing it and sharing it with others! I hope you all enjoy reading it!**

Everyone in the room cheered.

"Did you see anything?" Zelda asked.

Link nodded. Everyone fell silent, waiting in bated breath for Link to explain what he had seen. "I saw this...this ball. It was glowing, and it was rainbow colored. It had the same symbol on it that is engraved in the main doors. When I broke it by hitting it multiple times...power. I've never felt that much power. Not even the Triforce of Courage or the Sword that Seals the Darkness granted me that much power. I was glowing, so much power coursed through me. When I released this power, my regular bow had been transformed into an Ancient Bow, the most powerful bow in my world. My arrow was an Ancient Arrow, which always kills its target. Yoshi was sent flying faster than my eyes could track."

"So, we find these things, and we use them to kill Master Hand and Crazy Hand," Young Link decided.

"In theory, that will be the plan," Robin agreed. "But first, we must find where Master Hand keeps these things."

"And then get at least one for each fighter," Shulk added.

"All without Master Hand finding out," Zelda finished.

Young Link scowled.

"But, I'm sure we'll figure it out!" Pit exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air.

"Yes. We've gotten this far," Palutena agreed.

"How are going to go about finding these balls?" Cloud asked.

Robin sighed. "How about we think about it? Not like we're on a schedule."

"And don't do anything stupid that will let Master Hand know we know about these things," Zelda added. She stared directly at Young Link as she spoke.

"What? Why are you looking at me?" he demanded.

"Let's say you can be a bit...rash," Robin sighed.

"Not true!" Young Link cried.

"Let's not do this now," Zelda scolded quickly.

"And don't tell any of the other fighters either," Shulk decided.

"Why not?" Palutena asked. "Certainly, giving them hope would be a good thing."

Shulk shook his head. "We don't know for sure if this will work. If it doesn't...how could we rip that hope away?"

"Not to mention a few of them have rather loose lips," Cloud added.

"Yes, that too," Shulk agreed.

With their meeting decidedly adjourned, everyone headed down to dinner. Link hardly ate anything. He wasn't very hungry. He couldn't stop thinking about that power. Yes, it would be wonderful if they found a way to harness it and kill Master Hand with it. But what if it failed? What if they didn't escape? What if he never saw his princess again?

Zelda noticed Link's full plate he had abandoned. Normally, Link could challenge even Pit for who ate the most. She politely excused herself from the game she had been playing with Toon Link, and headed upstairs. She gently opened Link's door. The stoic knight was in the middle of his room, just staring at a strange, flat device with a blue screen. He looked up when she entered, momentarily startled.

"Zelda," he greeted, hooking the device to his belt and turning it off.

"Link," Zelda replied with a smile. "Are you feeling alright? You hardly touched your dinner."

"I'm fine," Link answered evenly.

"I don't think so," Zelda sighed. "What's wrong?"

"I'm fine," Link repeated.

"No, you're not," Zelda insisted. "I've spent a few months with you now. Even with your emotionless act, I can tell when something's not right."

"I do not wish to talk about it," Link muttered. "I'm sure Toon Link is expecting you to tuck him into bed soon."

"He can wait," Zelda replied. "I'm worried about you."

"There is nothing to be worried about," Link answered.

Zelda took a step forward, and gently grabbed Link's hand. He stiffened, unsure what to make of the unexpected physical contact. But he did not pull away. He stared into her eyes. Zelda stared back, a small smile present on her face. "You don't always have to be strong," she whispered quietly to him.

"I beg to differ," Link replied, lowering his eyes. "I am a knight. That is my job."

"Jobs don't matter here," Zelda objected. "Certainly by now you've realized that."

"Without my duty, I am nothing," Link stated seriously.

Zelda shook her head sadly. "That's not true."

"It is," Link sighed. "Zelda...without my job, I don't know who I am."

"You're the Hero of Hyrule," Zelda answered easily.

"I am the failed Hero of Hyrule," Link muttered.

"No, you're not," Zelda whispered.

Link looked away, pulling his hand free from Zelda's. "Forgive me. I should not be concerning you with my troubles. I'm sure Toon Link is waiting."

"Yes, I suppose so," Zelda sighed. "But you are not a failure, Link. And we're going to do this. It will work. Have hope." With that, she exited the room.

Link stood in his room for several more minutes, staring at the closed door. He couldn't decide if he wished for Zelda to return or for her to leave him alone. He shook his head, forcing the issue from his mind. He shouldn't care what Zelda decided to do. And yet...he found himself longing for her soft voice and kind words.

Link lay down on his bed, closing his eyes. Today was a good day, wasn't it? He and everyone else a step closer to escaping this nightmare. To returning to their worlds. Then why was Link so unhappy? He had done his part. Now it was up to Robin, Shulk, and Zelda to think of a way to procure these power balls. But he couldn't shake the nervous feeling from his brain, no matter how hard he tried.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros or any of the characters involved in it. I am earning no profit from this story, other than the enjoyment of writing it and sharing it with others! I hope you all enjoy reading it!**

Link hated himself for how many parallels he was able to draw between his previous failure and these new circumstances. For 100 years ago, he had felt exactly as he was feeling now. He had done his part by drawing the Master Sword from its pedestal. It had been up to Zelda and the other Champions to figure out how to control the guardians and Divine Beasts. Though none of that ended up mattering in the end. And then Link had failed them all.

It was all too easy for that too happen again. Too many things could go wrong. Master Hand could learn that they knew of the power's existence. They could get caught stealing them. Someone might decide not to fight with them, or worse, fight against them. Even with their small advantage, the odds didn't look good.

Eventually, Link slipped into a shallow and uneasy sleep. He must have rolled around a lot, for when he woke up he was lying on his floor. He picked himself up and checked the time on the digital clock on the drawer next to his bed. 8:20, it read. Link had slept in late. And he was surprised no one had come to wake him. Nonetheless, he made his way downstairs as usual. Everyone was already seated around the breakfast table. Zelda had graciously saved Link both a chair and a meager amount of food. Link hurried and sat down, noticing both Pit and Kirby hungrily eyeing his plate.

"Oh good, you're not dead," Young Link commented as the older hero seated himself.

"I am not," Link agreed.

"Zelda wouldn't let us wake you up!" Toon Link exclaimed, as though that were the worst crime imaginable.

"I insisted you needed rest," Zelda explained. "You seemed quite tired last night."

"I was indeed," Link sighed. "You have my greatest thanks, Zelda."

Zelda smiled warmly.

"So, did you guys think of anything?" Pit whispered, after making sure no one was listening.

Robin shook his head. "We're more than certain that Master Hand keeps these things in his office. That's the only place we really can't go. Even less than the arena or the torture room."

"Makes sense," Cloud agreed.

"How are we getting in there?" Palutena questioned.

"That's the part we haven't figured out," Zelda sighed. "Only one person has ever been in Master Hand's office."

"Who?" Link couldn't help but ask.

"Ganondorf," Young Link growled.

"Ganondorf?" Pit repeated nervously. "You mean, the guy who tried to take over Hyrule with the Triforce of Power?"

"Yeah, that Ganondorf," Young Link muttered.

"How did he ever manage that?" Shulk asked.

"Who knows?" Young Link spat.

"We should ask him how he did it," Zelda decided.

Young Link scoffed. "You can't just ask Ganondorf a question! Trust me, he's nasty!"

"He is!" Toon Link added.

"Do you know him, Toon Link?" Cloud questioned.

Toon Link nodded. "I fought him on my quest to save my little sister, Aryll. He's mean."

"Can't be that bad," Cloud shrugged. "I mean, if _Toon Link_…"

Young Link slapped him. "Don't you dare finish that sentence."

"Sorry," Cloud muttered. "Just saying."

"What was he going to say?" Toon Link asked.

"Something you don't need to hear," Young Link answered.

"In any case," Zelda began quickly. "We need to get into that office. Young Link, I understand how much you dislike him. I can't even imagine what it would be like for me if Yuga were here. But if we want to escape this place, we must put aside our differences."

Young Link mumbled some not very kind words under his breath. Toon Link stared at him with wide eyes. "Young Link!" Zelda exclaimed. "Apologize!"

"For what?" Young Link demanded. "Everything I just said about Ganondorf is true!"

"Toon Link was listening," Zelda hissed.

Young Link sighed. "I'm sorry I swore, Toon Link," he drawled.

Toon Link nodded numbly.

Cloud cleared his throat awkwardly. "I'll go talk to him, if you all are too scared."

"I shall accompany you," Link added.

"Anyone else coming?" Cloud asked.

"I'll come," Shulk decided.

"That should be all," Robin decided. "If we bring our entire group, Ganondorf will be very suspicious."

"Agreed," Zelda said. "Remember. You only have to get him to tell you how he got into Master Hand's office. Do not tell him our plan or our knowledge. We can't risk him knowing."

"Surely he wants to get out of here as badly as we do," Shulk stated.

"I'm sure he does," Zelda agreed. "But the fewer people who know, the better. We'll tell everyone when the time is right."

Cloud nodded. "Sounds good. Come on, Link and Shulk." He got up and headed down to the bar. It was underground, and none of the children were allowed inside, much to Young Link's dismay. Ganondorf was almost always hanging around the bar. He usually played pool with Wolf and Bowser, but he was also widely known as an excellent poker player.

When Cloud opened the door, no one paid the trio any mind. As per usual, Captain Falcon, Snake, Falco, and Samus were playing cards. For a long time, Cloud had been part of that group. But he now preferred to hang around Link and the rest of Link's friends. Bowser, Wolf, and Ganondorf were using the pool table. It seemed Bowser and Wolf were playing. Ganondorf was just watching.

Cloud strode right up to him. "Hey. Ganondorf."

Ganondorf looked up. He studied the group before him before speaking. "What do you want, Cloud?"

"We've got a question for you," Cloud answered.

"I'm busy," Ganondorf growled, returning his attention to Bowser and Wolf's game of pool.

"It's important," Shulk insisted.

"Another one of your stupid escape plans?" Ganondorf asked. "Might as well stop trying. We're never getting out of here."

"It's not like it's even that bad," Wolf added as he waited for Bowser to do his turn. "We can do whatever we want as long as we don't leave."

"My freedom is not a price I'm willing to pay," Link stated.

Wolf shrugged. "Not my problem. All I'm saying is that it's not like we're locked up in cells every night."

"That's not why we're here," Cloud interrupted. "We just have a question."

"Don't lie to me," Ganondorf laughed. "I know one as high and mighty as the Hero of Hyrule wouldn't bother with one as lowly as me if it didn't serve some greater purpose."

Shulk sighed. "Fine. We're creating another plan. But you don't even have to do anything. We just need to know how you got into Master Hand's office."

"You planning on getting in there?" Ganondorf concluded. "Alright. I'll tell you."

Shulk sighed in relief.

"But not for free," Ganondorf continued. "I'll tell you if one of you three beats me in a game of poker."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Shulk's eyes glowed bright blue again. He stumbled forward. This time it was Link who caught him. Ganondorf raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with him?"

"None of your business," Cloud snapped. "And we'll think about your offer. Come on, Link. We better get Shulk back to his room."

Link nodded and basically carried his friend out of the bar. Once Cloud had shut the door behind them, Shulk woke up. "What did you see?" Cloud demanded. "Don't worry, Ganondorf's not around."

Shulk shook his head. "It's not good. I saw Link playing against Ganondorf…"

"Why me?" Link asked. "Certainly, Cloud should play. He's played cards before."

"I'm not sure," Shulk admitted. "But that's not the point. Ganondorf cheats. He's got a deck of cards stuck up his sleeve, and he grabs the ones he needs from it."

"And no one has ever noticed this before?" Cloud questioned.

"I could only see because my vision showed me," Shulk replied. "Anyone else would never know."

"That's not that bad, though," Cloud shrugged. "We bust him for cheating, Link wins by defect, and he'll have to tell us."

"But how do we prove he's cheating?" Shulk questioned. "He'll deny it for sure."

"Ganondorf's gauntlet is metal," Link stated. "That is what he's hiding the cards under, correct?"

"Yeah, so?" Shulk asked.

Link unhooked the Sheikah Slate from his belt. "This can act as... I think you call them 'magnets.' I pull Ganondorf's gauntlet off, the cards fall out, and I win."

"So, that's why you're playing and not me," Cloud noted.

"I suppose so," Link agreed.

"Brilliant!" Shulk exclaimed. "I think it will work perfectly."

"It will," Link promised.

"Great. Now all we have to do is teach you how to play poker," Cloud finished. "You don't even have to be good. You just need to play a few hands, and then pull Ganondorf's gauntlet off."

Link nodded.

"When should we tell Ganondorf Link will play him?" Shulk questioned.

"After Link learns," Cloud answered. "I told Ganondorf we'd think about it before dragging you out here."

Shulk sighed. "Sorry for passing out."

"Are you kidding?" Cloud laughed. "Without your vision, there's no way we'd have figured that out. And there's no way we would've won either. Kind of hard to beat a cheater."

Shulk nodded.

"Your ability is not something to apologize for, Shulk," Link added.

"Yeah," Shulk shrugged. "Just wish I'd seen this place before I got taken. Maybe I wouldn't be here."

"But then none of us would have any hope for escape," Cloud stated.

Shulk nodded again. He didn't seem convinced.

"In any case," Link began, "we should let the others know what our current plan is."

"We should," Cloud agreed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros or any of the characters involved in it. I am earning no profit from this story, other than the enjoyment of writing it and sharing it with others! I hope you all enjoy reading it!**

Link led the way up the stairs away from the bar and back to Zelda's room. It was after breakfast, so the princess and Toon Link would be playing board games there. That's what they always did. Toon Link was too young to play sports outside with everyone else. He was allowed to, if he wanted. But he simply was too small. He'd get run over. So, Zelda always played inside with him. Link knew where Zelda's room was, for sometimes he would join her in playing with Toon Link. Sometimes playing sports or sparring got old.

Link gently knocked on Zelda's closed door when he, Cloud, and Shulk arrived. "Come in," came Zelda's reply. Link opened the door. Zelda smiled. "Link. How did it go?"

"Did Ganondorf hurt you?" Toon Link demanded. He jumped up and ran over to Link, checking him thoroughly for any wounds.

Link allowed the younger hero to study his arms and legs before answering. "He did not, Toon Link. I am fine. It went alright, Zelda."

"Alright?" Zelda repeated.

"Link's got to learn poker," Cloud stated.

"What?" Zelda asked. "Why?"

Shulk explained what he had seen and what their plan was.

Zelda nodded. "Makes sense. And it should work."

"I am glad you approve," Link said.

Zelda smiled.

"Come on, Link," Cloud ordered. "We can go learn in my room."

"I'll let Pit, Palutena, and Young Link know," Shulk decided.

"I shall inform Robin," Zelda added.

Now that everyone had a course of action, they all went separate ways. Cloud grabbed a deck of cards from his desk drawer, and gestured for Link to sit down. He then dealt them out, explaining the rules and the objective. Link caught on quickly. He wasn't good by any means, but he understood pretty well. He was also an expert on what Cloud referred to as a 'poker face.' By dinnertime, Link almost felt ready. He and Cloud decided they would practice until bedtime that night, and then Link would challenge Ganondorf the next day.

"I hear you're learning poker!" Pit exclaimed excitedly as Link sat down.

"I am," Link agreed.

"Is it fun?" Young Link asked desperately. "Zelda never let me learn."

"You're too young," Zelda sighed. "And too rash. You'd lose all your rupees in one night!"

"I would not!" Young Link snapped. He leaned in towards Link, "Will you teach me?" he whispered hopefully.

"Me too?" Pit added. "Lady Palutena never let me learn either."

"If Zelda will not, and your goddess will not, I will not," Link stated simply.

"Fun killer," Young Link spat. He crossed his arms over his chest.

Pit just sighed dejectedly, his wings visibly lowering in defeat.

"I'll teach you," Cloud offered. "If you pay me."

"Cloud!" Zelda cried, slapping him on the wrist.

"Kidding, kidding," Cloud replied quickly.

Zelda shot him a glare.

"Are we any closer to getting out of here?" Toon Link asked.

"We are," Zelda answered gently. "I promise. Once Link beats Ganondorf tomorrow, we'll know how to get into Master Hand's office. And once we do that, we can find those orbs Link saw. We'll collect them, give at least one to every fighter, and then we'll kill Master Hand and Crazy Hand."

"So many steps," Toon Link sighed.

"I know," Zelda agreed. "But at least we know what steps to take."

Toon Link nodded thoughtfully. He didn't look convinced. Zelda took his hand.

"We're getting out of here," she promised. "Don't ever lose hope. That's important, alright?"

"Alright," Toon Link agreed.

"Now, why don't you head on up to bed?" Zelda suggested.

"It's not bedtime!" Toon Link protested.

"Here, I'll come with you, and we can play some more games, okay?" Zelda offered.

Toon Link smiled and ran upstairs. Zelda politely excused herself from the table and followed him.

"...isn't that right, Link?" Pit was saying when Link returned his attention to everyone else.

"What?" Link asked.

"He wasn't paying attention," Cloud snickered. "Too busy watching Zelda."

"I was simply ensuring Toon Link was alright," Link objected. "He seemed upset."

"Zelda had it under control," Young Link sneered. "And don't pretend we don't notice how often you stare after her."

"Whatever are you talking about?" Link demanded.

He wasn't the only one who was confused. Both Pit and Shulk looked dumbfounded. But everyone else, Young Link, Cloud, Palutena, and even Robin, were laughing.

"What is so funny?" Link asked, raising his voice slightly. He didn't understand why he was being made fun of.

"Oh, come on!" Cloud laughed. "You like her!"

Link stiffened. "I do not."

"Yes, you do," Young Link teased.

"I do not!" Link insisted.

"Link and Zelda, sitting in a tree," Young Link sang loudly.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Cloud continued.

Link got up and shoved his chair back into place. He stalked upstairs into his room.

"Oh, come on, man!" Young Link called after him. "We're just having a little fun!"

Link didn't reply. No one came after him. He sat in his room, staring off into space. Just thinking. He didn't like Zelda, did he? Not in that way...right? That would be inappropriate. A knight and a princess. Not to mention a princess from another world! Link shook his head, putting his head into his hands.

He hated this place. He couldn't wait to get out. He wondered how his Zelda was faring. He wondered if she missed him. No, no. Certainly not. She probably pronounced him dead and moved on. That is her duty as princess. The loss of a bodyguard should not be a big deal.

Someone knocked on his door.

Link looked up.

"Link?" Zelda called. "Are you in there?"

"I am," Link called back.

"May I come in?" Zelda asked.

"You may do whatever you wish," Link answered.

Zelda opened up the door. She smiled brightly. "I just tucked Toon Link in for bed. And I was looking for you. You weren't in Cloud's room, so I figured you were up here."

"You were looking for me?" Link repeated.

"Yes, I was," Zelda agreed. "I wanted to talk to you. Is that alright?"

"Of course, Zelda," Link replied hurriedly. He pulled a chair out for her and gestured for her to sit down. He sat down on the edge of his bed.

"I wanted to thank you," Zelda began. "You've done so much for us all. Without your memory, we'd still be stuck on square one. And now, you're taking the time to learn an entire new game simply to assist us in escaping. I haven't told you how much I appreciate that. So, thank you, Link. I hope you understand how much hope you have given us all. Toon Link seems so much happier, with the thought of escaping on his mind. Even Young Link has been more at ease lately."

"I hardly did anything, Zelda," Link argued. "It was you, Shulk, and Robin who created most of our plan."

Zelda shook her head. "It was not, and you know it."

The pair settled into companionable silence for a few moments.

"Do you believe our plan will work, Zelda?" Link asked eventually.

"Of course!" Zelda replied. Her bright smile faded. "Do you not?"

"I do not know," Link sighed.

"You must have hope," Zelda told him. "Without hope, the battle is already lost."

"Hope does not win battles," Link retorted.

Zelda stared at Link in disbelief. "Hope is everything. Hope gives you a reason to fight!"

"I already have a reason," Link stated. "I must save everyone."

"What's the point if you don't believe you're going to win?" Zelda questioned. "Why bother fighting?"

"Because it is my job," Link answered easily. "You forget I am a knight."

"No, I don't," Zelda corrected. "I don't see how a knight wouldn't understand hope."

Link didn't answer, choosing instead to stare at his lap.

Zelda's tone softened. "Link...are you thinking about the Great Calamity?"

"I am," Link admitted.

"That's not happening again," Zelda promised. "We're getting out of here."

"I am glad you think so," Link sighed.

"If...if I can ever help you, let me know," Zelda offered. She could tell Link was done talking.

"I will," Link agreed. But he knew he could never bring himself to take her up on the offer. It would be wrong for a knight to bother a princess with his troubles. Zelda nodded and left the room, shutting the door behind her. Link lay down on his bed, closing his eyes. Sleep came to him quickly.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros or any of the characters involved in it. I am earning no profit from this story, other than the enjoyment of writing it and sharing it with others! I hope you all enjoy reading it!**

The next morning, Link went down to breakfast as usual, last night's teasing completely forgotten. Young Link and Cloud sheepishly apologized, and Link insisted it was alright. Zelda, of course, asked what the problem had been, and no one gave her a real answer. She dropped the subject, instead choosing to ask, "Link, are you ready to play Ganondorf today?"

"I do not feel quite ready," Link answered. "I was thinking Cloud and I could play after breakfast, and I would challenge him after lunch."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Cloud agreed.

"Don't rush," Shulk said. "We've only got one shot at this. If you're not ready, keep practicing. I know we all want to get out of here, but compared to how long we've been waiting, a few more days won't be a big deal."

"I understand," Link replied. "But I am confident that I can complete this task today."

The rest of breakfast was as it usually was. Living and hanging out with the same people every day for months on end got to be quite boring. By this point, everyone had shared every story they had. Someone could begin a tale, and the others could finish it for them. Mostly small talk was made about their escape plan. Another common subject was what they'd do once they got out.

Once Link and Cloud had finished eating, Cloud led Link back to his room. He dealt out the cards again, gave himself and Link some chips, and they began to play. Link improved a little, and he beat Cloud in two hands. That wasn't much, but it was something. Link was glad their plan hinged on the Sheikah Slate's magnesis, and not his actual competence. Otherwise, they'd be doomed.

By lunchtime, Link was feeling much more confident. Not that he could really beat Ganondorf, even if he wasn't cheating, but that he'd be able to play out a few hands without losing all his chips. All the others offered him encouragement, which Link always accepted with a simple nod.

After lunch, Link went down to the bar, accompanied only by Shulk. It had been agreed that not everyone should go, both because Young Link and Toon Link couldn't go into the bar, and because having a crowd would draw unnecessary attention. It was also agreed that Shulk should come in case he had a vision and the plan needed to change.

Link opened the door to the bar. Ganondorf was seated at a high table, arm wrestling against Samus. Surprisingly, the bounty hunter was putting up a good resistance. Both contestants had fierce snarls carved into their faces as they pushed against each other. Sweat was dripping down Samus's face, and Ganondorf was breathing hard. Link and Shulk joined the ring of fighters who were watching. It seemed divided. On Samus's side were Fox, Falco, Captain Falcon, and even Sheik. On Ganondorf's side were Bowser, Wolf, and Bayonetta. It seemed the angel hunter had left her usual companions outside, for they weren't with her.

After several minutes of the two strenuously pushing, Samus couldn't hold up anymore. Her arm collapsed against the table with a loud slam. Ganondorf released his hold on her, a smirk on his face. "Next time, think more carefully when insulting the King of Evil!"

"I think the King of Evil's a cheater!" Samus spat. "You used magic! I could feel it burning my hand!"

"Bet you can't prove it," Ganondorf sneered.

Samus clenched her jaw. She couldn't.

Ganondorf laughed, turning away from her. His side of the table congratulated him on his victory. Link walked over to him, followed by Shulk. The pair earned themselves several disgusted looks from Samus's side.

"Ganondorf," Link said.

The Gerudo turned around. He began laughing. "The Hero of Hyrule. What're you doing down here?"

"I am here to challenge you to a game of poker," Link answered. "If I win, then you will tell Shulk and me how you got into Master Hand's office."

Ganondorf nodded. "And if you lose? What do I get?"

"Name your prize," Link stated.

"Bad plan," Shulk hissed. "You should've picked something!"

Ganondorf smiled smugly. "Very well. If _I_ win, you're doing me a favor. See, I need something from Master Hand's office. You'll get it for me if I win."

"And you will tell me how?" Link questioned.

"I will not," Ganondorf sneered. "You'll figure it out yourself."

"You'll end up in the torture room for sure!" Shulk exclaimed.

"And what is it you need?" Link asked, ignoring Shulk's comment. He did not intend to lose.

"That's not part of our bargain," Ganondorf stated. "I'll tell you after I win."

"I'm adding it to my winning prize," Link decided.

"Then I'm adding something to mine," Ganondorf replied. "You will get _two _things from Master Hand's office."

"Fine," Link concluded. "Shall we begin?"

"We shall," Ganondorf agreed. "Barkeeper! Give us a deck of cards!" A robot rushed over to where they were and handed Ganondorf a deck of cards. Ganondorf shuffled it, cut it, then dealt it out. He then distributed the chips.

By now, quite a crowd had gathered to watch. Of course, all of Ganondorf's companions had settled down to watch; Bayonetta, Bowser, and Wolf. But it seemed Sheik had become interested in the match as well, then had explained the high stakes to Samus, who had told everyone in the bar, so now Link and Ganondorf had a ring of fighters gathered around their table.

Shulk seemed rather nervous. It seemed he didn't like not being in control of what was happening. Link played several hands. He lost every one, though he did note that Ganondorf always had slightly superior cards. Even if Link wasn't terrible, he doubted he would've won. After only a short while, Link was running low on chips. He knew if he didn't make his move soon, he'd lose the game. And it also seemed that Ganondorf had gotten settled. He had a smirk carved onto his face. "Not going your way, is it, hero?" he laughed.

Link allowed his mouth to twitch slightly, giving Ganondorf the idea he was winning.

The Gerudo sneered.

Link silently slid the Sheikah Slate from his belt. He intently stared at his cards, pretending to decide his next move. He allowed his eyes to flick down to the screen for just a moment, and selected Magnesis. No one was paying attention to his lap. They were too focused on the very few chips remaining in his pile. Shulk did his best to not stare at the Slate, to avoid attracting attention. Link pointed the device at Ganondorf's gauntlet that he kept under the table. He held his cards with his other hand. Link activated Magnesis, and pulled the gauntlet cleanly off of the King of Evil's hand. Link released the gauntlet, and it fell to the floor with a loud clang. Everyone jumped and looked under the table. Link returned the Sheikah Slate to his belt before he joined the rest of the fighters in staring at the cards that were now splayed across the floor.

Ganondorf swore loudly and swiped his gauntlet from up off the ground.

"Care to explain?" Link demanded, keeping his expression neutral.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros or any of the characters involved in it. I am earning no profit from this story, other than the enjoyment of writing it and sharing it with others! I hope you all enjoy reading it!**

"He's a cheater!" Samus accused.

"Yeah!" Captain Falcon agreed.

Fox and Falco nodded.

Bowser seemed stunned.

Wolf shrugged.

Bayonetta appeared amused.

Ganondorf didn't say anything else. He shoved the table over, spilling the remaining cards and chips across the ground. He headed for the door. Link stood in front of him, preventing him from leaving. "You owe us that explanation."

"I owe you nothing!" Ganondorf snarled.

"You did lose," Shulk pointed out. "Cheating is a loss by default."

Ganondorf hesitated. He shook his head. "You forget I'm a thief. And a liar." He reached for the door knob. Link still didn't move.

"Tell us, Ganondorf," he ordered. "I beat you."

"No," Ganondorf answered firmly. "Get out of my way."

Link didn't budge.

"Fine," Ganondorf sighed. "I'll make you." He raised his fist. Link drew the Master Sword.

"You're not going to win that fight, Ganondorf," someone called.

Ganondorf turned around. Standing behind him, with all their weapons drawn, were Sheik, Samus, Fox, Falco, and Captain Falcon. "Tell Link how you got into Master Hand's office," Sheik commanded.

"He won," Samus added.

"If you don't, we'll make you," Fox added.

Ganondorf lowered his hand. "Very well. I'll tell you in my room, hero."

"No, you won't," Falco objected.

"You can do it right here," Samus agreed.

Ganondorf swore under his breath. "Fine. I got in when he wasn't there. He leaves to find new fighters every three weeks. Most often, his searches are unsuccessful, which is why we don't have a new prisoner every three weeks."

"What about the robot guards?" Shulk questioned. "How'd you get past them?"

"Easy," Ganondorf snickered. "Simple spell. Shut them off by cutting off their power source for exactly the amount of time I needed."

"And Crazy Hand?" Shulk inquired.

"He leaves too," Ganondorf explained.

Shulk nodded thoughtfully, already trying to figure out what the next step in their plan would be.

"Am I free to go?" Ganondorf asked sarcastically.

"No," Link answered. "You still have to tell me what you wanted from Master Hand's office."

Ganondorf rolled his eyes. "Oh yes, that. Where did you think he kept all of our weapons that he doesn't let us use? I'm sure Young Link has told you about all the weapons he collected during his journey across Hyrule. Haven't you ever stopped to wonder where they all are?"

Link didn't reply. He had always assumed the younger hero kept them in his room where no one could find them. Most of them sounded ridiculously dangerous. And Link hadn't been interested in getting on Young Link's bad side by looking for them.

"They're in Master Hand's office," Ganondorf went on. "I wanted some of my stuff back."

"Well, I'm afraid that's not happening," Link informed him. He stepped out of Ganondorf's way, allowing him to pass.

"What is it that you wanted from Master Hand's office if you didn't know the weapons were in there?" Ganondorf questioned.

"That is not information I'm willing to share," Link answered evenly. "You may go now."

Ganondorf exited the bar. Everyone sheathed their weapons.

"Come on, Shulk," Link stated. "Let us go. We have what we came for."

"Hold on just a moment!" Samus exclaimed. "You can't just leave like that!"

"Why ever not?" Link asked.

"We'd like to know what you're so interested in too," Fox answered.

"It's not everyday someone decides they'd like to get in to Master Hand's office," Sheik agreed.

Link looked to Shulk. Shulk nodded slowly. Link returned his attention to everyone else. "Very well," he began. "As I'm sure you're aware, Shulk, Zelda, and Robin have been putting together another escape plan with my help. You see, during my adventure in Hyrule, I lost all my memories. For some reason, that experience has given me the ability to regain memories that were once lost to me, when I'm provided the right trigger. Using this ability, I was able to remember my fights. Through these memories, I discovered the existence of these...powerful orbs. When I broke one by attacking it repeatedly, power unlike anything I've ever felt coursed through me. When that power was released, my bow had turned into the most powerful bow in my land, and my arrow into an Ancient Arrow. Ancient Arrows always kill. I hit Yoshi with it, and he was blasted out of the arena."

Link's audience nodded slowly.

"I assume you think those orbs are kept in Master Hand's office?" Sheik concluded.

"Where else would he keep them?" Shulk questioned. "We're allowed to go everywhere else except the torture room."

"He's not keeping them in the torture room," Link promised. He remembered that room clearly. There had been nothing in it.

"So, what are you going to do with these things?" Samus asked.

"Give one to everyone here," Shulk answered. "Then we'll storm Master Hand's office and kill both him and Crazy Hand. Then we'll be free to leave."

"And you're certain giving _everyone_ one of these things is a good idea?" Samus questioned. "Including _Ridley?_"

Shulk nodded. "I'm more than certain. Everyone here wants to get out as badly as you do."

"Still...old rivalries might be a problem," Sheik sighed.

"They won't waste their shot," Shulk insisted. "That's why we're only giving them one. Trust me. I think if we gave even Young Link two, he'd use one on Ganondorf. We've thought this through."

"Makes sense to me," Fox admitted. "Even if Wolf is a nasty pirate, he'll want to get out. Self preservation is always his first priority."

"I do hope you realize I'm listening," Wolf snickered.

Everyone turned around. Wolf wasn't the only one. Bayonetta was also staring intently at the group, particularly Link. Bowser seemed interested as well.

"If you mutter a word of this to anyone…" Falco began.

"No, it's alright," Shulk decided. "We need to spread the word anyway. I doubt we'd be able to stop them from sharing if we wanted to."

"Got that right," Bayonetta sneered.

"We should really get going," Link stated, turning to leave. "I'm certain Zelda and the others are waiting."

Shulk nodded.

"Wait!" someone called.

Link turned around. Bowser had gotten up, and was approaching him. Link reached up towards the Master Sword's hilt. Bowser froze.

"What do you want?" Link demanded.

Bowser raised his hands in surrender. "I…" he began awkwardly, his voice sounding more like a guttural snarl than actual words. "I...wanted to say thank you."

Link lowered his hand slowly, stunned. "You...are welcome."

"I'm not as bad as Princess Peach and the Mario brothers claim!" Bowser went on hurriedly.

"You capture her literally every three weeks," Shulk pointed out.

"I know," Bowser sighed. "But has anyone ever told you why?"

"Because you are a pervert," Link answered. "And want to marry her."

Bowser looked at the ground. "No! I want her because...I have a child. Nine children, actually. I didn't want them to grow up like I did. Without a mother."

"And yet you spend all your time here in the bar," Link scoffed.

"I'm trying to make some money!" Bowser exclaimed. "I'm practically broke!"

"From what I've heard, you own a castle," Fox laughed.

"Because I stole it!" Bowser replied. "I...don't want to do that anymore. My time here...well...I've become much more familiar with the Mario brothers than I ever thought I'd be. They're not as bad as I thought they were…"

"You don't exactly seem like you're on good terms with them," Shulk noted.

"Well, of course not!" Bowser agreed. "Would you be willing to accept someone who captured you over and over again? I mean, I get it. But I'm trying to be better. I want Jr. and all the others to have a real childhood. Not helping me run a war effort against a perfectly innocent kingdom. If we ever get out…"

"You mean _when_ we get out," Shulk corrected.

"Sure," Bowser shrugged. "When we get out, I'm going to start over. Move somewhere far from the Mushroom Kingdom and maybe get a job or something. But I'm done stealing and burning and capturing." He finished with a huff, and looked up expectantly. No one seemed to know what to do with that.

Link nodded slowly. "Your efforts sound noble." Finished speaking, he turned to leave. This time, no one stopped him. Shulk followed behind the hero. It was after lunch. Pit, Young Link, and Cloud would be outside. Palutena was most likely with Zelda and Toon Link. Robin was probably with Chrom. Link led the way to Zelda's room, figuring that informing her would be most important. That way she and Shulk could start planning a raid into Master Hand's office as soon as possible.

Link gently knocked on Zelda's door, once he and Shulk had arrived.

"Come in," Zelda called.

Link opened the door. Zelda was seated on her bed, a book open in her hands, and Toon Link seated in her lap. Palutena sitting beside the princess. All three looked up expectantly as Link and Shulk entered.

"How did it go?" Zelda questioned.

"It went well," Link answered.

"Well?" Shulk laughed. "I'd say it went better than well! We gained some new allies, learned something invaluable, and even got what we wanted in the first place!"

Zelda smiled brightly.

Toon Link cheered.

"Finally," Zelda breathed happily. "Things going our way!"

"Indeed," Link agreed with a nod.

"So, what happened?" Toon Link asked. "Did you beat Ganondorf? Was he mad?" The young hero's eyes widened. "Did he hit you?"

"I am fine, Toon Link," Link promised. "And yes, I did beat him. He was also mad."

"After Link exposed him," Shulk began excitedly. "Ganondorf was going to leave. But Link wouldn't let him. Ganondorf was going to start a fight with Link, but then Samus, Sheik, Fox, Falco, and Captain Falcon joined Link's side! Ganondorf knew he wasn't going to win against all of us, so he backed down and explained what we wanted. He also told us that Master Hand keeps all of your other weapons in his office. So, we can get that all back too. And we of course now have those people for allies! Even Bowser, Wolf, and Bayonetta seemed interested."

"Wonderful!" Zelda exclaimed.

"Excellent news," Palutena said.

Toon Link nodded happily. He wiggled his way out of Zelda's embrace and rushed over to Link. He threw himself into the older hero and wrapped his arms around him. Link froze, unsure what to do with the sudden physical contact. Then he relaxed slightly, and gently returned the gesture. "Good job, Link!" Toon Link cried, looking up into Link's eyes with a beaming smile.

"Thank you," Link answered, still feeling rather uncomfortable.

Zelda giggled. "Well done indeed. We shall inform everyone tonight before making our next move."

"And we'll of course share how Ganondorf did it," Shulk added.

Zelda nodded. "Yes. Now, we'd better finish our story, right, Toon Link?"

Toon Link nodded and returned to his coveted spot in Zelda's lap.

"Would you two like to join us?" Zelda asked.

"I don't see why not," Shulk shrugged, sitting next to Palutena.

"That would be nice," Link answered, sitting next to Zelda.

Zelda smiled. "Right. Where were we?"

"The hero was just about to beat up the evil monster!" Toon Link exclaimed, pointing vehemently at an illustration of a knight in shining armor staring down a disgusting canid beast.

"Ah, yes," Zelda agreed. She continued reading. Link didn't pay much attention to the story. He had never understood why you would waste time thinking about things that aren't real. It was pointless. Time that you could spend doing something productive. But Toon Link seemed to enjoy it, and Zelda did as well, so perhaps Link had something to learn.

The rest of the afternoon was spent finishing that book. Zelda read slowly so that Toon Link could soak it all in. Link stared at the pages, trying in vain to read the words. Reading was an ability he had lost after the Great Calamity and his memory loss. His princess had offered to help him learn again, but Link had always insisted she had better things to be doing.

Here in the mansion, Link was now hoping that some lost memory would unlock itself and he'd be able to read again. But it didn't come. The symbols inked onto the pages remained frustratingly meaningless. Once Zelda finished the book and closed it, Link stared at the back cover for just a second. Toon Link had already gotten up and was racing down the stairs to the main room of the mansion for dinner. Palutena and Shulk had followed him. Zelda set down the book, then noticed Link's eyes following it.

"You liked the story?" she asked him.

"Hm?" Link questioned, looking up suddenly.

Zelda smiled. "I asked if you liked the book."

Link hesitated. "Yes. Yes, it was wonderful."

"I'm glad," Zelda stated. She returned the book to her shelf and left the room. Link followed after her, berating himself for being so distracted. A knight should never let his guard down like that.

The rest of the gang was already seated by the time Link and Zelda made it down the stairs. Young Link was asking Shulk if they had beaten Ganondorf and, more importantly, if he was thoroughly embarrassed.

Link and Zelda sat down in the only two seats left in their group's area of the long dining table. They just so happened to be right next to each other. Cloud snickered. Link scowled. Zelda didn't notice.

"You did it, Link!" Pit exclaimed happily.

"Well done," Robin said with a nod.

"What's the plan now?" Cloud asked. "When do we storm the castle?"

"Not so fast," Shulk sighed. "First we have to figure out when Master Hand leaves. I think we'll do that by marking the day we don't have a fight on a calendar. Three weeks from that day, we should hopefully not have a fight again. If we do have a fight, Ganondorf lied to us. If we don't, then we'll plan our raid for the next time he leaves."

"So, with optimal circumstances, we wait six weeks," Palutena concluded.

"It is a good plan," Robin agreed. "We must make sure Ganondorf didn't lie. Especially seeing as you pressured him into telling you."

"Yay, more waiting," Young Link grumbled. "We definitely don't do enough of that!"

"I know," Zelda sighed. "But Shulk has a point. We can't just rush in, all guns blazing. We must ensure that everything will go as planned."

"If it doesn't, Master Hand will probably move the orbs, wipe our memories so we don't remember they exist, and then ensure Link has no way of recovering them this time," Shulk explained. "We've only got one shot. This is the best plan we've ever had."

"I suppose you not having any visions of it failing yet is a good sign," Young Link admitted.

Shulk nodded.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros or any of the characters involved in it. I am earning no profit from this story, other than the enjoyment of writing it and sharing it with others! I hope you all enjoy reading it!**

The next six weeks passed as usual. Link stuck to his regular schedule, unless someone he knew well had a fight, in which case he would help them recover afterwards. Fortunately, Ganondorf hadn't lied to them. Master Hand did seem to leave every three weeks. Once that fact was confirmed, Zelda, Robin, and Shulk began preparing to raid Master Hand's office. Everyone who knew about the plan volunteered to head into the office. Sheik, Samus, Young Link, Cloud, Link, Shulk, Pit, Palutena, and even Bowser offered to be part of the dangerous mission.

Zelda, Robin, and Shulk eventually ended up deciding to send Sheik, Shulk, and Palutena. Sheik for the obvious reason that she was a ninja and stealth was her thing. Shulk in case he received a vision of Master Hand returning, which might give them enough time to get out before he did. And Palutena because she could sense magic. If Shulk's foresight failed to see Master Hand's return, she could sense his magic a few seconds before he arrived, at least giving them a moment to prepare for a futile fight.

The final three weeks before the raid seemed to drag on indefinitely. The only important thing that happened was all the fighters had discreetly informed everyone else of what was going on. That way, everyone was on the same page, and they'd be ready to take out Master Hand and Crazy Hand when the time came.

While they waited, Link was unfortunate enough to have two fights. One against Samus, wearing her suit, and another against Lucario. Link quickly discovered that his memory recovering ability was both a blessing and a curse. When he went to visit his opponents after his fights, as was considered a respectful gesture, the sight of them triggered the memory of the fight.

Both fights had resulted in Link losing, so he was subjected to unbearable pain as he endured the flashback. It was awful. He could_ feel_ the pain, even though the fight was over and he was fine. He felt his bones shattering and his skin bruising. And he could do nothing to help himself. He could not control his own body, nor stop the memory. He could only wish for the end of the fight to come.

During his fight with Lucario, the power orb made an appearance after the fighters got stuck in a fruitless standoff for several minutes. Only this time, Lucario got it. His eyes glowed yellow, and he was enveloped by a rainbow colored aura. He released the power, and flew up into the center of the arena. He thrust his paws forward, towards Link. From them erupted a solid laser of blue fire. The fire rained down upon Link for at least five seconds. During that time, he could not move. He felt the intense heat of the fire rushing across his skin, the agony only growing worse and worse. Link was not burnt; that was part of the curse cast upon all fighters. Fire attacks did not burn. But it didn't mean they hurt any less. When the river of fire finally ceased to flow from Lucario's outstretched paws, and Link was released from its hold, the hero was flung into the hard ground of the flat arena. He heard several of his bones completely shatter. But he didn't even have time to revel in the pain before the force of being flung into the ground caused him to ricochete far off the arena's platform and into the electric net surrounding its walls. The shock was too much for Link and he blacked out, ending the match.

After that particular memory, even Young Link had seemed to pity the older hero. Zelda later informed Link that he had screamed so much that several of the robots had come to investigate what was going on. Shulk had quickly told them that Link was simply recovering from his fight earlier. That explanation had been good enough for the mindless machines, and they had returned to their posts.

Finally, the three weeks were over. Shulk, Palutena, and Sheik prepared for their mission the night before. Their goal was to retrieve a total of seventy four orbs, one for each fighter, and as many weapons as they could carry. Young Link had made sure they prioritized his Fierce Deity Mask. Zelda had agreed that its power would be immensely helpful, and Shulk had promised he'd get it. At six in the morning, so they had as much time as possible, the group entered the office. Samus took care of the robots posted outside. She hacked them to short circuit for exactly twelve hours, and even wiped their memories of the time they'd spent malfunctioning. Master Hand would never know they'd been shut down.

And now that the raid was underway, all anyone else could do was wait. That was incredibly hard for Link, but even more so for Young Link. The two of them hated not being in control. If something went wrong, there was nothing either could do to fix it. Palutena had promised that they would be out by six o'clock exactly. If they hadn't returned by 6:01, something had gone wrong. It shouldn't take more than twelve hours to collect the orbs and weapons.

As the hours dragged on, Zelda did her best to entertain Toon Link, who looked about ready to charge into the office alone. She read to him, played board games with him, played tag with him, and anything else that even slightly distracted the young hero.

Cloud and Snake played poker, neither daring to look up at the clock. They both knew it would only make the time seem even longer. Fox, Falco, and Samus joined their game, but no one was enjoying themselves.

Young Link and Pit went outside to play, but there weren't any sports being played that day. The robots had set up a volleyball net, but no one seemed interested. Young Link and Pit returned to the main room. Young Link sat at the dining table and rested his head in his arms. Pit headed to the fridge and grabbed himself an entire pizza.

Bayonetta paced back and forth across the room anxiously, her tall high heels clacking on the wood floor in an endless rhythm that almost instantaneously got on everyone's nerves.

Bowser sat with his children, speaking with them softly. Bowser Jr. was curled up in his father's lap, desperately holding onto his arms. The others were huddled around him closely, staring up at the clock, silently begging time to move quicker.

The air in the mansion was thick, and the tension was almost unbearable. Few words were spoken. The few sentences that were said were uttered hurriedly and quietly.

"Sheik once told me that the flow of time is always cruel," Young Link began in a futile attempt to lighten the mood, "but I didn't think it could ever be this cruel!"

His declaration was met by a few hollow laughs from around the room. Most people simply ignored him.

Young Link sighed, and returned to sitting at the table with Pit, watching the angel stress eat anything he could get his hands on.

Finally, the clock read 5:52. The group had yet to return. Bayonetta's pacing quickened. Bowser's children hugged their father tighter, alternating between staring hopefully at the hallway leading to the office, gazing worriedly at the clock face, and looking into Bowser's eyes for any reassurance. Bowser had given up trying to comfort them. He let them cling to him, but his own face was falling, his hopes quickly fading.

"Are they alright, Zelda?" Toon Link whispered.

Zelda hesitated before replying. Then she faked a smile and patted Toon Link on the head. "I'm sure they're fine. Probably just trying to bring out as many weapons as possible."

Toon Link didn't seem convinced. But he went back to stacking the blocks Zelda had provided him absentmindedly. His tower crumbled after he applied a few more blocks. He didn't bother to rebuild it.

Pit had finished his third pizza and was sitting at the table with a pained expression on his face. He had a hand planted on his stomach. He looked like he wanted to throw up. His eyes were glued to the clock.

Young Link was decidedly done anxiously waiting. He fired fire arrow after fire arrow into the target set up on the room's wall. The target was falling apart at this point. Young Link had fired so many arrows it was mostly the shafts of the old arrows piled on top of each other. But the young Hylian refused to stop. He refused to let his thoughts wander. He feared what his imagination would come up with. Anger carved into his face, Young Link continued to shoot the target with his arrows.

Link sat beside Zelda, the Master Sword resting unsheathed in his lap. His right hand was wrapped firmly around its hilt. He kept his eyes trained on the hallway, should Master Hand return and attack everyone else. It seemed unlikely, but Link was not going to be taken by surprise. Zelda had long ago given up on easing the hero's mind. She simply held his left hand, taking comfort in his presence. When the clock read 5:59, Zelda let out a long sigh. She squeezed Link's hand desperately, refusing to believe that this had gone wrong.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros or any of the characters involved in it. I am earning no profit from this story, other than the enjoyment of writing it and sharing it with others! I hope you all enjoy reading it!**

But then, footsteps could be heard rushing down the long hallway. Everyone stood up expectantly. Link and Zelda shared a hopeful Link paused in his firing. Everyone playing cards stared down the hall, exchanging apprehensive looks.

"We got them!" Shulk announced, walking down the hall triumphantly.

Everyone cheered. Toon Link hugged Link and Zelda. The card players dropped their cards and happily high-fived each other. Bowser laughed out loud. His kids embraced each other excitedly.

"Most of them are in my bag," Shulk went on. "And Palutena's got the weapons. Come on!" He walked past all the excited fighters, and up the stairs. Everyone followed him. Shulk led his entourage up into his room. Not even close to everyone fit. They formed a line of sorts to retrieve their equipment and pick up an orb. Each person was instructed to not smash the orb until they were standing before Master Hand and Crazy Hand. That fight would have to wait for another day. Everyone was tired from their intense waiting.

Link was last in line, just behind Young Link. Link watched the younger hero claim his powerful mask. His face was a mix of apprehension and happiness. He took it gingerly from Palutena. "I never thought I'd be happy to see this thing," he muttered, mostly to himself. He shoved the mask in his inventory bag, which he also gotten back, along with his Hookshot, Longshot, Fairy Bow, Boomerang, and a long, long list of other weapons he had found during his adventures in Hyrule and Termina.

Link claimed his own inventory bag, filled with mostly pointless ingredients for cooking or making elixirs. The only useful things he would get out of the bag were the different kinds of arrows he kept in there; fire arrows, ice arrows, electric arrows, bomb arrows, and a few Ancient Arrows. Shulk handed him a power orb. Link placed it in his bag, careful not to break it.

Shulk sighed contentedly, seeing that no one else was waiting and he had no more orbs to hand out. He placed one in his inventory bag gently. "We did it," he said to no one, hiding his bag in his closet underneath his pile of arena outfits.

"We did," Palutena agreed, getting up to leave.

"Well done," Link congratulated, nodding to them both.

"It wasn't that hard," Shulk shrugged. "It only took us five minutes to find the stuff. Master Hand didn't bother to hide it, since he didn't expect us to ever get in."

"Do you think he'll notice it's gone?" Link questioned.

Shulk sucked in a nervous breath. "It is a possibility, but I wouldn't count on it."

"Yeah, the drawer with all of our weapons was so unused it had cobwebs covering it," Palutena added. "But, just to be safe, I created visual replacements of all the weapons that we took. One of the reasons this took so long. They won't work as intended, I wasn't certain what half of them were even supposed to do, but if Master Hand takes anyone else before we can get out he shouldn't notice that we took all the weapons."

"And as for the orbs, he's got so many of those things he'd never notice he's missing seventy four of them," Shulk explained.

"He just stuck all of our weapons in one drawer?" Link inquired.

"A _huge_ drawer," Shulk elaborated. "Everything in that room was supersized. Makes sense, considering his size relative to us."

Link nodded thoughtfully.

"The hardest part was getting the stupid drawers open and then figuring out how to carry all that stuff," Palutena went on.

"Once we found my bag and emptied it of all the useless stuff I had in there, I could carry all of the orbs, but I was out of space for the weapons," Shulk continued.

"I was able to carry the weapons using magic, though," Palutena finished.

"You should have used my bag," Link stated. "It can carry an infinite amount of materials. However, it can only hold a certain amount of weapons."

"We didn't know which was yours," Shulk reminded Link. "And we had no idea how much any of those bags could carry. Young Link's seems to be able to hold whatever he needs."

Link nodded. "Have you put any thought into when we will be taking down Master Hand and Crazy Hand?"

"Not yet," Shulk admitted. "Today was stressful enough for all of us, I think. I figured Robin, Zelda, and I would discuss that tomorrow at breakfast."

"Sounds like a plan," Palutena agreed. "I'm going to grab something from the fridge. Anyone else coming? I doubt anyone ate anything all day."

"Pit did," Link stated.

"Oh no," Palutena sighed. "I should've told him not to! I forget what a stress eater that angel is!"

"He'll be fine," Shulk snickered. "I've seen him eat more than what he weighs and recover by the next day."

"How much did he eat?" Palutena asked hesitantly.

"I believe three whole pizzas," Link answered truthfully.

Palutena rolled her eyes. "Good heavens. Well, I'm sure he's full at least. But I'm still hungry." She got up to head downstairs.

"I'm coming," Shulk decided, following her.

"As am I," Link added.

It seemed that everyone in the mansion had had the same idea. The fighters were all crowding around the refrigerator, desperately trying to get any food before it all ran out. The robots were doing their best to restock it as it continually became empty. Young Link, Toon Link, and Zelda were already seated with a plate of food. Toon Link was whining about Zelda making him eat vegetables.

Link decided he'd wait for everyone to clear out before he got into the fridge. He wasn't _that_ hungry. He sat down besides Young Link and Zelda.

"Are you going to eat, Link?" Zelda asked him.

"After everyone else," Link replied.

"You're going to wait?" Young Link cried. "Boy, I'm starving! I didn't even have any lunch!"

"Well, you could've," Zelda scolded him gently. "You sat and watched Pit eat all day."

"He wasn't going to share!" Young Link scoffed. "I asked for some. Even said 'please!'"

"Pit doesn't have to eat vegetables," Toon Link pointed out, staring despondently at the four pieces of broccoli remaining on his plate.

"Pit is an angel," Zelda reminded the young Hylian. "I doubt he could get fat if he tried."

"He does try," Young Link sneered.

Toon Link giggled.

Zelda held back a laugh.

Cloud joined them, his plate loaded with chips and fried chicken. He held a glass of soda in his right hand. Toon Link stared longingly at his food. "What?" Cloud asked.

"You don't have broccoli!" Toon Link exclaimed angrily.

"I'm sure there wasn't any left," Zelda said quickly. "I'm sure Cloud would have gotten some if he could. Isn't that right?"

"Er, yeah," Cloud agreed. "Broccoli is good. They were just out, that's all."

Toon Link scowled.

Zelda sighed. "In any case, can we agree that today went perfectly well?"

There was a general nodding of heads from around the table.

"Finally, a plan that worked," Young Link added.

"We are not free yet," Link pointed out.

"Aw, come on, Mr. Negative!" Cloud laughed. "This is the closest to being free we've ever been!"

"Yes," Zelda agreed. "Now all we have to do is plan when the optimal time for the final fight will be, inform everyone, and carry it out."

"Which will be easier said than done," Link stated.

"Why are you such a party pooper?" Young Link sneered. "With the power things on our side, plus the Fierce Deity and whoever I decide to give my Golden Gauntlets, how could we possibly lose?"

Cloud opened his mouth to add on, but the group suddenly noticed an ominous silence had settled over everyone else. A few seconds ago, the room had been filled with lively, triumphant chatter. Now, all was quiet. Link spun around. Master Hand was hovering in the air, surveying all the fighters. Quickly, Link, Cloud, Zelda, Young Link, and Toon Link got out of their chairs and bowed.

But it was a halfhearted bow from all of them. They knew it would be one of the last times they would have to bow before their captor. Young Link did not quiver in fury as he always did. Instead, a malevolent smile spread across his face. Cloud barely bowed his head, when he normally almost tucked his chin into his neck. Toon Link didn't let go of Zelda's hand as he was supposed to.

But Master Hand wasn't paying attention to any of their small forms of rebellion. He seemed angry, which made everyone nervous. "You all are eating dinner much later than usual, I see," he stated.

"There was…" someone began.

"I don't care why," Master Hand snapped. "Not like it matters to me. I am here to inform you all that a new contestant will be joining our games in three short weeks. She's not what I had hoped for, but she'll do. As always, talk amongst yourselves and decide who will be responsible for filling out my list of questions for them. And _no_ red potions will be given to them. Understand?"

Everyone nodded.

"Dismissed," Master Hand finished, returning to his office with a snap.

Everyone stood up, the day's victory wiped off their faces. They all looked to Shulk, Zelda, or Robin to see if the plan was going to be changed. The trio locked eyes and silently made their way upstairs to discuss the complication.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros or any of the characters involved in it. I am earning no profit from this story, other than the enjoyment of writing it and sharing it with others! I hope you all enjoy reading it!**

Toon Link dumped his broccoli in the trash the moment Zelda was gone. No one bothered to scold him. Young Link, Cloud, and Link shared nervous looks.

"Will this change anything?" Cloud asked.

"We could get out of here before they arrive," Young Link answered. "The plan shouldn't change."

"Perhaps Zelda and the others have more to consider than just that," Link stated.

"Like what?" Young Link asked.

"Well, it will be easier to get out of here the more of us there are, correct?" Link questioned.

"Yeah, so?" Cloud asked.

"If we wait for them to get here, retrieve their equipment, and get them an orb, our fight will be easier," Link explained.

"We should wait to see what Zelda decides," Toon Link stated.

"Obviously," Young Link agreed. "But I think we should go on and get out. We should spare whoever it is from having to even come here. Plus, I don't feel like waiting that long."

"I concur," Link said. "But there are some clear benefits to waiting that long…"

"You're one to talk!" Young Link spat. "You took 100 years to save your princess!"

Link was taken aback. "I was not in control of how long that took," he said, his voice dangerously low. "If I remember correctly, it took you seven years to save yours, simply because the Master Sword decided the age of seventeen was old enough to be a hero. If it had decided otherwise, you couldn't have done anything about it."

"Whatever," Young Link muttered. "And gosh, I didn't mean to offend you. Just saying that not all of us have as much patience as you."

Link did not say anything else.

Cloud cleared his throat. "In any case, you both have a point. If we can spare our mystery person from even coming here, that would be great. But if we wait for them to come, then our plan has an increased chance of succeeding."

Awkward silence followed.

"I'm glad I'm not the one who has to decide!" Toon Link decided, getting up from the table. "I'm going to bed."

"You didn't eat your broccoli, did you?" Young Link sighed.

"Nope!" Toon Link answered proudly. He left the room.

"Oh well," Cloud shrugged.

"Not like he's going to die," Young Link agreed.

"I shall be heading to bed as well," Link stated. "It has been a long day."

"Aren't you hungry?" Cloud questioned. "You didn't eat anything."

"There is not anything in the fridge," Link pointed out. "And the robots are no longer hurrying to fill it."

"Well, if you are all leaving, there's no point in staying up," Young Link decided. All three headed upstairs to their respective rooms. Sleep found Link quickly tonight. For the first time in a long time, he was not nervous. Whatever conclusion Zelda, Robin, and Shulk came to, Link could respect it, and carry out whatever plan they decided on. And for once, Link actually began to believe that things were beginning to look up. Perhaps he would be seeing his own Princess Zelda again soon. Link couldn't help but wonder if she had even thought of him recently. He had been gone for a long time. How long, Link didn't know anymore. For the first few weeks in the mansion, Link had counted the days. But he had quickly given up as the hopelessness of his situation settled in. It had seemed impossible to escape back then.

But now, Link was beginning to allow some hope to creep back in. They had successfully stolen the orbs and gotten back their weapons. Zelda, Robin, and Shulk would doubtlessly be able to come up with all the details of their attack on Master Hand and Crazy Hand. And perhaps it would really work. Perhaps they could get out. Be _free_ again. Link didn't even remember what that felt like.

His memory of Hyrule had faded to a hazy idea of a land filled with rolling hills and lush forests and a stark desert. He no longer thought of it as his home. He knew it was where he came from, but his home had become the mansion, with everyone else who lived there. But soon, that would all change. Link would return to his Hyrule and see his princess and everyone else he had left behind. Perhaps they would be happy to see him. Perhaps not. Either way, Link couldn't wait for the moment he got home. A moment that no longer seemed like such a fantasy.

The next morning, everyone in the mansion headed down to breakfast early, awaiting the amended plan decided on by Zelda and the others. The trio, however, was noticeably absent. Nervous mutterings occupied every conversation. Link supposed they had either stayed up really late discussing the plan and were tired, or they were delaying coming down as long as possible, not wanting to deal with the enormous amount of people that were expecting an answer from them. Link's imagination, of course, came up with countless other scenarios, none of which he allowed himself to consider for more than a second.

Finally, Zelda, Robin, and Shulk appeared in the stairway. Everyone stood up expectantly. Instead of making a loud announcement, which would be heard by the robots posted at each doorway, the three stepped down off the stairs and whispered something to whoever was closest to them. Nodding, those three turned and whispered to whoever was closest to them. And that was how the plan spread.

The person closest to Link happened to be Bowser. When the news reached him, the Koopa King turned to Link and bent over to whisper in his ear. "We're going to wait for the new fighter to get here before fighting Master Hand and Crazy Hand. Pass it on."

Link nodded, but everyone else in his area had already heard. Shulk and Zelda sat themselves in their usual spots. "Brilliant communication method," Palutena commented.

Shulk nodded. "We figured we couldn't make a huge announcement without attracting the robots' attention, but we knew everyone would want to know what we decided."

"So, Link was right," Young Link muttered dryly. "We're going to wait."

"I know that it means more waiting," Zelda sighed. "But it will be worth it."

"Shulk," Pit began, "did you see who was coming?"

"I'm sorry, what?" Link questioned.

"Oh, you haven't had a new arrival during your time, have you?" Palutena asked.

"I have not," Link agreed.

"Not much to be excited about," Cloud stated. "Master Hand forces us outside to watch him bringing in his latest catch. Then we have to watch them get cursed and cotted away before going back inside. And someone has to fill out the stupid clipboard. That decision is, of course, up to Zelda, Robin, and Shulk."

"Sometimes Shulk has visions of who's coming!" Toon Link added. "He had one for you, Link!"

"You did?" Link questioned.

"I did," Shulk confirmed. "It usually happens when whoever's coming will be of some significance to me or people I care about."

"Like my memory ability," Link concluded.

"Yes, like that," Shulk agreed. "I didn't know you could do that at the time. I just saw Young Link and Pit meeting you while you were lying in bed."

Link nodded. That was such a long time ago.

"So, did you see who it was?" Pit asked again.

Shulk took a deep breath. His eyes flicked towards Link's, but they didn't quite meet. "No. I didn't."

"That stinks," Young Link sighed.

Shulk nodded.

"Who's doing the questions, then?" Cloud asked.

"We think Link should do it," Zelda answered.

"Me?" Link questioned. "I cannot even read."

"I'll help you," Zelda promised.

"But why me?" Link asked. "I'm afraid I still don't understand."

Both Shulk and Zelda hesitated before answering. "We, uh, thought it might be a good opportunity for you to learn to read," Zelda replied finally.

Link nodded, but he was still confused. If they wanted to help him learn to read, why not just teach him normally? And if they were helping people learn to read, why wasn't Pit involved? The angel couldn't read either. It didn't make sense, but Link was certain Zelda had her reasons. And if she didn't feel comfortable sharing them with him, Link would respect that. Even if that thought sent a pang through his heart that he wasn't quite sure what to do with.

The three weeks before the new fighter's arrival went by quickly. It seemed that Young Link wasn't the only one who disapproved of Zelda, Robin, and Shulk's decision. Many fighters seemed disheartened. Others seemed angry. But the trio insisted they made the right decision.

Besides that, life continued as usual in the mansion. Link only had one fight. Against Lucina. Fortunately, Link won. He obtained one of the power orbs and nailed Lucina with his Ancient Bow and Ancient Arrow, ending the fight. Cloud, Young Link, and Toon Link also had fights, but they didn't have to relive theirs the way Link did.

And before anyone knew it, the three weeks were over. Pit explained to Link at breakfast that morning that Master Hand always brought in the new prisoner right before lunch. Shulk seemed very nervous that morning. He refused to meet Link's eyes, even when the hero asked him direct questions. Link supposed Shulk was simply worried about making the plan to fight against Master Hand. He didn't think much of his friend's strange behavior.

Just as Pit promised, when lunch time normally began, the fighters were herded outside by the robots. No one dared to resist. Everyone walked outside obediently. Toon Link took Zelda's hand nervously. Zelda patted his head in a reassuring manner. The robots forced the fighters into the corner of the outside grassy area, leaving a huge clearing for Master Hand and his newest captive. For about five minutes, they all waited in heavy silence. No one seemed happy. Even Kirby, who always had a smile on his face, looked crestfallen. Zelda, Robin, and Shulk received many glares. But they didn't pay it any mind. They stared straight ahead towards the sea of clouds beyond the grassy edge of the mansion's courtyard.

The mansion floated in the sky. That was something that all the residents there had come to accept without much thought. To most people, the empty sky that doubtlessly occupied a few hundred feet between the mansion and the ground was more than enough to ensure no one jumped off. But Young Link had actually tried jumping off when he first arrived, he had been so angry. The robots caught him and he was sent to the torture room for a whole week. Since then, robots had been posted around the edge of the courtyard, and no more escape attempts were made in that manner.

After several minutes of anxious waiting, Master Hand could be seen on the horizon. The ominous white glove floated towards the mansion lazily. Behind him was the cage that carried the new arrival, held aloft by four robots positioned underneath it. The cage was just as Link remembered; mostly thick glass with a white infrastructure made from some impenetrable metal. As Master Hand and his entourage approached the mansion, no one said a word. Many of the fighters had removed their hats and held them against their chest in a sign of respect. Link stared into the cage as it grew closer, trying to see who was inside.

When it got close enough to truly discern what poor person or creature had been brought to the mansion, Link's heart stopped beating for several seconds. Inside the cage was someone he had believed for a long time he would never be seeing again. Someone he had been longing to be reunited with, but not like this. Inside the cage was his princess.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros or any of the characters involved in it. I am earning no profit from this story, other than the enjoyment of writing it and sharing it with others! I hope you all enjoy reading it!**

Link's princess was unmistakable. Her blonde hair that flowed down her back in a perfect sheet of gold. The sky blue tunic and tight black pants she was so fond of. Her glowing, emerald green eyes. Eyes that were currently covered in a thick haze. It was clear Link's princess was barely conscious. She struggled to remain standing, and had to lean on the wall of the cage for support. Her face was bruised badly. Her clothes were covered in grass stains.

As soon as Link's stunned mind had taken in his princess's horrible condition, rage rushed through his veins. "Princess!" he screamed. He reached up to unsheathe the Master Sword and charge the robots. He knew it would be pointless, but he could not stand by and let his princess be treated in this way!

Someone grabbed his arm. Link whirled around, furious. Pit was holding Link's right arm, keeping him from reaching his blade. "Calm down," he said gently.

"How can you say that?" Link snarled.

"I know," Pit sighed. "I know. But you won't do her any good getting yourself into the torture room. If you want to help her, keep yourself out of there so you can help her adjust to life here."

"Why should I do that?" Link thundered. "I should rip apart every robot here with my bare hands for the way they've treated her!"

The robots' red eyes perked up at that sentence. They began slowly approaching Link, daring him to continue his ranting.

"Get yourself together," Pit snapped, running out of patience. "I'm telling you the best thing you can do for your princess right now is to stay out of the torture room!" He let go of Link's arm, backing away from the robots.

The robots came to stand right before Link. Link stared back at them, his stare just as devoid of emotion as theirs, slowly lowering his arm. Pit was right.

The robots stood before Link for several seconds. Then, deciding that his words had been spoken out of anger rather than out of any real intent to attack them, they returned to their posts. Everyone in the crowd relaxed slightly.

Link returned his attention to the cage. The curse gun had been retrieved and was currently aimed at Zelda's chest. She clearly seemed confused, but wasn't quite conscious enough to understand how much danger she was in. Then the robots pulled the trigger, and the gun fired its rainbow blast. It slammed into the princess's gut, eliciting a high pitched scream from her. Link quivered in fury.

"It's alright," Zelda promised, though her eyes were just as saddened as Link's were angry. "She'll be alright."

Link forced himself to nod.

His princess collapsed onto the ground, now wholly unconscious. Link's blood continued to boil with fury. It took all the self control he had to not rush to her aid. Zelda brushed her hand against Link's absentmindedly. Needing something to hold onto, Link grasped her hand desperately. Zelda seemed momentarily startled, but she quickly relaxed, giving Link's hand a reassuring squeeze.

Robots exited the mansion with a cot, scooped the princess up off the ground and dumped her on it, then began carting her away. Master Hand turned to his audience. "Who's doing the clipboard?"

"I am," Zelda called.

Master Hand handed the board of questions to her. She gestured for Link to follow behind her, and they headed inside. As the pair walked upstairs, neither spoke. Link still couldn't believe his princess was here. In the mansion. And he was still furious. He despised Master Hand even more now. At least twice as much as he had before.

Zelda seemed to understand Link's anger and his wish to be left alone. She walked behind him as he hurried up the stairs, remaining completely silent. When Link wished to talk, he'd make that known.

Link arrived before his princess's room. Because of Master Hand's manner of sorting rooms, it was right next to his own. Link hesitated for a moment before opening the door. Then he turned the doorknob, and pushed the door inwards. The princess was lying on her bed, all her injuries displayed prominently. The robots had not pulled the sheets up over her. They had just laid her on the bed and left. Link sat on the end of her bed, staring at her bruised face and stained cloth.

"We need to get a red potion," Link declared, standing up again.

"Master Hand made it clear that we are not to give her one," Zelda reminded him.

"I don't care," Link muttered. "I will not let my princess remain in pain any longer than necessary."

"You'll get put in the torture room!" Zelda exclaimed.

"My own pain is inconsequential," Link insisted. "I'm going."

Zelda stood in his way. "Well, it's not inconsequential to me... But I've got an idea. Give me five minutes. If I'm not back by then, you can go get a red potion."

"...Fine," Link decided.

Zelda smiled gently and exited the room, leaving Link alone with his unconscious princess. Link sat back down and stared at her some more, his mind spinning with a million thoughts and questions. It had been so long since he'd last seen her. He couldn't help but wonder if she'd missed him. Or if she even remembered him. For all Link knew, it could have been years since he'd last been in Hyrule. He wondered if she had a new knight now. He wondered if whoever it was was more qualified than him.

Zelda opened the door, startling Link out of his thoughts. She smiled triumphantly and held up a blue bottle. "Blue potion. From Toon Link. Heals injuries _and_ restores magic. They're much harder to get a hold of than red potions. Regulations on them are way stricter. But Toon Link managed to get one when he was really, really sick a long while ago, before you got here, and he insisted we keep it until something like this ever happened. He said your Zelda could have it, since he saw how upset you were." She smiled softly. "Consider yourself lucky. Not even Young Link got to use this thing after one of his nastier injuries got infected because he was banned from using red potions for a while."

Link nodded. "I shall thank him later."

Zelda held out the bottle to him. He took it gratefully, and gently poured the liquid down his princess's throat. For several seconds, nothing happened. Then her injuries began healing themselves. Her face removed it's disgusting bruises. Her broken ribs mended themselves. Then she coughed and sat up, her eyes widened in alarm. Link bowed before his princess. Zelda stood in the corner of the room awkwardly.

The princess slowly absorbed the room she was in, as well as the two people in it. When her eyes landed on Link, she gasped. "L-Link! Is it you?"

"It is me, princess," Link answered, remaining in his bowed position.

Link's princess smiled brightly. "Please, stand up!" Link did as he was told. The princess studied him closely before speaking again. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

"As did I," Link agreed.

"I…" the princess began hesitantly. "I thought you were dead!"

"I am not," Link stated.

"Yes, I can see that," she laughed. She turned to Zelda. "If I may ask, who are you?"

"I am...Princess Zelda," Zelda answered.

The princess's jaw hit the floor. "W-what?" She looked at Link. "Is that true?"

"It is, princess," Link replied.

"I'm from a different version of Hyrule than you are familiar with," Zelda explained.

The princess nodded slowly. "Then...if we're not in Hyrule, where are we?"

Link sighed. He explained the mansion and why it existed and how controlling Master Hand was. He also added their impending plan of escape, and promised his princess she wouldn't have to remain here long.

The princess struggled to digest the information Link was giving her, but she nodded along halfheartedly as he spoke. When he finished, Zelda held up the clipboard. "And as part of Master Hand's whole scheme, he requires us to ask any newcomers some basic questions about themselves."

"Well, alright," the princess decided.

She obediently answered all the questions Zelda asked her, though Zelda knew already knew all of the information from Link's detailed accounts of his time back in Hyrule. When they were finished, Link suggested they head downstairs to the main room.

"Yes, we should," Zelda agreed. "I'm quite certain that everyone else will be excited to meet you, Zelda."

"Who else is here?" the princess asked.

"That list is far too long to explain in words, princess," Link answered simply. "Come with us."

The princess nodded. She allowed Zelda to lead her out of her room and down the stairs, Link trailing behind her. When they got downstairs, all the fighters politely greeted the new princess before returning to whatever they had been doing before. Link's princess goggled at all the strange creatures that resided in the mansion. She seemed particularly afraid of Ridley, who was playing darts with Dark Samus, Dark Pit, and Bayonetta. She also seemed fixated on the bizarre arrangement of outfits and weapons that were present. She studied Fox's gun closely and stared for several seconds at Richter's whip.

"This is where you've been, Link?" she questioned.

"Not by choice, princess," Link answered.

Suddenly, the bells signaling Master Hand's arrival began ringing. All fighters dropped to their knees immediately. "What's happening?" the princess whispered fearfully.

"Bow, princess," Link commanded.

"Why?" she demanded.

"Just do it!" Link hissed.

Link's insistence only made her more afraid. Shaking slightly, she lowered herself to the floor. Master Hand appeared before the fighters. He noticed the princess, who was fully healed. Zelda tensed.

"Zelda," the glove began disapprovingly. "I thought I said to not give her a red potion."

"You did," Zelda confirmed. "And I didn't."

"Then why isn't she in bed?" Master Hand continued.

"I gave her other medicine," Zelda replied.

"What did you give her?" Master Hand asked.

"Blue potion," Zelda stated, shivering slightly. Link rested his hand on hers gently, in an attempt to calm her. His own Zelda noticed the action, and scowled. Link didn't notice.

Master Hand sighed. "That's basically the same thing. I should've mentioned it, I should've known you idiots would consider this to be different enough to avoid punishment. Thought you were clever, didn't you, Zelda? You're not. Robots, take her to the conditioning room." Robots began swarming towards Zelda from their posts. Her blue eyes widened in alarm, fear filling them rapidly. "And I'll be reprogramming the robots tonight. Only those who are mortally ill, and whose condition is checked my me, will be allowed to have blue potions."

"No!" Toon Link screeched from across the room, attempting to stand and help her. Shulk held him down.

"You wretched glove!" Young Link roared. Both Cloud and Pit were needed to keep him on the ground.

Master Hand laughed as Zelda was dragged away. She didn't even resist, for that would only make her punishment worse. Toon Link started crying, and buried his face in Shulk's clothes. Link forced himself to remain bowed. He would not get in trouble as well. His princess needed him. Nonetheless, Link held on to Zelda's hand until several robots forced their fingers apart. As soon as Link let go, Zelda looked away from him, willing herself not to cry. Tears rimmed her eyes, and sadness tore apart Link's heart. But there was nothing he could do.

When Zelda disappeared down the hallway, Master Hand began speaking again. "Since our newest contender is all healed, I may as well introduce her. This is Queen Zelda of Hyrule. You all are dismissed." He snapped away.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros or any of the characters involved in it. I am earning no profit from this story, other than the enjoyment of writing it and sharing it with others! I hope you all enjoy reading it!**

Link felt like he had been hit in the head. He turned to his princess. Or rather, his queen. He didn't know what to say.

The queen, noticing Link's shock, sighed. "I was going to tell you, Link. I promise. But then you started explaining all this crazy stuff and I was confused and I just...forgot."

"I understand… my queen," Link decided.

Zelda looked at the ground. "Please don't call me that."

"What would you have me call you?" Link asked.

"My name!" Zelda exclaimed. "Zelda!"

Link's eyes flicked towards the hallway that Zelda had been dragged down, thinking about her. "If that is what you command, then it shall be."

The queen looked deeply saddened, though Link didn't understand why. She stared down the hall as well, her jaw clenched tightly. "Well. I don't want to _make_ you do anything. Call me whatever you like."

"Are you certain, my queen?" Link questioned.

"Quite certain," she answered.

"Link!" someone called. Link turned around. Young Link was approaching the two of them. And he did not look pleased.

"Who is this?" Queen Zelda asked.

"Not important," Young Link answered quickly, brushing past her. "Link. Zelda's in the torture room."

"I noticed," Link answered dryly.

"What are we going to do?" Young Link demanded. "Certainly not leave her there!"

"What else can we do?" Link questioned.

"Execute our attack earlier," Young Link answered firmly. "Save her, then continue on our way."

"Robin, Zelda, and Shulk haven't even begun discussing the details yet," Link protested. "Not to mention my queen would need a power orb."

Young Link sighed. "We're so close to freedom, and yet it feels like we're just as powerless as ever."

"We're getting there," Link promised. "Have faith. This simply sets us back a few days."

"And gives Zelda a few days of pain!" Young Link exclaimed.

"She'll get over it," Link stated. "You did. I did. She's strong. She can handle herself."

Young Link nodded slowly.

"And if it's any consolation," Link went on, "pain always gives people a reason to fight even harder than before."

"Yes. Yes, it does," Young Link agreed, looking up at the older hero. His mouth twitched slightly, forming something between a malevolent smirk and a fierce snarl.

"May I introduce you to the queen now?" Link asked.

"I suppose," Young Link shrugged.

Queen Zelda smiled. "My name is Zelda. Though you already knew that, of course."

"My name's Link," Young Link replied. "Though I'm guessing you'll just call me Young Link. Everyone else here does."

"You're...Link?" the queen breathed.

"That's my name, yeah," Young Link agreed. "But, your knight and I? Very different people."

"I can see that," Queen Zelda stated.

"There you are, Young Link!" someone's relieved voice called out. Pit raced across the room towards the young Hylian, followed by Palutena, Cloud, Robin, Toon Link, and Shulk.

"We were afraid you'd gone and done something stupid," Cloud snickered.

"I thought about it," Young Link answered. "Link talked me down off that ledge, though."

"Thank goodness," Shulk sighed. "Well done, Link."

Link nodded in acknowledgement.

"Is this the princess we've heard so much about?" Palutena questioned.

"Yes, it is," Link replied.

"And you all are?" the queen asked. She seemed rather shocked by the group now standing before her, in particular Pit's wings, Palutena's green hair, and both Cloud and Shulk's bizarre blades.

They all gave their names. Queen Zelda nodded along, trying not to appear to overwhelmed. Especially after Toon Link introduced himself. "It is a pleasure to meet you," she sighed when they finished.

"You too!" Pit answered excitably.

"Forgive me for asking," Queen Zelda began hesitantly, "but...what are you?"

Pit laughed. "It's alright, I get it! I'm an angel."

"An angel?" the queen repeated.

Pit nodded. "I serve Lady Palutena, the goddess of light."

Now Queen Zelda looked even more shaken. "Y-you're… a goddess?"

Palutena nodded. "I am."

"And you're stuck here too?" Queen Zelda questioned.

"For now," Palutena sighed.

"Not too much longer, Your Majesty," Shulk promised. "We've-"

"Please, call me Zelda," Queen Zelda interrupted.

"Well, alright," Shulk agreed nervously, his eyes flicking towards the hallway.

The queen pursed her lips. "Unless that name has already been taken, of course."

"I-I'm sorry," Shulk stammered. "I can still call you that if you want."

"No, that's alright," Queen Zelda decided. "Address me however you like."

Shulk nodded quickly. "Right. Thanks. Anyways. We've created an escape plan, that we intend to enact in six weeks. We'll need to get you armed with a power orb and retrieve any weapons you brought here, and then Robin, Zelda, and I will plan the final details of the attack on Master Hand and Crazy Hand."

"Link already informed me," Queen Zelda stated.

"Did he tell you how helpful he's been?" Toon Link asked.

"No, he didn't," the queen answered. "He's humble as always, I see."

"You speak too highly of me, my queen," Link stated.

"Are you kidding?" Cloud exclaimed. "You deserve all the praise you can get! Thanks to you, we're getting out of here. Thanks to Link's amnesia, and his memory-recovering ability, he was able to remember these orbs from his fights."

"You forget the fights?" Queen Zelda questioned. "How?"

"Something in the injection the robots put in you," Shulk answered.

"How does it work?" the queen asked.

"I don't know," Shulk sighed. "I wish I did. I've been thinking about it a lot, but without being able to closely study it, I have no idea."

"You would like to study it?" Queen Zelda asked.

Shulk nodded. "More than anything. I'd like to study a lot of things here."

"Perhaps we can after we get out," Pit suggested.

"I'd love to help!" Queen Zelda exclaimed. "I love researching! In fact, back in Hyrule, I was the one who figured out how to get the Shrine of Resurrection to work properly! Or, almost properly, I suppose. I didn't count on the whole amnesia part."

Shulk grinned.

Master Hand's alarm bells began ringing again. Everyone dropped to their knees, including Queen Zelda. The hand appeared and surveyed its prisoners. Not finding anyone doing anything wrong, he stated, "Our fighters for today will be Queen Zelda against Pikachu. Dismissed." Then he disappeared.

Queen Zelda's face paled. "I have to fight?"

"You won't remember a thing," Pit promised.

"Count yourself lucky, my queen," Link muttered.

"And who is 'Pikachu?'" Queen Zelda asked, sounding out the strange name awkwardly.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu cried from behind her.

Queen Zelda studied the strange, electric mouse who scurried up to her. Pokemon trainer, whose real name was Ash, hurried after him. Following Ash were his three Pokemon; Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard.

"That is Pikachu, my queen," Link stated, gesturing to the small yellow creature. "And this is Ash. He serves as most Pokemons' translator."

"Except Mewtwo," Ash sighed. "Even I can't figure out what Mewtwo's trying to say!"

Queen Zelda nodded slowly. "Nice to meet you, Ash. Pikachu."

"Pika!" Pikachu replied.

"He says it's nice to meet you too," Ash translated.

"What are these...these creatures following you?" Queen Zelda asked. She seemed more curious than frightened.

"These are my Pokemon," Ash explained. "In my world, they're all over the place! There's over 900 kinds of Pokemon that have been discovered. I'm trying to catch them all!"

"You just capture them? For fun?" Queen Zelda questioned. "What if they don't want to be caught?"

Ash shrugged. "I change their minds. I treat all my Pokemon super nice. Or, I did. They're probably pretty lonely right now. I...haven't been around for a while, you know?"

"Because you've been stuck here," Queen Zelda sighed.

Ash nodded. "But it's alright! We're getting out of here soon!"

"That's right!" Pit agreed. "As soon as Zelda gets out of the torture room, she and the others will finish making the plan, then we'll go and finish Master Hand and Crazy Hand."

Ash smiled. "Anyways, Pikachu wanted to come meet you before he fights you."

"That is considered respectful around here, my queen," Link explained. "As is visiting your opponent afterwards."

Queen Zelda nodded. "I see. Well, I appreciate the gesture, Pikachu."

"Pika pikachu," Pikachu answered.

"He says he's sorry you have to fight," Ash sighed.

"It's alright," Queen Zelda sighed.

"Come, my queen," Link commanded. "We must get you ready for your fight."

"Get me ready?" Queen Zelda repeated. "What do I have to do?"

"In addition to pitting us against each other," Young Link growled. "Master Hand also makes us play dress up for his matches."

"Whatever he gives you, you have to wear," Cloud added.

Queen Zelda sighed. "Well, might as well get this over with."

Link nodded. "Follow me, my queen."

"We'll see you both at dinner," Pit said, waving.

Link nodded.

Queen Zelda smiled weakly.

Link led her upstairs back to her room. He preferred walking behind her, but she had no idea where she was going, and he did. Link opened the door for his queen. There was a robot inside waiting for her. "I shall wait outside for you, my queen."

"Thanks, Link," Queen Zelda replied.

"Of course, my queen," Link said. He shut the door as soon as the queen entered. He waited outside patiently. After about ten minutes, the robot opened the door and allowed Zelda to exit the room. She was wearing her white ceremonial dress. It was a strapless dress with a tight, golden belt around her waist, adorned with a triforce on the buckle. She wore a necklace shaped like the Hylian crest. Ornate, golden bracelets tightly clung to her wrists. And she looked miserable.

"You look beautiful, my queen," Link stated. He had thought he'd never see that dress again. He hadn't seen it since he rescued his queen from Calamity Ganon.

Queen Zelda shook her head slowly. "I _hate_ this dress. This is the dress I wore while I fought against Calamity Ganon for 100 years. This is the dress I wore to the goddess's springs whilst trying to unlock my power. This dress is a reminder of my failures."

"It is also the dress you wore when you finally unlocked that power, my queen," Link reminded her.

"After I failed everyone else!" Queen Zelda retorted. "After all the Champions, everyone in Castle Town, and my father were already dead, thanks to me!"

"That's not true, and you know it," Link muttered, staring through her, his eyes trained on something only he could see. "I wasn't strong enough either. I couldn't save them. I couldn't save you. If anyone failed that day, it was I. Not you, my queen."

Queen Zelda shook her head. "Whatever. The sooner I can get this infernal outfit off, the better." She turned and began walking back downstairs, her steps short and stiff and her fists clenched tightly. Link followed behind her silently.

Queen Zelda paid no mind to anyone who noticed her when she got downstairs. She walked across the room towards the hallway without acknowledging anyone who spoke to her. The robots guarding the hall stood aside to let her pass. Link had to let her continue on by herself now, as much as he hated to do that. He had just gotten her back. He didn't want to let her out of his sight again. But he forced himself to stand still as the robots moved to block his path forwards. He stared after his queen until she had entered the room where she would wait for the robots to inject her. Link assumed Pikachu was already there.

He felt someone tap him on the shoulder. Pit was standing behind him. "Are you alright, Link?"

"I'm fine," Link answered.

"You don't seem fine," the angel insisted. "You haven't been yourself since Queen Zelda got here."

"Whatever do you mean?" Link questioned.

"You follow her everywhere. And you haven't been talking much."

"You know I don't speak much to begin with."

"Well, yeah. But you've been talking even less than normal."

Link shrugged. "With the queen around, it is not my place to state my opinions."

Pit sighed. "Look, I get the whole duty thing. If there's anything I want, it's to serve Lady Palutena! But that doesn't mean I can't ever have my own thoughts or do things by myself. I don't even know where she is right now. Maybe you need to take the loyalty level down a notch. Also, I think it annoys her."

"You do?" Link questioned.

Pit nodded. "She hasn't looked happy since she's gotten here."

Link scoffed. "Of course she hasn't. Can you blame her?"

"I mean, no," Pit admitted. "But still. Maybe you should just try laying off of her a bit. At least tell me you'll think about it."

Link nodded slowly. "I will. Thank you, Pit."

Pit smiled. "You're welcome. Everyone's heading upstairs to Cloud's room. He says he's got a stash of food up there. You coming?"

Link hesitated. He had been going to watch his princess's fight, but Pit's words caused him to rethink his decision. "Yes...yes, I'm coming."

"Good," Pit replied. "Come on! That food isn't going to eat itself!"


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros or any of the characters involved in it. I am earning no profit from this story, other than the enjoyment of writing it and sharing it with others! I hope you all enjoy reading it!**

Link followed the eager angel upstairs to the soldier's room. Everyone else was already there. As promised, Cloud had a large plate of food laid out on his desk. Chips, fried chicken, doughnuts, and any other imaginable kind of junk food were splayed out on the plate. Toon Link looked like he was in heaven.

"Glad you decided to join us," Cloud stated, nodding at Link.

"I thought you'd be too busy playing the guard dog for your queen," Young Link snickered.

"Shut it, Young Link," Link muttered.

"I talked to him about it," Pit said quickly.

"Anyway," Palutena began, "how long do you think Zelda's in for?"

"Probably not long," Robin replied. "Her offense wasn't too serious, and she didn't resist being taken in."

"If I had to guess, I'd say she'll be out by tomorrow," Shulk answered.

"I hope so," Toon Link whispered.

"She'll be fine," Young Link promised.

"She better be," Link growled.

"I don't know," Cloud began, "if she's not fine, I'm pretty sure Link could take out Master Hand and Crazy Hand by himself he'd be so mad!"

Everyone in the room laughed, except Link. He scowled.

"Lighten up!" Palutena snickered. "Just a joke!"

"Zelda's welfare is not to be taken lightly," Link stated seriously.

Cloud rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever. In all seriousness, Zelda's going to be alright."

Master Hand's voice began speaking through the intercom system installed into everyone's rooms and all the hallways. "The fight is complete. The victor is Pikachu."

"We must go check on the queen," Link stated, turning to leave without checking to see who would follow him.

"I'll come!" Pit volunteered. "What about you, Lady Palutena?"

"Sure," Palutena decided.

"I'm coming," Shulk announced.

"Let me come!" Toon Link demanded.

"I'll tag along," Young Link added.

"I shall too," Robin stated.

"I don't want to be here by myself," Cloud shrugged.

Now that everyone had decided they'd come, Link led them up the stairs to the queen's room. He opened the door gently. Queen Zelda was lying unconscious in her bed, in an awful condition. Most of her ribs were clearly broken. Her knees were bloodied and bruised. Her white dress was no longer white, rather a disgusting yellowish gray.

"I'm going to get a potion," Link announced.

"You shouldn't do that," Shulk stated.

"That's what got Zelda in the torture room," Young Link added.

"Because Master Hand commanded it," Link stated. "He did not this time."

"Still a bad idea," Cloud insisted.

"I don't care if I get put in that torture room," Link stated. "I will not let my queen remain in pain longer than is absolutely necessary."

"He seems pretty convinced," Young Link sighed.

"If we can't change your mind, at least let me come with you," Shulk offered.

Link nodded. "Very well." He turned and held the door open for Shulk, leaving everyone else to wait.

"Link," Shulk began hesitantly as they walked, "there's something I want to talk to you about."

"What is that?" Link asked.

"Well...er, I knew it was going to be Queen Zelda."

"What do you mean?"

"I had a vision. Of her coming to the mansion. The night Master Hand announced it."

Link froze. He turned to look at Shulk, his eyes cold and empty. "And you didn't tell me?"

"I-I knew you'd object to letting her come!" Shulk stammered.

"And for good reason!" Link snarled. "I-"

"Just...just listen, alright?" Shulk begged.

Link shut his mouth, impaling Shulk with the iciest of glares.

Shulk took the abrupt silence as his cue to continue. He cleared his throat. "I didn't tell you because I knew you wouldn't let us wait for her to come. You'd want to initiate the attack as soon as possible. Which, I get. But I had two visions that night. The first one was of your queen coming to the mansion. The other was what would happen if we followed your advice and attacked early. We _failed_. That's why we had to wait. Because without your queen, we were all doomed."

"And did you see us succeeding with her?" Link asked, his voice dangerously low.

Shulk dropped his gaze to the ground. "No…"

"What?" Link roared. "So, we don't know if this will work, and we just waited for her to get here? What if it fails now? She'll be punished as well! She'll be stuck here like the rest of us! I-"

"Look, I get it!" Shulk shouted over the enraged Hylian. "But here's the other thing. If we did initiate the attack earlier and failed, she'd still be coming. She'd still get here. And we'd have no plan. Master Hand would move the stupid orbs, probably ramp up security outside his office, and we'd be even more stuck than before. So, Zelda, Robin, and I decided to wait. We knew you'd be mad, but it was the best course of action! What else could we do?"

Link shook his head slowly. Shulk was right. But he wasn't done being angry yet. He didn't speak to him the rest of the way down to the bar. Shulk sighed and followed along behind him quietly. When they both made it to the bar, Link strode up to the robot who served as the barkeeper.

"One red potion," he growled.

"Reason for this medicine?" the robot asked.

"I've got a headache," Link stated. That wasn't even a lie. Shulk's revelation had caused his blood to boil and his head to pound. But he pushed that aside for now. His primary concern right now was ensuring his queen's comfort.

"And, er, I need a green potion," Shulk added. And then Link felt foolish. Of course his queen would need her magic replenished. He supposed he'd simply been so infuriated it hadn't crossed his mind.

"Reason for this medicine?" the robot asked again, reaching for a red potion.

"My Monado arts require magic and I'm depleted," Shulk answered. That was mostly a lie, but the robot wasn't intelligent enough to notice. It handed over two glass bottles containing the remarkable medicine without another word. Link nodded thankfully and turned to leave. Shulk followed. They retained their heavy silence the entire way back to Queen Zelda's room. Link still didn't want to talk. Shulk didn't dare say anything else.

Link stiffly opened the door and crossed the room without acknowledging anyone. Noticing Link's cold eyes and pursed lips and Shulk's dejected stare, Palutena raised an eyebrow. "You were gone for five minutes. What happened?"

"Nothing of importance," Link muttered.

Shulk nodded quickly.

Link opened the glass bottle and poured it down his queen's throat. After a few seconds, her green eyes fluttered open. Link bowed before her. "My queen."

Queen Zelda smiled weakly. "Link. Please get up."

Link did as he was told.

Queen Zelda seemed to notice everyone else who was in the room. "O-oh. Were you all waiting for me to wake up?"

"We wanted to make sure you were alright," Toon Link said.

Queen Zelda smiled. "That's very kind of you."

"I'm glad you're all healed," Shulk stated, his eyes flicking nervously towards Link.

Link did not acknowledge his statement.

"Thank you," Queen Zelda answered. She stood up and got out of bed. Someone knocked on the door.

"Probably Pikachu and Ash," Cloud said.

"Let them in," the queen commanded.

Pit opened the door. Sure enough, Ash was standing there, with Pikachu seated on his shoulder. Ash entered the room. Pikachu scampered down from his perch and clambered onto Zelda's bed. "Pika pika," the adorable Pokemon mumbled sadly.

"He's sorry for hurting you," Ash translated.

"And I'm sorry for hurting you," Queen Zelda answered. "I'm glad you're alright."

"Pika...chu," Pikachu sighed.

"He's glad you are too," Ash said.

Queen Zelda nodded.

"Lady Palutena?" Pit asked his goddess.

"Yes, Pit?" she answered.

"What time is it?" the angel questioned.

"Why?" Palutena asked.

"I...want to know how long until dinner," Pit admitted. He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Only ten more minutes," Palutena promised.

Pit smiled excitedly.

Young Link rolled his eyes.

Ash stifled a laugh.

"We should probably start heading downstairs," Robin suggested.

"Yeah, if we want any food," Cloud snickered.

"Why?" Queen Zelda questioned. "It doesn't take ten minutes to make it down that staircase."

"Because otherwise it'll all get eaten," Palutena explained. "Between Pit, Kirby, and King Dedede, any food that isn't immediately claimed doesn't last five seconds."

The queen nodded. "I see. Well let me get changed into something more comfortable, and then I'll head downstairs. You can go as well if you want, Link. I don't need help changing."

"I shall do that, my queen," Link decided.

Queen Zelda seemed rather stunned that Link hadn't argued with her.

Everyone filed out of the queen's room, and headed downstairs. Queen Zelda sighed to herself. She'd had quite the day. This place...whatever it was...was so strange. She couldn't believe this was where Link had been since that day so many months ago when he had been taken. She was happy she wouldn't have to stay here long.

But something was bothering her. Link had seemed so different than she remembered. Perhaps it had been too long since she'd been with him, but she was certain something was off. He seemed more outspoken than he once had been. And he didn't seem as doggedly committed to his duty as a knight. And…there was something else about him, that Queen Zelda just couldn't quite place.

The queen shook herself out of her thoughts. It didn't matter that Link was different. They'd escape from this place in six weeks as promised, and then everything could go back to normal. And even if it didn't, Link not following her around everywhere would be a welcome change. Maybe she could actually get some peace and quiet.


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros or any of the characters involved in it. I am earning no profit from this story, other than the enjoyment of writing it and sharing it with others! I hope you all enjoy reading it!**

The rest of the evening flew by. Link did his best to introduce his queen to everyone in the mansion, including the people he didn't get along with. By the time the duo went to bed, Queen Zelda's head was filled with so many names, she doubted she'd ever learn them all.

The next morning, Link patiently waited for Queen Zelda to get herself ready before they both went down to breakfast. Young Link impatiently gestured for Link to sit down when they arrived. "Zelda's getting out today," he stated.

"How do you know?" Link asked.

"I had a vision," Shulk said quietly.

Link narrowed his eyes. "I see."

"Link, come on," Pit began, "Shulk told us what happened. He was trying to do what was right for everyone here."

"He could've told me," Link muttered.

"I understand your anger," Robin began. "But-"

"I don't want to hear it," Link interrupted. "You were part of that decision as well."

"So was Zelda," Young Link stated. "You going to be mad at her too?"

Link hesitated. "I...I…" he shook his head.

"Then why be mad at Shulk and Robin?" Pit asked. "That's not fair!"

"Zelda will need support after getting out of the torture room," Link said. "That is all."

"And if she didn't?" Cloud questioned. "Could you be mad at her then?"

Link didn't reply.

"Look, I get why you're mad," Pit said gently. "But you need to let it go at some point, alright?"

"Am I missing something here?" Queen Zelda asked.

"It is of no concern to you, my queen," Link muttered.

"Well, I want to know," Queen Zelda insisted.

"...Very well," Link sighed.

"Here, I'll explain," Shulk offered.

Link scowled, but didn't object.

"Okay, so first thing's first, I can...see the future sometimes," Shulk began. "Or, the future that will come to pass if I don't do anything about it."

"Woah," Queen Zelda breathed.

Shulk nodded. "Yeah. So, anyways, I call these futures my 'visions.' I had a vision of you arriving at the mansion. I also had a vision of us carrying out our plan of attack before you got here, to save you from having to come here, and watched us fail. I didn't tell Link, or anyone except Robin and Zelda, about either of those visions. I knew we had to wait for you, because if we didn't we'd be doomed to fail. So, after your fight yesterday, I told Link about it because I thought he deserved to know."

"Which was clearly a terrible mistake," Cloud added.

"No, it wasn't," Shulk objected. "I'd do it again. He deserved to know. And, I get why he's so angry."

"It's just a shame he's so good at holding grudges," Young Link quipped.

Link rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"He's just overprotective," Queen Zelda said with a smile.

Suddenly, the dreaded alarm bells began ringing. As usual, everyone bowed. "It must be Zelda getting released," Young Link whispered excitedly. "It's too early for a fight."

Shulk nodded. "The clock in my vision read 9:02."

"What does that clock say?" Toon Link asked, staring at the clock face. He still didn't understand how to read it, even though Zelda had explained it to him at least thirty times.

"9:02," Palutena confirmed.

Toon Link smiled.

Master Hand appeared in a flash, effectively ending any further conversation. "Zelda's conditioning has been completed. You may visit her in her room. Dismissed." He snapped away.

Link stood. "Come, my queen. We must make sure Zelda is alright."

Queen Zelda shook her head. "I think I'll stay here."

Link was taken aback. That was very unlike the Zelda he knew. She always wanted to help everyone. "Well...if that is what you want, my queen. But unless you command me otherwise, I'm going."

Queen Zelda didn't say anything further. She pursed her lips and turned away from her knight.

"Link, you coming or not?" Young Link demanded, already waiting at the bottom of the stairwell with the rest of his friends.

"I'm coming," Link decided, hurrying to the stairwell.

Zelda's room was on the second floor, which meant she'd been in the mansion for a long time. It didn't take long to make it to her room. Young Link stood in front of the doorway when they arrived.

"Alright. Link, Cloud. You've been in there before. You know what they do. Everyone else, you've got no idea," Young Link began. "She's not going to trust us right away. You just have to stay calm, and don't get frustrated. Help her realize we're not going to hurt her. She's only been in for a day, so she shouldn't be hurt that bad. If she doesn't want to do something, don't make her do it. Got all that?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good. Follow my lead." The young Hylian opened the door gently.

Zelda was sitting up in her bed, a haunted expression on her face. Terror filled her eyes when the door opened and everyone walked in. She held up her hands, flames weakly sputtering between her fingertips. "I'm warning you!" she exclaimed. "Don't come any closer!"

Toon Link looked like he wanted to cry. He took a step forward. Link grabbed his shirt and pulled him back.

"It's us, Zelda," Young Link whispered. "It's us. For real. It's done. It's over."

Zelda's eyes flickered with emotion. She looked like she wanted to believe the young hero. Like she wanted to believe she was safe. But that something was telling her not to. "Don't come any closer," she whispered again.

"Zelda," Link began. "I-"

"No!" she snapped, locking eyes with him and flinching. "Don't you start in on me! Not after what you did!"

Link was stunned. He knew it wasn't real, whatever she thought he'd done. But that didn't keep the words from hurting any less.

"Put your hands down," Cloud said gently. "We're not here to hurt you. Everything's just fine. You're out of there."

Zelda hesitated. She slowly lowered her hands, but the fear did not leave her eyes. "Prove it," she whispered so quietly Link wasn't certain she had actually spoken.

"What?" Cloud asked.

"Prove it," she said again, louder this time. "Tell me something only you would know."

"Well, that's easy," Pit shrugged. "Just think of some random fact from her adventure she told us."

Young Link shook his head. "No, it has to be more than that. Master Hand knows us better than we know each other. It has to be some conversation you had with her. Something you've never told anyone. Something only you and her would know."

All the fighters in the room stared at the ground, desperately trying to think of something like that. Some special moment they had shared with Zelda.

"We could tell her about the orbs again," Shulk suggested quietly, so she couldn't hear. "Only we'd know that."

"That'd only alarm her," Cloud objected. "It'd make her think Master Hand knows."

Shulk sighed.

"Have hope," Link whispered to himself.

"Well, yeah," Young Link agreed. "But what does that have to do with this?"

"Zelda, listen to me," Link begged, ignoring the question. "I don't know what crime you think I've committed. But you asked us to prove it was really you."

Zelda glared at Link, the fear in her eyes completely gone, replaced instead with a primal kind of rage. But she didn't interrupt.

Link continued, reminding himself the look in her eyes was not really meant for him. Whatever she thought he did, he hadn't done. "Remember when you and I talked a few months ago? You explained to me that I didn't always have to be strong."

The anger began fading from Zelda's eyes. Her lips parted in surprise. "Yes. Yes, I do remember that."

"And the next conversation we had? A few nights later?"

"Yes. I explained hope to you."

Link nodded. "I need you to have hope now. You're done with your punishment. You're out of that room."

Zelda smiled. "Thank you, Link."

"Well, aren't you two sappy?" Cloud laughed.

"I didn't know you had so many secret conversations," Young Link sneered.

Zelda rolled her eyes. "Oh, get over it."

"Can we come in now?" Toon Link asked quietly.

"Oh, yes!" Zelda agreed. She spread her arms out. "Come get in here!"

Toon Link laughed and raced into the princess's embrace.

"I am glad you're alright, Zelda," Link sighed contentedly.

"I am too," Zelda agreed.

Pit pushed Link towards her. "Don't just stand here! Go hug her or something!"

Link needed no further persuasion. Ignoring Young Link and Cloud's teasing, he almost ran to Zelda's side. He grasped her hand tightly. "I missed you," he whispered.

"I missed you too," Zelda replied.

The pair spent a few more seconds staring into each other's eyes before Young Link coughed loudly. "Link's not the only one who came to see you, you know."

"Yes. Yes, of course," Zelda agreed quickly. She let go of Link's hand, albeit reluctantly, and beckoned everyone else into her room. They spent several more minutes crowded around Zelda's bed before she decided she was rather hungry.

"I haven't eaten in…" she trailed off.

"A day," Shulk finished for her. "It's been a day."

"Has it?" the princess questioned. "It felt like it was so much longer…"

"It always does," Young Link sighed.

"What are we all waiting for?" Pit demanded. "Zelda's hungry! Let's go!"

Zelda laughed. "Wouldn't want to keep you waiting, Pit." Everyone filed out of her room and headed downstairs. Zelda and Pit grabbed food from the refrigerator, but no one else felt like eating. Even so, they all sat around the princess and talked amongst themselves, happy to have her back.

After several minutes of petty smalltalk, Link decided he needed to know something. "Zelda?"

"Yes, Link?" she replied.

"What did I do to you in there?" Link asked. "You seemed more angry at me than any of the others."

Zelda bit her lip. "Oh. Well." Her eyes scanned everyone who was listening to her, then dropped to her lap. "I'd rather not say. At least, not in front of everyone else."

"It can't be that bad," Pit insisted.

"And whatever it was, it wasn't real," Cloud added.

"I know," Zelda sighed. "But it's not what Link did that I don't want to say. It's what I did."

"Whatever you did, it won't change what I think of you," Link promised.

Zelda laughed. "I'm not worried about your forgiveness! It's...it's...never mind. I'd really rather not say."

"Oh, come on-" Young Link began.

"If she doesn't want to, she doesn't have to," Link interrupted.

"Fine," Young Link decided.

"Link!" someone called.

Link turned around. Queen Zelda gestured for him to come to her. She was seated next to Peach and Daisy.

"I must be going, I'm afraid," Link sighed. "My queen commands me to join her."

"See you later, Link," Zelda replied with a smile. "Will you be joining us for dinner?"

"If my queen allows it," Link answered. With that, he got up and went to Queen Zelda. He bowed before her, nodding to the other two princesses present.

"Rise," Queen Zelda commanded.

Link stood up.

The queen looked at Zelda. "How is she?"

"She will be fine, my queen," Link answered.

"Good, I was worried," Queen Zelda sighed. "You were up there a long time."

"What do they do in that room?" Princess Daisy asked curiously. "I know you've been in, Link."

"You have?" Queen Zelda questioned.

"I have indeed, my queen," Link confirmed. "But I'm afraid I cannot tell you what goes on in that cursed place. Telling you would only get all four of us put in there."

"Shame," Daisy sighed.

"It must be truly terrible," Peach said. "I've seen the way Young Link acts when he gets out. If it can shake even him, I know I don't want to ever go anywhere near that room."

"You're telling me," Daisy agreed.

The princesses and the queen continued their friendly conversation for several more minutes. Link quickly grew bored, his eyes constantly wandering back to where his friends were seated. "My queen," he interrupted after a while. "Is there a reason you brought me over here? Is there anything I can do for you?"

Queen Zelda looked taken aback. "No, there isn't, Link. I simply wanted you here. Before you came to this mansion, that was reason enough. Has that changed?"

"N-no, of course not, my queen," Link stammered.

"Good," Queen Zelda said. "Now, may I continue my conversation?"

"Of course, my queen," Link replied. He stared at the floor, ashamed of himself.

Daisy and Peach looked slightly disturbed by the queen's answer, but they didn't press the matter. Link spent the rest of the day by his queen's side. He listened to countless ridiculous conversations about fashion or plants or other things that Queen Zelda liked, but he couldn't care less about. He grew frustrated the longer he was forced to listen. Frustrated with her for keeping him, and frustrated with himself for caring. He shouldn't care. He'd never cared before. But before, he'd never had any place he'd rather be.

When dinner came, Zelda approached Link and his queen with a friendly smile. "Link, would you like to come eat with us?"

"May I, my queen?" Link asked hopefully.

Queen Zelda considered the request. "Is that what you want, my knight?"

"It is, my queen," Link replied. "But if it is not what you want, I will not go."

"...No, it's alright," Queen Zelda decided. "Go with your friends. But come find me when the meal is over, alright?"

"As you wish, my queen," Link promised. Then he turned to Zelda and allowed the princess to lead him back to where the rest of the gang was waiting.

"She let the dog off its leash," Young Link snickered. "How nice."

"That's enough, Young Link," Zelda scolded.

"Just saying," Young Link shrugged. "You seem ridiculously eager to do whatever she says."

"Of course I am," Link scoffed. "She is my queen."

"And we're stuck in this mansion where that means absolutely nothing!" Young Link reminded him.

"But it will," Link retorted. "Once we get out of here and return to our worlds, it will mean something."

"But it doesn't right now," Young Link pointed out. "If you don't want to do what she says, don't do it."

"I can't just ignore orders!" Link exclaimed. "No matter what I want, I can't disobey my queen. I'd lose my position as her knight. Then what? I couldn't get a job anywhere else. I don't know how to read, how to farm, how to do anything else except fight. If I lose this job, my life would be over."

"So, you admit that you don't want to do what she says?" Cloud concluded.

"I said nothing of the sort!" Link objected.

"But that's what you meant, isn't it?" Shulk asked.

"It is not," Link said with finality. "I didn't come here to argue with you all."

"Yes, you're here to enjoy your limited amount of freedom," Young Link laughed.

"Enough about this," Zelda ordered. "Link's made his decision. We don't need to bother him about it."

Young Link rolled his eyes.

The rest of dinner passed as usual. Much talk was made about their impending escape and what they'd do after they got out. Most of this conversation was a repeat at this point. They'd been through it so many times, but no one ever got bored of talking about it. It always felt like saying it out loud would make it come faster.

But for the first time, Link wasn't quite as excited for leaving this place behind. Yes, he wouldn't miss the fights. Of course he wouldn't miss the torture room. He certainly wasn't going to be missing the stupid outfits he had to wear. But tonight he made a realization. Once they all got out and returned to their respective worlds, that would be it. They'd never see each other again. Perhaps Palutena could visit, since she was a goddess. But maybe not. She hadn't ever visited other worlds before. Maybe she just couldn't.

Link's imagination didn't take long to figure out the next obvious conclusion. Once he got out of here, he'd never see Zelda again. His life would become what it had been before, which wasn't much to look forward to. Following the Queen of Hyrule around all day, never giving his opinions on anything that was said. Never being addressed, except for in private. Link wasn't quite sure how he had ever enjoyed that. Well, 'enjoyed' wasn't the right word. More like 'tolerated.'

Perhaps it was because of his memories. Without any recollection of anything besides his time as a silent knight, Link wasn't sure what else he even was. He'd always assumed that was who he was meant to be. Who he'd been before. But what if he was wrong? What if following his princess around all day wasn't what he enjoyed doing? The only triggers he'd had access to where the pictures taken on the Sheikah Slate, which Queen Zelda had always had with her. As such, the memories he'd recovered all had something to do with her. But what if that wasn't all that had mattered to him? What if he had had other friends, like the Champions?

Link shook his head quickly. What had been didn't matter. For right now, the best thing he could do was focus on getting out of this mansion. After this mess was behind him, maybe he could figure out his life and his memories.

"...Link? Are you alright?" Zelda was saying.

"What? I mean, yes. I'm fine," Link answered quickly.

"Doesn't look fine," Young Link noted.

"I was just...thinking," Link replied. That wasn't a lie.

"Leave that to Robin, Shulk, and Zelda," Cloud suggested.

"I think I shall," Link sighed.

"You're sure you're alright?" Zelda asked.

"More than alright," Link said. He offered her a small smile.

"I didn't know he could do that, did you?" Young Link whispered to Cloud.

"What? Smile?" Cloud whispered back. "Me either."

"Shut up," Pit hissed.

"I do hope you know we can hear you," Link stated.

"I was counting on it," Young Link replied.

Zelda rolled her eyes.

"Are you done eating, Link?" Queen Zelda asked, walking up behind her knight. As she approached, not one of the people seated smiled.

"Yes, my queen," Link replied. "I was...just leaving now."

"Let him stay!" Toon Link begged. "Why does he need to go?"

"It's his job," Queen Zelda answered easily. "And he likes following me around. Don't you, Link?"

Link hesitated.

"Do you want his opinion? Or simply the word 'yes?'" Young Link spat.

"Young Link!" Zelda gasped. "Don't talk like that!"

"I can do whatever I want, thank you very much!" Young Link exclaimed. "Now you listen to me, 'Your Highness.' Do you know who I am?"

"A stubborn child?" Queen Zelda guessed.

Young Link smiled. "The Hero of Time. I'm sure you've heard of me."

The queen took a step back, quite obviously stunned. "You? The Hero of Time?"

"That's me alright," Young Link confirmed. "Which is why you're going to listen to me. I never got anywhere doing things because people told me to. I did things I thought were _right_. So, maybe you should offer your knight the same courtesy. Maybe you should give him a chance to do what he wants. And, unless you want me saying this real loud, bend over. I know something you don't want shared."

Queen Zelda knelt down so Young Link could whisper into her ear. He whispered something, her expression becoming more and more stunned. Then he pulled away from her. "That is something you cannot force. Take it from me. I knew someone who tried, and it did not end well."

The queen stood up again, looking rather shaken. She turned to Link. "You can do whatever you like. But...but if you want to see me, I'll be in my room."

"Are you certain, my queen?" Link questioned.

"No, but...that's alright," Queen Zelda decided. She smiled sadly. Then she turned and walked away.

Young Link smirked.

"What did you do to her?" Cloud asked.

"What did you say?" Pit questioned.

"Secrets I promised not to share, I'm afraid," the young hero replied. "But you're off your leash, Link. Feel free to thank me."

"Thank you," Link complied.

"Well, it's time for Toon Link to go to bed," Zelda announced.

"But I'm not tired!" Toon Link argued.

"We go through this every night," Zelda sighed. "Come on. You're welcome to argue with me on our way to your bed." She got up and left the table. Completely annoyed by the thought of going to bed, Toon Link jumped up after her and rushed to her side, giving explicit reasons as to why he shouldn't have to sleep. Zelda nodded along as she walked.

"He falls for this every night," Young Link snickered. "It's kind of sad, honestly."

No one else felt like staying up much longer. After dinner, there wasn't really anything else to do. They all said good night and headed up to their respective rooms.


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros or any of the characters involved in it. I am earning no profit from this story, other than the enjoyment of writing it and sharing it with others! I hope you all enjoy reading it!**

Zelda was waiting in front of Link's door. "There you are!" she said with a bright smile. "I wanted to talk to you."

"About what, Zelda?" Link asked.

"About...well, that question you asked me earlier," Zelda answered, her smile fading.

"Which one would that be?" Link questioned. He had asked her a lot of questions. Most of them were rather unimportant.

"About what fake you did while I was in the torture room," Zelda explained.

"I see," Link said with a nod. He opened his door, gesturing for Zelda to come inside. "Perhaps we could have this conversation someplace besides the hallway?"

"I think that would be acceptable," Zelda laughed. She came to sit on the end of Link's bed. Link sat beside her.

"What did I do that made you so terribly upset?" Link questioned.

Zelda's smile was gone now. She stared at her lap. She laughed halfheartedly. "Well, if we're being totally honest, you did a lot of things. You were very prominent during my torture."

"I...I was?" Link questioned. During his time, only people who were very important to him had shown up over and over again. Mostly the princess had. But that was a long time ago. Link had almost no doubt that if he ever went in there again, this Zelda would become his most common visitor. But if he was hers...that meant she cared about him. A lot.

"Yes, you did," Zelda replied. "You stabbed me. And burnt me. And shot me. And electrocuted me."

"I'm so sorry," Link breathed. He clutched Zelda's hand. "You know I would never…"

"I do know that," Zelda sighed. "I know you'd never hurt me. Or anyone."

"But I'm certain those things aren't what caused you such severe trauma," Link guessed.

"No…" Zelda agreed. "That's not it." She looked up, staring into Link's eyes. "You know what it's like in there. One scenario after another. All of them feel so real. No matter how many times you tell yourself it's fake, you always end up having your trust betrayed again and again and again. I never truly believed it wasn't real until whoever it was hurt me. But the last one...was the worst.

You and I. Sitting here. In your room. Talking like this. You were telling me more about Hyrule. I was listening to you, telling myself that I needed to get up. To leave. That you were just going to betray me again. But I couldn't do it. I couldn't make myself believe it wasn't real. So, I sat and listened.

In all honesty, I have no idea how I was fooled. Whatever was talking to me, it wasn't you. It didn't sound like you. For goodness sake, you talking and me listening isn't you! But it was so nice. After all the pain I'd been through, just having a conversation was something I needed. The world wasn't about to end. My people weren't about to kick me off my throne. My version of Link wasn't about to kill me.

It was just you telling me about the beautiful, rolling hills and glorious blue lakes of your Hyrule. And all I wanted was to go there with you. To see this wonderful place you called home."

"You wanted to go there? With me?" Link breathed.

"More than anything," Zelda sighed. "Then you asked me a question." She faltered, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"It wasn't real, Zelda," Link soothed, squeezing her hand gently.

She leaned her head back onto his chest. Link stiffened. Then he relaxed, and wrapped his free arm around her, holding the princess gently. Holding _his_ princess gently.

"You...you asked me if I loved you," Zelda whispered.

"W-what...what did you say?" Link stammered.

"I said…" Zelda shuddered. "I said yes. I said I did love you."

"...I don't understand," Link said. "Why...why is that so bad?"

"Because you said you didn't," Zelda replied, a single tear falling from her eye. "You pulled away, looking disgusted. You said you didn't love me. Then you got up and walked away. And that...that hurt more than everything else that had happened in there."

"Well...would you like to try that conversation again?" Link asked her.

"What do you mean?" Zelda asked. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

Link smiled. A real smile, not just a small, half smile. "Do you love me, Zelda?"

Zelda's breath hitched. She started crying. "I...I do, Link. I love you."

"And I love you too," Link whispered back.

Zelda laughed through her tears. She wrapped her arms tightly around Link, holding on tightly. She leaned in towards him, relishing the feeling of his soft breath on her neck.

Link leaned forwards as well, their lips touching. They held onto each other, pressing their lips together. Link allowed Zelda's warmth to flow through him, allowing the walls around his heart to finally fall away. Zelda hugged Link, seeing his face clearly for the first time. Without his expressionless facade. Just him. And he was so, so wonderful like that. Zelda never wanted him to put his facade up again.

Then the moment ended, and Link pulled away, but he didn't let go. His face clouded over again, masking his expression. But Zelda could tell he was happy.

"For a guy who never smiles, you're not bad at kissing," Zelda breathed.

"I believe that to be a compliment," Link replied.

Zelda smiled. "It definitely is."

"...Link?" someone whispered. "What's going on in here?"

Link and Zelda quickly extricated themselves from each other. "Come in," Link called.

Queen Zelda pushed open the door. She saw Link, and smiled. Then, she saw Zelda. Holding Link's hand. Her smile faded.

Link bowed. "My queen. Do you need me?"

"No, I…" Queen Zelda trailed off. She cleared her throat. "I just… wanted to make sure you got to bed. I didn't hear you come upstairs."

"I appreciate your concern, my queen," Link replied. "But as you can see, I have made it to bed."

Queen Zelda nodded. "Yes. You have. Well, goodnight, I suppose."

"Goodnight, my queen," Link answered.

The queen faked a smile and left her knight's room. No one noticed the single tear that fell from her eye. No one was there to notice her pain. The pain that was worse than being shot by a thousand guardians. Because nothing hurts more than a broken heart. She crawled into her bed and silently cried herself to sleep.

**Author's Note: My first attempt ever at writing romance! Hope it's not too awkward…**


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros or any of the characters involved in it. I am earning no profit from this story, other than the enjoyment of writing it and sharing it with others! I hope you all enjoy reading it!**

The next morning, Zelda woke up early. She thought about last night, and a small smile made its way onto her lips. She got out of bed, decidedly done sleeping. She threw on her clothes and opened her door. Link was waiting outside.

"L-Link! What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Waiting for you," he answered simply.

"Well, that's very kind," Zelda replied with a grin. "How long have you been waiting?"

"Not long," Link shrugged. "I thought...maybe I could show you my Hyrule."

"What do you mean?" Zelda questioned. "You know as well as I do we can't leave."

"I'm well aware," Link agreed. He unhooked the flat device he always kept on his belt. He called it the Sheikah Slate. "But I've got pictures of it on here. Would you like to see?"

"Link, it's so early-"

"You're already dressed. I don't believe you had any intention of going back to bed."

Zelda smiled. "I suppose not. But what about you?"

"I couldn't sleep either. Last night was...on my mind."

"Mine too."

Link smiled again, and Zelda felt her heart flutter. No wonder he didn't do it very often! If he did it all the time, every girl in the kingdom would want to marry him! "May I come in?" he asked.

"Of course! Here, we can sit on my bed." Zelda stepped aside and let the knight inside. Link sat down on her bed, and gestured for her to sit beside him. Once she was seated, Link absentmindedly wrapped an arm around her. With his free hand, he turned on the Sheikah Slate. He brushed past a map screen and opened up his photo album. He pointed to a picture of a stone monument. The picture had been taken from the middle of it, so Zelda couldn't see the whole thing. But what she could see was half of a stone circle as a floor, with symmetrical sets of stone spires set on both the right and left side of the circle. The middle of the circle opened to a path that led into a thin forest with luscious green trees and perfectly brown bark. Beyond the forest was what could only be Hyrule Castle. It was far off in the distance and silhouetted by the rising sun, so no color or specific details could be discerned. But Zelda could tell the architecture was beyond extraordinary. Tall towers and a majestic main building were visible on the horizon. "It's...it's beautiful," Zelda breathed.

"I'm glad you think so," Link said. "This is where I was appointed as the Hylian Champion and my queen's personal knight."

"This...this is how you remembered, isn't it?" Zelda concluded.

"It is," Link confirmed. "These first twelve pictures are all tied to one of my memories. Let me show you." He scrolled through the rest of his photographs, allowing Zelda as much time as she liked to study each one. He showed her lush, green forests and tall, imposing mountains. Ancient ruins and a magical, desert oasis. An old spring with a crumbled statue, sprawling with moss. It was all part of his Hyrule. And it was all wonderful.

Someone knocked on the closed door. Link powered off his device and hooked it to his belt. Young Link opened the door without waiting to be invited. He noticed Link's arm around Zelda's waist and gagged. "What did I walk into?"

Link and Zelda turned bright red, and quickly scooted away from each other.

"Don't bother pretending it didn't happen," Young Link snickered. "Trust me, everyone's going to be hearing about this. But I certainly didn't come up here to watch you two have cuddle time. Shulk sent me up here to tell you it's time for breakfast. Palutena's barely holding Pit off of the meager amount of food remaining for you both. I'd hurry up if I were you." With that, he turned around and walked back downstairs.

"We better get going if we don't want to starve," Zelda decided.

"Of course," Link agreed.

They both got up and began walking down the staircase towards the main room. And for the first time, Link walked beside Zelda, not behind her. They took the only two seats remaining at the long table and thanked Palutena for saving them some food.

"So," Cloud began once they were comfortable, "Young Link told us what you were doing."

"Is anyone surprised?" Palutena asked. "I mean, Zelda's had eyes for Link since he first got here!"

Zelda's face burned, and she suddenly found the food in front of her to be very interesting.

"Is that true?" Link questioned.

"...Yeah," Zelda admitted.

"Wow, not even going to deny it," Young Link laughed.

"You're just eating this up, aren't you?" Pit asked.

"You know it!" Young Link agreed.

"Well...I'm happy for them!" Pit decided.

"By the way you're going on about all this, you'd have thought they kissed!" Robin said. "It was just a little hand holding."

Link and Zelda locked eyes, then returned to silently eating their food.

"...Unless it wasn't," Cloud sneered. "Was there a kiss?"

"Perhaps," Link replied.

Toon Link squealed. "You two love each other!"

"Oh, Cloud," Young Link said. "You know what we've got to do."

"Please don't sing that song," Zelda begged.

"How could we not?" Cloud demanded.

"Link and Zelda, sitting in a tree!" Young Link sang. Really, really loudly. Everyone still in the main room looked to the young Hylian.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Cloud finished, equally as loud.

Completely horrible, awkward silence followed that announcement. Samus made her way over to their end of the table. Link and Zelda both wished they could crawl into a hole and hide. Together, of course.

"Is that really true?" she asked finally, after staring at their red faces for several moments. "Or are Young Link and Cloud just being annoying?"

"Well, the whole tree part's not true," Link said truthfully.

"Of course it's not," Samus scoffed. "There's not a tree for you to hide in here if you wanted to! Did you kiss?" Everyone in the room waited for their response. Things like this never happened in the mansion.

"Yes. Yes we did," Zelda sighed, burying her face in her hands, trying to hide her smile.

The sound of breaking glass ruined the moment. Everyone whirled towards the source of the sound. Queen Zelda was standing, frozen, in the middle of the room. A broken cup lay at her feet. Tears rimmed her eyes, but she quickly blinked them away. She seemed to realize what she had done and quickly bent down to pick up her mess.

Link jumped out of his seat. "My queen. I'll clean it up."

Queen Zelda stood up, shaking slightly and breathing hard. Without so much as a word of thanks, she turned and ran back up the stairs. Link began cleaning up the broken glass. Zelda joined him. They finished and dumped the shards in the trash can, then sat back down.

"I don't understand," Link muttered. "What did I do? Why is she so upset?"

Young Link shook his head. "That's not it. It's not what you did. It's what you _didn't_ do, that's made her upset."

"When did you get so wise?" Palutena asked.

Young Link shrugged. "Personal experience."

"And what is it I didn't do?" Link demanded.

"I'm afraid that's something you'll have to figure out on your own," Young Link sighed.

Link nodded slowly, still confused.

"Well, anyway," Shulk began, "Robin and I were hoping you could meet us in my room, Zelda. We were hoping to advance our plan further. Finalize some details."

"Unless you're going to be busy later," Cloud added helpfully.

"No, I'll be there," Zelda promised. "But perhaps we should invite Queen Zelda? Perhaps she has the Triforce of Wisdom as well."

Young Link coughed, and Link swore he muttered, "Bad idea," under his breath. But no one else seemed to notice.

"Yes, I think that's brilliant," Shulk agreed. "We'll go talk to her after breakfast."

"And...you're welcome to come, Link," Zelda said sheepishly. "It's not like these meetings are super secret or anything."

"I think I've given Young Link and Cloud enough fuel for their teasing," Link answered. "Besides, I'd like to be outside today. I hear the robots are setting up tennis."

"Your favorite sport," Zelda said.

"Indeed," Link said.

"You know each other so well," Cloud laughed.

"Alright, that one's not fair," Zelda protested. "We all know each other so well. I could tell you anything about your adventure I've heard it so many times!"

"Fine, fine. I'll give you that one," Cloud decided.

The rest of the day progressed as usual. Link played tennis until lunchtime. He was fairly good. Most of the fighters who wielded swords tended to do well. The most fearsome competitor was definitely Ike, who was used to hitting things with a thick blade. They all enjoyed the friendly competition, even if Ike always won. By lunchtime, Young Link and Cloud had gotten over Link and Zelda's kiss, and didn't tease them any further. Queen Zelda was nowhere to be found. Zelda explained that she hadn't seemed interested in helping her, Robin, or Shulk. Link promised himself he'd go find her after lunch and make sure she was alright.

But after lunch, before Link could go searching, the alarm bells began ringing. Everyone bowed. Queen Zelda appeared on the edge of the stairwell, also hurrying to kneel. Master Hand appeared. "I heard from the robots that there's a new couple in this mansion. Link and Zelda."

The couple in question shared a nervous look.

"And, I approve," Master Hand decided.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Let me give you my congratulations. By way of a fight. How about this? Today's fight is Link versus Zelda. You all are dismissed."


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros or any of the characters involved in it. I am earning no profit from this story, other than the enjoyment of writing it and sharing it with others! I hope you all enjoy reading it!**

Link froze, not even bothering to stand up, his mind reeling. He had to fight Zelda? He had to _hurt_ her? And what's worse, he knew he'd end up remembering it! Link desperately wished he didn't have his memory regaining ability, even if that meant they'd still be hopelessly stuck in the mansion. He didn't want to have to watch himself hurt his princess. He didn't want to feel the pain she would unwillingly cause him.

"...Link? Link?" Zelda was saying. She was now kneeling in front of him, a desolate look on her face. "Are you going to be alright?"

Link stared into her eyes. "I'll be fine." His expression suggested otherwise.

"I'm so sorry," Zelda whispered. "At least I won't remember."

Link took a deep breath and stood up. "Don't worry. I'll get through this."

"You can do it," Pit agreed.

"If it's any consolation," Shulk said, "this should be your last fight. Zelda, Robin, and I finished our plan. In less than three weeks, we'll get Queen Zelda her orb. We're attacking the next day."

Link met Zelda's eyes. "But that means…"

"Yes," she agreed. "We'll be leaving that day."

Young Link rolled his eyes. "Worry about your ill-fated romance later. If you don't want to make Master Hand mad, go get ready!"

Link nodded. He took Zelda's hand, and they headed upstairs together. Link walked her to her room. He watched her enter her room and close her door, standing outside just a few seconds longer.

Then he turned and headed up to his own room. Lying on his bed was a green tunic with a matching floppy green hat. This outfit was one of his favorites, since it didn't require him to dye his skin or change his eye color. He only had to put the stupid thing on, which wasn't that bad. When Link was finished changing, he returned to the main room. The robots posted outside Master Hand's hallway moved aside, allowing him to pass through. Link entered the lobby area for contestants. Zelda had yet to arrive. Link sat by himself for a few minutes before she opened the door and stepped inside the room.

She sighed, and sat down on the only other chair in the room. "I'm so sorry, Link," she muttered.

"You know it's not your fault," Link replied.

Zelda shrugged. "Doesn't mean I'm not going to feel bad."

Link nodded.

They sat in companionable silence until the robots arrived and injected them with whatever drug allowed Master Hand to control them.

Link woke up in his bed. Zelda held an empty potion bottle over his lips. She pulled it away with a smile when she noticed his open eyes. Cloud, Young Link, Shulk, Robin, Pit, and Palutena were also present. Queen Zelda stood in a corner by herself.

Link reached for Zelda's hand. As soon as his grip was locked, he began to breathe faster. Nausea threatened him. Then he stiffened, his eyes widening.

He stood opposite Zelda on a long, narrow platform. As usual, he wasn't in control of himself, and he could tell she wasn't controlling herself either. Her eyes were completely blank and her back was stiff. Link held the Master Sword in his right hand and the Hylian shield in his left.

The fight began. Zelda did not rush forward. But Link did. He jumped the few feet remaining between him and the princess, thrusting his blade out in front of him. Zelda twirled around, a protective blue shield coming between her and Link's blade. The Blade of Evil's Bane collided with the shield and rebounded off it, sending Link flying backwards. He landed on his back with an annoyed grunt, bruising several of his ribs, but easily got up again.

And that was how the fight went for what felt like an eternity. Link charged Zelda. She played defense. Sometimes, he'd get close enough and actually land a hit, sending her flying with a pained scream. But more often than not, Zelda was able to hold him off. Whether it be with an explosive ember, that blue shield, by summoning a purple phantom knight, or teleporting away in a shower of stinging green needles, Zelda threw Link into the ground over and over again.

And the worst part of all of it was that Link could see that she didn't feel sorry. He knew it wasn't really her, but her emotionless eyes hurt him more than her magic ever could. Every time Link was flung into the floor, Zelda's eyes didn't even flicker. They remained horribly void.

Finally, after Link was certain that every one of his ribs had been smashed to pieces, whoever was controlling him got their act together. He sheathed his sword and pulled out his bow. He nocked an arrow and pulled back on the string. Then he released the projectile. It flew right into Zelda's side, throwing her backwards.

Link nocked another arrow. Zelda still didn't rush him. He released it. This time, Zelda put up her shield just as the arrow hit her, and the arrow reflected back into Link's exposed chest. He was flung off the platform. Using his spin attack to lift himself upwards, he grabbed onto the arena's edge. He pulled himself back up, but Zelda was waiting for him. She thrust her hands forward, impaling him with millions of tiny magic particles. Link was thrown off the stage, far beyond any hope of recovery.

Link collided with the jagged, stone floor of the arena and crumpled to the ground, completely unconscious.

Link woke up in his bed. He'd been propped up so he was sitting upright. And he had been given a gag. A piece of fabric had been thrust into his mouth haphazardly. He spit it out, breathing hard. Link surveyed the people in his room.

Zelda looked worried. She was still holding his hand tightly.

Toon Link had climbed onto his bed and was hugging him, whispering over and over again, "It's okay. It's okay. It's okay."

Pit was hiding behind Palutena, who looked saddened.

Young Link looked infuriated.

Cloud had his hand on his sword's hilt, shaking his head.

Robin and Shulk stood together. They both had the same expression on their faces. There was nothing they could do to help.

Queen Zelda looked horrified. It occurred to Link that she had never watched him regain a memory. Not even his more pleasant ones from Hyrule.

"It's over," Link whispered, more to himself than anyone else, "I'm back."

Zelda smiled.

Toon Link hugged him even tighter.

"Sorry about the gag," Young Link sighed. "But you were screaming so loud, and we didn't want to attract any of the robots' attention."

"No, I understand," Link replied.

Queen Zelda approached his bedside tentatively. "This...this is what you have to go through?"

Link shrugged. "It is. But I get through it, my queen. You don't have to worry."

The queen nodded. She smiled softly.

Zelda shook her head slowly. "Link...I'm so sorry. For...for hurting you like that..."

"It isn't your fault, Zelda," Link said firmly. "It's Master Hand's. And in less than three weeks, we're going to make him pay."

Zelda nodded.


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros or any of the characters involved in it. I am earning no profit from this story, other than the enjoyment of writing it and sharing it with others! I hope you all enjoy reading it!**

For the next few weeks, Zelda, Robin, and Shulk worked tirelessly to ensure the plan was completely flawless. Queen Zelda eventually got over herself and joined them, showing off her own Triforce of Wisdom.

The night before Sheik, Palutena, and Shulk would once again raid Master Hand's office, the full plan was explained to all the fighters. It was extremely detailed. Link had assumed it would be something like everyone grab your orb and let's go smash some hands, but clearly there was much more to it than that.

First off, there were the robots to consider. A very select group of fighters were strong enough to disable the robots. That group consisted of Bowser, Donkey Kong, King K. Rool, Ganondorf, Mewtwo, Charizard, Ridley, Incineroar, and Young Link, thanks to his Fierce Deity Mask. There would also be one more person who'd be added to that list later, once Young Link decided who'd he be giving his Golden Gauntlets. Thus far, they hadn't fit anyone. Pit, Shulk, Robin, Cloud, Zelda, Palutena, and Link had tried them on. They'd either been too big or too small. Even Toon Link had tried, even though everyone else knew there was no way they'd work, because he refused to be left out.

The plan was this; the people capable of disabling the robots will walk on the outside of their relatively small army, keeping those who can't safe. Anyone with any helpful abilities will walk next to them. Link with his Stasis ability on his Sheikah Slate, Zelda and Queen Zelda with their magic, Pikachu, Pichu, and Robin with their electricity, Ness and Lucas with their PSI abilities, Snake with his explosives, and Simon and Richter with their whips will keep the robots at bay, keeping them as far away as possible. Their ultimate goal with the robots was to make it to Master Hand's hallway.

There was a switch on the wall that would trigger two impenetrable doors sliding shut. It was always closely guarded by the robots who were posted outside the hall. The only time it had ever been used was during their first escape attempt when the fighters had tried to take on Master Hand without their other weapons or the orbs. Master Hand had simply closed the hallway doors and let his robots subdue the revolution. Despite everyone's valiant efforts, not even a dent was put into the doors.

But this time, the doors could be used to the fighters' advantage. Once these doors were shut, the robot reinforcements would be stuck outside. They'd take care of the remaining robots, then march on to Master Hand's office.

With luck, the office door would remain unlocked, even with all the noise. Master Hand enjoyed toying with his prisoners, and inviting them inside seemed likely. The fighters were counting on him not knowing they had the orbs. But if he did lock the door, it wouldn't be a problem. The door was wooden, since the hallway was supposed to be the glove's final line of defense. Mario, Link, Samus, Ness, Captain Falcon, Bowser, Zelda, Roy, Charizard, Lucas, Mega Man, Robin, Ryu, Ken, Ridley, and Incineroar would be able to burn it down.

Once inside the hand's office, the real fight would begin. Their army had been divided in half. One half would focus their orbs on Master Hand, the other half would rain down their attacks on Crazy Hand. After all the orbs had been used, if the hands weren't dead by that point, their only orders were to keep wailing on them until they were.

Beyond that point, not even Shulk had any idea what would happen. They'd figure out how to get home once they were free. But earning their freedom was a daunting task. One that needed to be focused on wholly, before anyone could start worrying about getting home.

The final robbery of Master Hand's office went as perfectly as it could. It didn't even take all day this time, since Shulk, Palutena, and Sheik knew what they were doing now. Also, they didn't have to retrieve any weapons. Queen Zelda hadn't lost anything. She fought solely with her magic.

Everyone spent the rest of the day talking about the imminent attack. Excited whispers could be heard all throughout the main room. Down in the bar, silent cheers were made to their impending escape. Lucina, Marth, and Chrom sparred almost all day, preparing themselves for the fight of their lives. Bowser and his children talked amongst themselves quietly, the young Koopas' giggles being the only audible part of their conversations. Link and Zelda spent the day with Toon Link, staring happily into each other's eyes when no one was paying attention to them.

Young Link finally figured out who his Golden Gauntlets fit. Roy. The red haired warrior happily accepted the young Hylian's gift, promising to give them back once their freedom was won.

Pit spent the day outside playing basketball with Cloud, who refused to let the angel eat all day like he wanted to.

Robin, Shulk, and Queen Zelda reviewed their plan over and over again, making sure nothing had been miscalculated. They left nothing up to chance, making sure they knew what to do for every scenario they could possibly come up with, no matter how outlandish and unlikely it seemed.

Finally, it was time for bed. Link walked Zelda to her room the way he had every night for several weeks now. He opened her door and allowed her to enter the room. But she stood in the doorway. In spite of the triumphant attitude present in the mansion, Zelda did not look happy.

"What is it, Zelda?" Link asked gently.

Zelda sighed heavily, staring at the floor. "Tomorrow…" she trailed off.

"Is a wonderful thing," Link finished for her. "We'll be free again. We can do what we _want_ to do, not the things we're _allowed_ to do."

"But I _want_ to be with you," Zelda objected, grasping Link's hand and pulling him close to her. "If this works, that can't happen."

"You don't know that," Link said. "Not even Shulk knows what will happen after this fight. Maybe we'll find the portals Master Hand uses to invade our worlds. Maybe Palutena will be powerful enough to travel through worlds."

Zelda nodded. "Yes, you're right. Of course you're right. We'll figure it out."

"Think of it this way," Link continued, "if this works, you and I have a chance to be together. But if this doesn't work… you know Master Hand will never allow us to really… you know."

"It will work," Zelda said firmly. "It has to."

"Then let's worry about what happens after when we get there," Link said. "For now, how about you go to bed?"

"Alright," Zelda agreed. She and Link shared a short kiss before Zelda let go of him and headed into her room. Link returned to his own room, unable to keep a small smile off his face. He climbed into his bed, closed his eyes, and fell asleep.


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros or any of the characters involved in it. I am earning no profit from this story, other than the enjoyment of writing it and sharing it with others! I hope you all enjoy reading it!**

The next morning, all the fighters were buzzing with excitement. They ate breakfast as usual. No one wanted to fight on an empty stomach. After breakfast, Shulk, Zelda, Robin, and Queen Zelda began final preparations. They began lining everyone up in rows and columns, the way an actual army would be arranged. Every fighter had an assigned spot determined by their strengths, weaknesses, and relationships with whoever was around them.

The robots posted around the room paid no mind to what was going on. It wasn't strictly illegal, so they weren't going to attack the fighters. And, as suspicious as it was, the robots' programming simply assumed that everyone had created some new kind of game.

Getting everyone into their spots took about half an hour. Link was surrounded by his friends. To his left was Shulk, who wouldn't be able to help in the first phase of the plan. To his right was Young Link, who clutched his mask with a devilish smirk on his face. Directly in front of him was Queen Zelda. He had refused to let her be far away from him. He was her knight, and it was his job to protect her if anything awry. Behind him was Zelda, who assumed her spot last, after making sure everyone was where they were supposed to be one last time.

Then, all spots occupied and all fighters ready, they began marching forward. It was not perfect unison the way a trained military unit would be. The footsteps did not come down at the same time, so the sound created was more like a constant drumming of feet against the ground, rather than a huge, single step created by the entire unit. Nonetheless, as untrained and ragtag as their army may have been, it was still an imposing force. Villains and heroes strode forward together, all sharing the same goal and enemy for the first time in many of their histories. Young Link and Ganondorf nodded to each other respectfully. Bowser and Mario shook hands. Fox and Wolf gave each other a fist bump. Kirby and King Dedede shared a high five. Pit and Dark Pit wished each other good luck. Samus and Ridley didn't glare at the other as they began walking. And seeing as Ridley killed Samus's parents, that was quite the feat.

The robots paid no mind to the unit for the first few seconds, even as they advanced upon them. It was clear the machines expected the fighters to turn away, for it had been years since they had openly attacked the robots. But they didn't. As the front line reached the two robots posted outside the hallway, the machines finally figured it out. Young Link slipped on his mask as Bowser and Donkey Kong easily dispatched the two guards by ripping off their heads. The young Hylian writhed in pain for a few moments before standing up again. He was now easily the tallest fighter amongst them, standing a good foot or two taller than even Ridley. His eyes were dead white, and portrayed no emotion. Two deep red stripes adorned his cheeks on both sides, and a loop of blue covered his forehead. He wore silver armor decorated with a crescent moon on the left side and a solid triangle on the right. But his sword was the most impressive. Rather than his usual single handed Kokiri Sword, that was so small it would only serve as a dagger for anyone over twelve years old, Young Link now held a double handed blade. It was made of two intricate pieces of twisted metal that wove around each other before meeting at a deadly sharp point. One was a lime green, the other a sky blue. The sword was almost as tall as Young Link's new form was.

The younger hero caught Link ogling at him. He hefted the blade onto his shoulder with little effort, stroking the flat of its blade fondly. "The Double Helix Sword," he announced. His voice sounded much deeper and more menacing than his usual child's voice. It was eerie and disturbing. All of it was. Link was definitely glad that thing was on his side.

Then the battle caught up with him. Before being decapitated, the robots had called in reinforcements. An endless flow of them streamed from the staircase. Link couldn't help but wonder where they were coming from. Presumably some hidden door in the stairwell. But that didn't matter. Link pulled his Sheikah Slate from off his belt and activated Stasis. Next to him, Young Link hacked away at the approaching bots with his impressive blade, throwing them around without even trying. Link froze one of the robots near the back, preventing it from moving forward and causing a traffic jam. Zelda used telekinesis to force the robots back into each other, but Link could tell the effort required was taking a toll on her quickly. She was already breathing hard, and her hands shook every time she launched one backwards.

"Don't wear yourself out, Zelda," Young Link warned. "I can handle them."

Zelda nodded, but continued blasting the bots anyway.

Queen Zelda was having a hard time as well. She was using her sealing power to throw the robots back, but was having a hard time concentrating. Link knew her power depended on her being totally fearless and completely focused. She wasn't afraid, at least not yet. No robots had come even close to her, thanks to the long reach of the Double Helix Sword, plus Link and Zelda's valiant efforts. But all the commotion around her, combined with having to keep in step with everyone else, was making focus quite the problem. And her failing only made her more frustrated, which didn't help either.

"It's alright, my queen," Link consoled, without looking at her, keeping his attention on the battle at hand. "We'll manage without your assistance if it's too much."

"I want to help," Queen Zelda muttered, thrusting her hands forward. Nothing happened.

But by this point, the entire army of fighters had made it into the hallway.

"Close the doors!" Robin commanded from the rear of their army.

"On it!" Samus called. She used her electric whip to flip the switch. Slowly, the thick doors began closing. They were made of some kind of shiny, silver metal. But it was obviously some material Link had never encountered before. The robots punching it had no effect, and Link knew from experience that just a single one of their blows was enough to shatter most of a person's ribs.

The doors inched closed. Link activated Stasis on as many robots as he could, doing his best to stop their advancement. Zelda forced them back, but her energy was beginning to fail her. Queen Zelda finally activated her own power and thrust many of the robots back. Any that made it through the ever-closing doorway were quickly dispatched by King K. Rool, who was at the back of their unit.

Finally, the doors clicked shut. For a second, it was dead quiet, except for heavy breathing coming from many of the fighters who had fended the robots off. Then Shulk took control. "Approach the door," he ordered. "Bowser, see if it's locked!"

At once, the army of prisoners continued their march. Link handed Zelda an Energizing Elixir from his inventory bag. Zelda stared at the thick green liquid blankly.

"It will make you less tired," Link explained.

"How long has this been in here?" Zelda asked skeptically.

Link shrugged. "The laws of time seem to not apply to objects I keep in my bag. Here, look." He pulled out a fish he had probably caught at least a year ago now. It was still perfectly wet and cold, just the way it had been when he caught it.

Zelda nodded. "I trust you." She uncorked the bottle and chugged the whole thing. She gagged. "It tastes awful!"

"I never said it tasted good," Link pointed out. "But it got the job done, did it not?"

Zelda nodded slowly. "It...it did! You're right! I feel much better. Thank you."

Link nodded. "Of course."

Queen Zelda pursed her lips and clenched her fists.

Bowser pushed on the door. It didn't open. "Locked!" he called.

"Burn it down!" Ridley howled.

"Yeah!" the Koopalings agreed happily.

"With pleasure," Bowser snorted. He stepped forward, along with Roy and Charizard. The group had much more firepower available, it just didn't seem necessary. If the doors didn't burn immediately, they'd split up their ranks and allow forth everyone who could harness fire. But Robin wanted to keep them organized for as long as possible. Luckily, whatever wood the door was made of was not created to be anything but decorative. Bowser lit it up easily, a torrent of flames rushing from his opened jaws. Roy slashed at the door, his flaming sword adding to Bowser's firestorm. Charizard used his wings to fly upwards, lighting the upper region of the enormous door aflame.

For a few moments, all the fighters just watched the door smolder and burn in admiration. Then the flaming doors swung open. Waiting behind them were Master Hand and Crazy Hand.

Link had never seen Crazy Hand before. Only a few of the fighters present ever had. Crazy Hand was, as his name suggests, known to be completely insane. If he found a fighter he liked, he'd take them, whether or not Master Hand approved. That was how some of the more random fighters had ended up in the mansion, like Sonic and Pac Man.

Crazy Hand was never seen around the actual mansion. His brother kept him locked up in their office all the time, except for when they went to look for fighters, because Master Hand knew how much Crazy Hand enjoyed chaos. Master Hand feared he would ruin the perfect order and routine he had established, and only allowed Crazy Hand to do the smallest things. Some of the fighters who had been stuck the longest believed that Master Hand only kept Crazy Hand around so he'd have someone to do fights with. Without his brother, Master Hand would have no one to control the second contestant.

The two white gloves were clearly polar opposites. Link could tell that much just from looking at them. Master Hand was calm and composed. He floated ominously before the mass of prisoners without saying anything. But Crazy Hand was cackling madly. His fingers twitched rapidly and constantly, eager to begin oppressing the rebellion. It was obvious that Master Hand was barely holding him back, making sure to stay just the slightest bit in front of his brother.

"What are you doing?" Master Hand asked. He sounded very disappointed, and not at all worried.

"Taking our freedom back!" Young Link spat, brandishing the Double Helix Sword impressively.

Master Hand studied the young hero for a moment, as if trying to decide what the best response would be. "How noble of you. But you all know it will end in failure. This attack of yours can never work. You've tried it before."

"Now there are more of us!" Toon Link cried. "And we really, really hate you!"

Master Hand chuckled. "Yes, I can count, thank you. And trust me, the feeling is mutual."

"Then why keep us here?" Palutena demanded.

"Well, that'd be no fun, would it?" Master Hand asked. "I'd have no one to participate in my games!"

"What a tragedy," Cloud muttered.

Choosing to ignore that comment, Master Hand sighed. "You know as well as I do that you can never hope to defeat me and my brother. If any of you wish to avoid punishment, bow down to me now and I won't put you in the conditioning room."

Nervous glances were exchanged. But no one bowed. No one backed down.

"We will hold strong!" Ike announced proudly.

A loud cheer rang from the rest of the fighters from his world.

"And you're sure about this?" Master Hand questioned. He seemed slightly disturbed. But not worried.

"This time will be different!" Pit shouted.

Shulk nodded. "This time, we've got these!" he pulled out his orb. Taking this as their cue, so did everyone else. They allowed the two gloves just a moment to take in the dangerous weapons that now rested in each of their prisoners' hands, then they charged.


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros or any of the characters involved in it. I am earning no profit from this story, other than the enjoyment of writing it and sharing it with others! I hope you all enjoy reading it!**

The final battle had begun. The army effectively split in half, as planned, one side heading for each hand. Crazy Hand howled in delight and leapt into the fray. Fighters assigned to attack him crushed their orbs in their hands, a sound very much like that of shattering glass ringing across the office.

And then just like that, attack after attack rained down on Crazy Hand. Everything from Lucario's laser to a rainstorm of fireballs brought down by Lucas to Ike slashing his sword, which flickered with blue flames, faster than the eye could see. Crazy Hand went from cackling happily to screaming in agony in a few seconds flat. Every kind of attack imaginable pounded him, each of them for several long seconds.

Master Hand floated just out of reach, watching his brother in dismay. The fighters assigned to Master Hand waited with orbs in their hands, their eyes trained on their target. Finally, the endless torrent of insane and over-the-top attacks came to a stop. Crazy Hand lay motionless on the floor. Heavy silence consumed the office. None of the fighters dared cheer yet. Not while Master Hand still lived.

Master Hand stared at his brother for several seconds. Then he returned his attention to the army of captives arrayed before him. He roared in anger. "Now you've done it!" With that, he charged the fighters who had already used their attack.

Sonic raced around the glove, doing his best to get a few kicks and punches in. Master Hand didn't even wince as the blue hedgehog struck him. When Sonic came around again, Master Hand flicked him away. Sonic cried out in pain and slammed into an oversized desk drawer. He crumpled to the ground and groaned loudly. He attempted to stand up, but the effort proved to be too much. He stumbled and fell, losing consciousness.

Inkling sprayed Master Hand with his ink blaster, which had absolutely no effect. Master Hand slapped him into the wall. The poor Inkling moaned incohesively and collapsed.

Ike rushed the glove, accompanied by Lucina, Roy, and Chrom. They surrounded the glove, positioning themselves so he couldn't focus on all of them at once. Then they took turns leaping into him, slashing with their swords when they got close enough. They didn't last long. Even if Master Hand couldn't take them out at the same time, he still easily dispatched them one by one. Roy jumped up, and thrust his blade downwards, with the aim of stabbing right through the hand with his amplified strength from the Golden Gauntlets. Master Hand plucked the sword out of the air. Roy refused to let go of it, and was thrown across the room. Ike lost his composure and charged the hand with a fierce cry, slicing horizontally. He left his chest completely exposed in his enraged charge, and Master Hand capitalized on the weakness. He thrust his forefinger right into Ike's gut, sending the tall warrior rolling across the floor. He didn't get up. Lucina and Chrom rushed in at the same time, hoping to overwhelm Master Hand with their combined might. Unfortunately, that only made it easier for Master Hand to fling them both across the room. Together, the four fighters had managed to give Master Hand a grand total of one single cut. The fact that the glove had been cut at all suggested that with Crazy Hand's defeat, their curse had begun to be lifted.

The rest of the orbless fighters looked at each other nervously, daring someone else to charge next. Meta Knight stepped forward. "Let us take down this foul beast together!" he cried, flaring his wings for extra effect. The orbless fighters roared in agreement and rushed Master Hand, who remained just out of reach of those with the orbs.

They lasted no longer than the others had. Even with their differing battle tactics and weapons, Master Hand easily read the situation. He first swept away all attackers with swords. Then he advanced upon those that fought long ranged, ignoring the useless projectiles that continually pounded on him. He took them out as well, then turned to the rest of the army.

"You've got to come down here now!" Cloud teased.

"So be it," Master Hand muttered. He slowly approached his remaining prisoners. They crushed their orbs, allowing the power to course through them. When Master Hand was within reach, they all released their power. Young Link rushed forwards, entrapping Master Hand in a holographic Triforce. He then proceeded to slice away at the evil glove with his huge blade. Link released his attack, pulling his bow off his back, which was now a deadly Ancient Bow already strung and nocked with an Ancient Arrow. He let the arrow fly, and it found its mark. Zelda created a triangle with her hands, and a huge yellow triangle surrounded Master Hand. Zelda crushed the triangle in her hands, and the triangle surrounding her enemy imploded, closing in around Master Hand. He barely escaped it. Shulk seemed to be in his own world. He talked to himself, and jumped around Master Hand, cutting the glove down with the impressive power of his sword, the Monado. Cloud joined the slashfest, also hacking away with his large blade, which glowed with an eerie purple power.

Once the remaining fighters' power ran out and the dust cleared, Master Hand lay on the ground. Breathing hard, no one dared to move quite yet. The hand remained completely motionless. An exhausted cheer rang out from the ragtag group.

Link turned to smile at his companions. But Shulk's eyes glowed bright blue.

"Oh no," Young Link muttered, rushing to catch him. For several seconds, the seer remained oblivious to the world as he received his vision. Then his eyes dimmed, and a look of terror crossed his face. He took in the situation quickly, checking to see who was standing around him.

"What did you see?" Cloud demanded.

"Duck!" Shulk commanded without any further explanation, throwing himself onto the ground.

Everyone else followed suit without question, trusting him completely. Just as Ganondorf bent over, Master Hand flew over their heads, spinning around rapidly like a deformed drill. No one was hit.

"Thanks, Shulk," Zelda breathed hurriedly, refocusing on the fight.

Shulk nodded in acknowledgement.

Master Hand floated above them. His white skin was torn in many places. From the cuts leaked a strange, rainbow colored liquid very reminiscent of the orbs' color scheme. He was shaking slightly, as though remaining airborne suddenly required effort. But he wasn't dead. And that was a problem.

"This is where your rebellion ends," he wheezed. With that, he charged the few remaining resistors. They all leapt into battle. It was quite the impressive fight. Young Link wielded the Double Helix Sword with great skill, blocking many of Master Hand's blows, and getting in several of his own. Shulk's eyes glowed blue more often than not, and Master Hand never could hit him. He always knew where the glove was going next. Toon Link did his best too, staying back out of the way with his bow. Pit hung back as well, firing light arrows from his own bow. Zelda joined them in the back, firing fireball after fireball at their enemy. Cloud rushed forward, using his enormous blade and the power of his Limit. Palutena created spheres of fire where she could, taking care to not hit anyone else with them. Robin used his magic, pounding Master Hand with electricity, flames, and even dark magic. Link positioned himself in front of Queen Zelda, who was once again having trouble with her sealing power. After a few seconds of standing there, Link glanced back at her, then charged forward. He refused to stay out of this fight. He had a bow, but they had enough long-ranged fighters.

Master Hand focused on Young Link first, who was obviously the most dangerous. Unfortunately, he was also hot headed and cocky, and it didn't take long for Master Hand to bait him into leaving himself exposed for just a few seconds too long. The second Young Link overextended, Master Hand slammed into him, sending the imposing hero into the wall. He didn't get up.

Then Master Hand turned on Shulk. Shulk had a snarl carved into his face, his eyes still glowing blue. He leapt around every attack Master Hand attempted. Master Hand sped up, forcing Shulk to do the same. Shulk flicked the Monado to his left, and a yellow energy surrounded it. He raised it upwards, and a shield surrounded him. Master Hand rushed into it, but his attacks couldn't get through. Nonetheless, Link could tell the effort of keeping the shield up was growing to be too much for Shulk. Link locked eyes with Cloud, who nodded. They both rushed to their friend's aid, attacking Master Hand from behind. Shulk saw them coming, and alarm filled his eyes.

"No! Stay back!" he cried desperately.

The two warriors skidded to a halt, not daring to get any closer. Master Hand took the opportunity presented. With Shulk distracted, he broke through the shield and threw him aside.

By this point, Master Hand began to slow down just slightly. The shaking had increased, and the trickle of blood had become a stream. But it was clear that he would be able to hold out for a good while longer, unless the fighters changed their strategy. The projectiles covering him seemed to have some effect, but killing him with arrows and magic would take a much longer amount of time than the prisoners had. Robin continued firing, but it was clear he was desperately thinking of some other plan.

Master Hand quickly realized that Robin and Zelda should be his next targets. With the power of the Triforce of Wisdom, plus Robin's countless time as Chrom's master tactician, the pair of them would be able to come up with a plan that just might work. And that was something Master Hand would not allow. He charged Zelda first, who was basically useless in a close combat situation, and easily knocked her aside. Then he turned on Robin, also flinging him away with little effort.

"Zelda!" Toon Link screamed, putting his bow away and drawing the Master Sword. He charged the glove, followed by Cloud and Link. Master Hand slapped Toon Link, sending the young Hylian spiraling into the ground. Cloud snarled, and jumped upwards, thrusting his sword down. A deadly mistake. Master Hand swatted him out of the air and knocked him unconscious.

"You're not getting away with this!" Pit decided. "Lady Palutena, assist me!"

"I'm on it!" Palutena agreed. The angel and the goddess attacked, giving up on long ranged combat. Pit split his bow into two knife-like swords, and Palutena summoned her staff. Master Hand charged them both, first knocking out Palutena. Without his goddess's assistance, Pit was unable to fly, and he fell down towards the ground. Before he even met the floor, Master Hand smashed him into a wall.

Finally, Master Hand turned his attention to Link. Link tensed, preparing for a fight he knew he couldn't win. The Triforce of Courage prevented him from feeling afraid, and he held his ground. But Master Hand didn't attack immediately. Instead, he sighed deeply. Then he began to speak, pain evident in his voice. "You're probably wondering why I left you alone."


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros or any of the characters involved in it. I am earning no profit from this story, other than the enjoyment of writing it and sharing it with others! I hope you all enjoy reading it!**

"Well, I'll tell you why," Master Hand began. "I'll tell you why I left you alone and defenseless. Zelda and Robin aren't the only ones capable of coming up with a decent plan. See, once your seer revealed those orbs, at first I believed it was Shulk who had found them.

But the more I thought about it, the more I realized that couldn't be. I had researched this power of his, and I knew that it would be somewhat of a nuisance to me. But I also knew that he could only foresee events that would be of great importance to him. So, if I erased the memory of the fights, and thus erased the pain, the orbs would hold no importance to him. So, there was no way for Shulk to have known about them.

But then there's you. You, Link. Hero of Hyrule. Much more trouble than you're worth. You possess an ability I don't think you even knew you had before. You_ remember_, don't you? That's why my precious robots hear you screaming after your fights. You told Zelda and Robin and they created this plan. An admirable one, I must admit. But, as you can see, it still failed. You're the only one left conscious. The only one left to fight.

And I left you for a reason. See, I'm tired of your antics. First and foremost, discovering this power that was never meant to be yours. And then getting in a relationship with Zelda. Giving someone else happiness. And hope. Hope, the worst thing you can give someone. I'm done with you. I have more than seventy other fighters to play with. I don't need you. But I can't just let you go. That's no fun.

So, I'm going to kill you. With the power you hoped to kill me with." Master Hand paused for a moment. Then he snapped his fingers, and one of the orbs appeared in his grasp. He threw it around for a moment, showing it off. "But I'm not done there. I'm going to erase you from existence. When they wake up, they'll never remember you were even here. They won't remember who you are. They won't remember the orbs. And they'll be just as hopeless as they were before I mistakenly chose you. I'd love to let them keep their memory. Let them know, especially Zelda, that their plan cost you your life. But that would inspire a kind of fiery resistance that just might prove to be a problem. So, I'm going to play it safe and remove you from the equation. You'll have never existed in their minds. And I'll move the orbs of course. Someplace besides an unguarded drawer. And I'll ramp up security measures. Then my games will continue, same as always. Because you have to realize that they're _my_ games. And thus, they're rigged in my favor. You can't win."

"And yet, in order for _you_ to win, you have to kill me," Link challenged, clutching the Master Sword desperately. It was an empty challenge. One that he knew he'd lose. One that Master Hand would have no trouble completing. But Link refused to give up. No one would be able to say he went down without a fight.

"With pleasure," Master Hand sneered. He crushed the orb, and a golden aura enveloped him.

Link stared up at the terrible white glove. He hoped to dodge the attack and continue fighting. That was his only chance. Even if he survived getting hit by it, he knew he wouldn't be able to get up and battle again.

Without any warning, Master Hand released his power. He spread out his fingers. A rainbow colored ball of energy began collecting in his open palm. Link began running, hopelessly trying to get behind the glove before his laser fired. But Master Hand turned with him, and Link realized there was no way he was escaping this. When the laser was charged, it rushed forward. Link attempted to roll out of the way, but the blast was too large. He got caught in the torrent of rainbows.

It felt like his skin was being melted off while all his bones were smashed to pieces at the same time. Link let out a blood curdling scream, but that was a mistake. The energy got into his mouth and burned up his throat and vocal cords. His cry cut off almost as soon as it had begun. He did everything he could to move out of the laser's fire, but his limbs refused to listen to him. All Link could do was keep his eyes closed and absorb the agony.

After an eternity of pain, the laser ran out of power. It released Link from its hold, and he collapsed to the ground. Black spots occupied most of his vision. He couldn't even hold himself up on all fours. It took all his concentration to just remain conscience.

Master Hand laughed at the pathetic hero. He created a gun shape with his fingers, and pointed it at Link's head. "Goodbye, nuisance."

Link glared up at him, but that was the most resistance he could manage. The Master Sword rested a few feet away from him, where he had dropped it, but Link knew moving those few feet was an impossible task. Not to mention picking the blade up and then standing.

"I'm not letting you do this!" a female voice called shakily from across the room.

Link lacked the energy to move his head and see who it was. But Master Hand whirled around, completely taken by surprise. Queen Zelda rushed into Link's field of vision. She stood in front of him protectively, and raised her right hand. The Triforce of Wisdom glowed brightly on the back of her hand, and a golden aura covered it.

Then the queen released her sealing power, and a glowing golden sphere erupted from her hand. It consumed Master Hand, who screamed in agony and writhed in pain. Queen Zelda kept her hand raised, watching with satisfaction as her captor collapsed to the ground, a puddle of his rainbow blood quickly surrounding him.

Then, all was still. Master Hand did not move again. Queen Zelda stared at him for a few minutes, making sure he was really dead. When he did not stir and the queen deemed it safe to move, she whirled around. She rushed to Link, who had watched the entire scene through half closed eyes.

Just as she reached him, Link ran out of energy. His eyes closed all the way, and his head hit the ground. Everything went black, and Link knew no more.


	31. Chapter 31

**Author's Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros or any of the characters involved in it. I am earning no profit from this story, other than the enjoyment of writing it and sharing it with others! I hope you all enjoy reading it!**

When Link woke up, he was in his bed in the mansion. Sitting up in alarm, he looked around the room worriedly. He shouldn't be here! Master Hand was dead!

Right? Or was it all a dream? Or a simulation from the torture room?

Surrounding Link's bed were all his friends. Shulk, Pit, Toon Link, Cloud, Palutena, and Robin stood in the doorway. Young Link had taken off his mask, and stood with them. Zelda sat on Link's bed, holding his hand. Queen Zelda sat next to him, staring at her knight with deep concern. At least four empty bottles were scattered on the floor. They were all tinted red. Link briefly wondered if blue potions weren't an option, since Master Hand was no longer alive to create them.

"What…" Link began slowly. He was still very disoriented. And every nerve in his body was still aflame with agony.

"Save your energy," Zelda interrupted. "We'll explain everything."

"Your queen was quite the hero," Young Link admitted, nodding to Queen Zelda. "Saved us all."

Queen Zelda blushed. "I-it was nothing. I just helped a little. You all did most of it."

Zelda smiled. "Without you, we'd still be stuck here and you know it."

"Not to mention Link would be dead," Pit added.

"Nice, Pit," Palutena scoffed.

"Just saying!" Pit exclaimed.

"He isn't wrong," Zelda admitted. "After your queen finished Master Hand off, she had to clean up the entire battle alone! Got everyone back to their rooms and started handing out potions. Just one seemed fine for everyone...except you. Since the robots weren't around to make the red ones anymore, we were limited to the potions that had been stored in the bar's cupboards. We feared it wouldn't be enough for you..." she smiled sadly. "But you held on."

"So...I'm not dead...correct?" Link questioned.

"No, you're not dead," Zelda promised. "It just might take a while for you to recover entirely."

"Why...are we...still here?" Link asked weakly.

"Because apparently things going right for us is illegal," Young Link muttered. "We've still got no way home. Master Hand used magic to create portals to whatever world he was invading, but then he'd destroy them."

"Not to mention the mansion is basically a ticking time bomb now," Pit stated.

Palutena sighed. "Yeah. They're both right. And yes, I'm aware I'm a goddess. But even my powers have limits, and I'm afraid that travelling to different worlds just isn't something I can do! Master Hand was clearly an entity with more power than even I thought possible."

"But we killed it!" Toon Link cried happily.

Palutena smiled. "Yes, we did. But let me explain the whole 'time bomb' thing. See, Master Hand created this mansion on an entirely new plane of existence. In really, really simple terms, he created a new world. No doubt it took both him and his brother's power to do it. But without them alive, the power is fading. This world, the mansion, is dying, in a sense."

"And we've got less than two hours to figure out how to create a portal to every world we need to get to from absolutely nothing," Cloud concluded.

"Basically, we're going from one problem right to the next," Young Link sighed.

Link nodded slowly, taking that in. "And if we don't…?"

Shulk sighed. "Well...it's not good. What happens is that this world collapses on itself, and this plane of existence ceases to exist. But everyone here can't just _not_ be on a plane of existence at all. So, portals to all kinds of worlds open up. The way I saw it, in a vision, it looks like holes are being ripped in reality. We all fall into one of the portals and into a random world. Then the vision ends, so I've got no idea where any of us end up.

The only good thing about that is that all the portals will be to someone from here's world. Since Master Hand opened portals to those worlds before, they'll be closer to this plane of existence than any other world. But the likelihood of ending up in your own world is pretty slim."

Link nodded again, but he was still confused.

"So, in regular language, we'll be sent to a random world that someone else here lives in normally," Queen Zelda summarized.

"Thanks for that translation," Young Link snickered.

Link attempted to stand up, but the effort proved to be too much. "I...want to help."

"No need," Zelda assured him. "We've got Samus and Ganondorf combining their knowledge of magic and technology. We're trying to come up with something."

"Zelda, Palutena, Queen Zelda, and I were helping until a few minutes ago," Robin added. "But Toon Link told us you were waking up, and we wanted to make sure you were alright."

"That...is very kind," Link groaned.

"Right, he's all caught up now," Young Link decided. "You four better get back down there if we want to get back home."

"Of course," Queen Zelda agreed. She got up off Link's bed. She smiled at him faintly. "I'm glad you're alright."

Zelda leaned forward and kissed Link lightly on the cheek. "We're going to figure this out," she promised. "Then we can go home."

"I...don't want to go home," Link whispered.

Zelda sighed. "I know. Me either. But everyone else does. We can figure this out later, alright?"

"...Alright," Link decided.

"Whenever you two lovebirds are done, we've got at least seventy other peoples' lives on the line!" Young Link snapped.

"I'm coming!" Zelda replied sharply. She got off Link's bed and followed everyone else back downstairs. Link refused to be left by himself where he wasn't being useful. His inventory bag had been placed on his desk, just a few feet away from his bed. And inside, there were at least three Hearty Elixirs, which served the same purpose as red potions.

Link just had to get to it, which would prove to be quite the challenge. He pulled his sheets off of himself, and scooted to the end of the bed. He attempted to stand up, but sat down quickly as nausea and dizziness struck him. He waited a few minutes for the feelings to fade. When they did, he pushed himself off the bed with as much strength as he could muster. He stumbled forwards two steps and fell forward into the desk. He coughed as the force of falling into the hard structure knocked the air from his lungs.

For a few moments, Link just hung on the desk desperately. Once he could breathe again, he reached for his bag. He curled his fingers around the small, cloth bag tightly, and brought it towards himself. Now that he had the bag, he released his hold on the desk. Without the sturdy, wooden platform to steady him, Link fell onto the ground. He opened his bag and pulled out a Hearty Elixir without bothering to get off the floor. He uncorked the bottle and chugged the entire thing. He sighed in relief as the pain lessened slightly.

Link sat himself up and leaned back against his bed. He still didn't have the strength to stand, but he was getting there. He drank another elixir, and the pain faded more. Once the third had been downed, Link felt much better. Still not perfect, most of his muscles were still sore and his head pounded with a horrible headache from moving around. But he could function again, and that was good enough. None of his bones were broken anymore, and his throat no longer felt like it was on fire.

Link stood up weakly. He had to lean on his bed for support, but he was able to walk to his doorway, hurrying across the empty space between the door and the bed. Once he made it through the door, he hugged the wall and slowly made his way downstairs.

It took him a very long time to ease his way down all three floors of the mansion. But he didn't stop walking, no matter how tired he felt. Link refused to rest until he was back in Hyrule. Until then, he _would_ be helpful. Finally, he made it into the main room. Every one of the fighters were huddled around a whiteboard in the corner of the room. Countless scribbles and sketches covered it, in place of the usual robot's writing describing what food would be available that day. Speaking of the robots, they seemed to be deactivated. They were still scattered around the room, but their red eyes were dulled and they didn't move.

Ash noticed Link first. The Pokemon Trainer probably didn't have much advice to offer when it came to opening portals to new worlds, as he was standing near the outside of the huddle. He sent Charizard to assist the weak Hylian in walking across the room. Link leaned heavily on the huge, orange dragon as they walked. Charizard happily helped him, even offering the hero his hand. Link gratefully took it, muttering a quiet 'thank you' as he walked.

Ash smiled as Link joined him in standing at the back of the group. "Good to see you," he said. "We weren't sure if you were alright."

"I'm not quite sure you could call my condition 'alright,'" Link admitted. "But, yes. I'm not dead."

Ash nodded.

Shulk and Robin were debating something up near the whiteboard.

"Let me see the marker!" Shulk demanded.

"I'm using it!" Robin snapped, drawing on the whiteboard hurriedly. His sketch was absolutely meaningless to Link. It featured a bunch of circles that all had labels. They surrounded a large circle with a much longer label. Link couldn't read any of them, but all the small circles each had only one symbol on them, though each was different, while the large circle had a bunch of symbols combining to form presumably one word. Thin lines connected each small circle to the big circle.

Shulk rolled his eyes and snatched the marker from Robin's grasp. "That will never work! We don't have enough power for that!"

"If we channeled the power of the Monado, Toon Link's Master Sword, Link's Master Sword, Young Link's gauntlets and his mask, and Pit's bow, we'd have enough!" Robin insisted.

"Doing that might release the Fierce Deity!" Young Link added. "Then we'd really be dead!"

"It'd take years to collect all that power!" Queen Zelda exclaimed.

"Here, _this_ is a much better idea," Shulk began, uncapping the marker and erasing Robin's sketch.

"We're never getting anywhere if you don't cooperate!" Zelda scolded. "How much time do we have?"

Shulk checked the clock on the wall. Link couldn't read it, but Shulk's face paled. "The clock in my vision read 8:11."

Zelda let out a long sigh. "Right. We've got a little less than an hour and a half to get his figured out. Now, we need to work together, or it's not happening."

"It's not happening no matter what we do," Ganondorf grumbled. "The amount of magic required is absolutely unimaginable."

"You know we're done for when a _goddess_ can't do what we're trying to do," Marth added.

"Don't give up yet," Zelda insisted. "We beat Master Hand. We can do this."

"And what if we can't?" Snake asked. "What if it's just not possible?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there," Shulk decided. "Here. This might work." He had completed his own sketch. His showed the large circle labeled something as well. But the other four circles were much farther away, and were connected by a line that split up to reach each circle.

Robin shook his head. "We'd have to have someone able to channel the power from the main portal to send the desired people into their world at exactly the right moment. Quite a feat, even for someone not being thrust through countless planes of reality. As we go through, we'll be lucky if someone remains _conscience_, much less able to control that much ether."

Shulk sighed, nodding in agreement.

"Have they gotten anywhere at all?" Link whispered to Ash.

Ash shook his head. "Not as far as I can tell. It's just been back and forth between Robin and Shulk mostly. Zelda and your queen have offered a few suggestions, but they didn't seem to be plausible either."

Link nodded. "How unfortunate."

"I don't think we're getting out of here," Lucas sighed.

"Me either," Ness muttered.

The two young boys were always together. They never did anything without the other, and they never disagreed. Currently, they were both perched on their tiptoes in a desperate attempt to see the whiteboard. They acknowledged Link with a nod, but then returned their attention to the debate up front.

"I'm sure they'll figure it out," Peach told them firmly. "They've gotten us this far."

Ness and Lucas shrugged.

Theirs wasn't the only nervous conversation being held. Most fighters had lost interest in the whiteboard and useless drawings, and were mutting to each other quietly.

Link wished he could do something to reassure them, but his energy was currently focused on just remaining upright. He glanced around the room, still relying on Charizard for support, and shook his head. "Surely someone knows something helpful."

"Well, Samus worked at it for a while, and Fox and Falco talked about something called 'astrophysics,' but that didn't seem to be helpful. Then Ganondorf talked with Sheik about just how much magic would be required for this. How you can measure that, I've got no idea. Anyways, they came up with an answer. But their answer was different from Robin and Zelda's answer, so that didn't get anywhere. Queen Zelda suggested using something she called 'Sheikah technology,' and everyone else ultimately decided that wasn't going to work. Shulk's been trying to utilize something he calls 'ether,' that I've never heard of before, but he hasn't been any more successful than anyone else," Ash summarized.

"So, in short, we're doomed," Cloud finished for him, walking up to Link. "Aren't you supposed to be in bed?"

"I was never strictly ordered to remain there," Link stated.

Cloud shrugged. "Suppose not. But you don't look so good. And Charizard's going to get bored of carrying you eventually."

"He isn't carrying me," Link objected. It required too much effort to raise his voice.

"And he doesn't mind," Ash added quickly. "Do you, Charizard?"

Charizard growled something back.

Ash laughed. "He just likes being helpful. And he thinks you're cool, Link."

"Link's a role model now?" Cloud laughed. "Way to go! But, in all seriousness, why did you come down here? It must've taken a whole lot of effort."

"I wanted to be helpful," Link answered truthfully. He had realized by this point that he had nothing to offer in this debate. But he didn't want to bother walking all the way back upstairs now that he had worked so hard to get down.

"Well, I can tell you're going to be just as helpful as I am," Cloud sighed. "You and I, we're soldiers. Tell us to kill something, we're on it. But creating portals to other worlds? Forget it."

"Unfortunately, I have to admit you're right," Link sighed.

"If you want to rest, I can have Charizard help you get back upstairs," Ash offered.

Charizard nodded enthusiastically.

Link shook his head. "I want to stay."

"Nothing to do except wait for our time to run out," Cloud muttered.

"Do you not have confidence in them?" Link questioned.

Cloud snorted. "Look, I know Zelda's your girlfriend and all that. But honestly? No, I don't. If _Palutena_ can't do it, and she's got all her power back by the way, how could anyone else possibly make it work?"

"Certainly with two Triforces of Wisdom working together they'll come up with something," Link insisted.

"It's been almost an hour since Palutena realized the mansion was collapsing," Cloud retorted, "and absolutely nothing has gotten done."

"I hope they figure it out," Ash sighed.

Link nodded.

"I have an idea!" Zelda announced suddenly. "I don't know how we didn't think of this before, but power's the problem right? No matter what method we're using-technology, magic, ether, whatever- we don't have enough power." She seemed to be addressing everyone in the room, not just her consultants. "Well, we have the largest power source in all the worlds available to us! The orbs!"


	32. Chapter 32

**Author's Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros or any of the characters involved in it. I am earning no profit from this story, other than the enjoyment of writing it and sharing it with others! I hope you all enjoy reading it!**

Robin and Queen Zelda nodded. The orbs did seem like a viable power option.

"But, if Master Hand created them, won't their power be weakened just like the robots?" Shulk questioned.

"They will," Palutena admitted. "But they won't be depleted. And we should have enough to make up for their depleted power level. Master Hand kept thousands of them."

"How many will we need?" Chrom asked.

"Let me get one and tell you how much power it has," Palutena decided. "Then, Robin can calculate the number and everyone with inventory bags can work on collecting that much."

There was a general nodding of heads from around the room.

"Told you they would figure it out," Link stated.

"We don't know if this will work yet," Cloud answered evenly as Palutena left the room.

"It will work," Ash said firmly. "It has to."

Link nodded. If this plan failed, they'd be out of time to come up with anything else.

Palutena quickly returned from Master Hand's office holding a single orb. Its glow had diminished considerably. She whispered something to Robin, who nodded slowly. He took the whiteboard marker from Zelda, who was holding it, and began furiously scribbling down numbers and equations. He worked quickly, covering the board with symbols that Link couldn't make any sense of.

After a few minutes of writing rapidly, Robin capped the marker and turned to his audience. "Link, Queen Zelda, I forgot to ask you something. What do you know about the Hero of Time?"

"Why is that important?" Queen Zelda questioned, glancing at Young Link curiously.

"Because we need to know if we need to make another portal for you," Shulk explained. "See, you, Link, Zelda, Young Link, Toon Link, Sheik, and Ganondorf are all from Hyrule, correct?"

"Yes," Queen Zelda answered slowly. "I still don't understand."

"Well, you're not all from the same Hyrule," Shulk went on. "Ganondorf, Sheik, and Young Link are from the same Hyrule. Young Link is from a different time period than Ganondorf and Sheik, but they're from the same Hyrule. Time travel requires less power than world hopping. Anyways, Toon Link is from a different Hyrule. According to Toon Link, there was a legendary hero a long, long time ago- the Hero of Time, or Young Link- who saved the kingdom then returned to his own time with time travel since he'd used time travel to save the kingdom in the first place. Young Link did do that, but his Hyrule is the Hyrule he returned to when he went back to his own time. Toon Link's is the Hyrule he left behind. Sheik's Hyrule is during the time Young Link spent saving the world in the future, but that's just a different time period. Then, there's Zelda's version of Hyrule. According to her, the Hero of Time died during his quest and Ganondorf took over the world-"

"Too bad that didn't happen!" Ganondorf snapped.

"You know that's not true!" Young Link cried.

Shulk cleared his throat, and the two enemies quieted down, shooting each other nasty glares. "But it _did_ happen. It was another possible future. One that happened in an alternate universe of Hyrule. Zelda's Hyrule. That was a long time ago according to her history, and since then Hyrule has gotten back on its feet, but it did happen. Make sense?"

Queen Zelda nodded.

"Right, so back to the original question," Robin butted in. "What do you know about the Hero of Time? We need to know if we need a whole other portal or just a time portal within someone else's portal."

"According to our history, the Hero of Time was successful," Queen Zelda replied. "He saved the kingdom by going into the future, finding proof that Ganondorf was truly evil-no offense, Ganondorf- and then returning to the past and having him executed for treason. Then the execution failed and eventually led to another calamity with the Twilight Realm, but that's a whole other story. In any case, I believe the answer you're looking for is that my and Link's version of Hyrule is the same as Young Link and Ganondorf's, just a lot farther into the future."

"Got it," Robin agreed. He continued writing with the whiteboard marker. "We need 259," he announced after a few more calculations. Fighters with inventory bags began hurrying into Master Hand's office, ready to collect at least 259 orbs.

"You know how to count, Link?" Cloud asked the hero. "I know you can't read, and we need to get those orbs collected.."

"I can count," Link muttered. He hadn't remembered how when he first woke up. But it quickly became apparent that he needed to know if he wanted to ever buy anything. He'd had a little help learning again from Prince Sidon, who understood Link's condition and therefore didn't care that a fully grown Hylian couldn't count. Link was mostly familiar counting in fives, twenties, and fifties, since those were the most common values of rupees, but he could count in ones with only a little difficulty.

"Good," Cloud replied. He and Link followed all the other fighters with inventory bags back into Master Hand's office, Charizard still assisting Link. Link hadn't been in the cursed room since his fight with the giant glove. The office was a complete wreck. Most drawers were open and looted. Broken pots littered the floor. There were dents in the wall from where victims of Master Hand's flinging had collided with it.

Most of the fighters nodded to Link as he passed them. Most muttered things like 'Good job' or 'I'm glad you're okay' or other things like that. Link did his best to acknowledge everyone who spoke to him, but the effort of walking around this much was beginning to take quite a toll. Young Link noticed Link and rushed over to him.

"What're you doing up?" he exclaimed, closely studying the way the older hero leaned heavily on Charizard for support.

"I'm fine," Link replied, already knowing where that conversation was going.

"You don't look fine," Young Link objected.

"I'm going to be helpful," Link insisted.

"You've already been helpful," Young Link retorted. "Without you, we'd still be stuck here! Go rest!"

"I'm not tired," Link replied.

"Sure you aren't," Young Link sighed. "Look, if you want to work yourself until you pass out, that's your choice. I better go give the orbs I collected to Robin." He hurried out of the office.

"You really should go back upstairs," Cloud added.

"No," Link answered curtly. "If I go back up there, everyone else will have to wait for me to come back down once we're ready. We might not have time."

Cloud shrugged. "Alright. Just don't kill yourself. Zelda thought you were dead earlier, and she almost lost it."

Link didn't reply to that. The two silently filled up their bags with as many orbs as they could fit before returning to where Robin and Zelda were collecting them. The tactician was counting them. Zelda was busy double-checking his math. Shulk anxiously watched the clock. Link dumped his orbs onto Robin's pile before heading to the table to sit down. Charizard stood next to him.

"You may return to Ash if you wish," Link said to the large dragon. "I can sit by myself. And you have my deepest gratitude for helping me."

Charizard shook his head and sat down on the ground next to Link.

Zelda looked up from Robin's messy work on the whiteboard, now finished checking it. She smiled when she saw Link. The smile faded when she noticed him leaning his head on the table, trying not to pass out again. She rushed over to him.

"Link!" Zelda exclaimed happily. "Are you alright? You look terrible."

"I know," Link answered. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You-"

"I'm fine. Go. Help Robin and Shulk make final preparations. Everyone is counting on you."

"Your queen can cover for me. I want to be with you while I can."

Link sighed heavily. "Yes. I suppose we won't be seeing each other anymore, will we?"

Zelda shook her head sadly. "I suppose not. We both have too many responsibilities to leave behind. I know you value your position as a knight more than anything, and you know I can't leave my kingdom. I just hope it's still intact. I don't have any heirs, so who knows who's been running it!"

"I'm sure your people managed without a ruler," Link answered. "Mine did."

"They did, didn't they? Well, I suppose you're right. I'm sure everything will be fine."

They sat together for a few more minutes. Link rested his head on the table, keeping his eyes on Zelda. He didn't let himself close them, for he feared it would be a while before they opened if he did. His princess alternated between staring at him worriedly and making sure Robin and Shulk didn't need any help. They always insisted Zelda should sit with Link for the last few minutes they'd be together.

**Author's Note: Hopefully that whole world/ time travel thing about Hyrule made sense. I tried to write it in as simple a manner as possible, but you know stuff like that just can't be simple. It makes sense in my head but putting it on paper is…difficult. In any case, thanks for sticking with me so far!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Author's Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros or any of the characters involved in it. I am earning no profit from this story, other than the enjoyment of writing it and sharing it with others! I hope you all enjoy reading it!**

After about fifteen minutes, Robin got the first portal open with Ganondorf's help. It led to the Mushroom Kingdom. The Mario brothers laughed out loud, their time to go home finally upon them. After a few minutes of heartfelt goodbyes to almost everyone in the mansion, they walked through. Peach and Daisy went through next, following after their heroes. Bowser collected his children hurriedly and went through as well. Robin left the portal open. It'd require time to close it, and time was not something they had. The portal would close itself once this world collapsed, since it wouldn't lead anywhere anymore.

Zelda looked at Link sadly. Their time together was coming to a close. Link clutched her hand tightly, lifting his head off the table and staring into his princess's eyes. Zelda squeezed Link's hand tightly, dreading the moment she'd have to let go.

One by one, each fighter entered their own portal. But Zelda and Link remained oblivious to the goodbyes that were whispered to them quietly. Neither wanted to leave the other, but they both knew that staying together was impossible. Zelda had a kingdom to run, and Link had a queen to protect.

Eventually, staying strong grew to be too much for Zelda. Tears leaked from her eyes, and she looked away, ashamed of herself.

"Don't cry," Link whispered gently. "It'll be alright."

"Will it?" Zelda sniffled. "I don't think it'll be alright."

"You're going home," Link reminded her. "After years of being stuck in this mansion. Certainly that's worth celebrating?"

"Not without you," Zelda answered quietly. She looked back at Link. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

Link pulled her close. He wrapped his arm around her, still holding her hand with his other one, and leaned his head on her neck. "I don't want to leave you either."

Zelda nodded. She relaxed slightly, relishing the feeling of being in Link's strong hold for the last time. She leaned into him, holding his head up gently with her finger since he couldn't do it himself. She pressed her lips into his. He returned the gesture. For several seconds, time seemed to stop. The world faded into nothingness around the two of them. The knight and the princess who could never be together. They were, quite literally, from different worlds.

For as long as they could, they held onto each other, not daring to let go. If they pulled apart, they knew they'd never be able to experience this blessed feeling ever again. Link's lips were cracked and bloodied from the laser that had been fired upon them. But Zelda's were wet enough to make up for it, due to all the tears that had run across them.

Finally, someone forced them apart. All their friends were waiting to say goodbye. Behind them, all the necessary portals were open.

"If you two are done, maybe we could get on with this," Young Link quipped. But the joke was half hearted, and he wasn't smiling. He and Toon Link were holding hands the way brothers would. Toon Link's lip was quivering, and he was trying not to cry. Pit clung to Palutena, staring sadly at all his companions. Shulk stood by Robin and Cloud. All three of them looked sorrowful. Queen Zelda stood off by herself, staring at Link and Zelda together with poorly hidden envy.

Zelda stood up. Link leaned on her for support, but followed suit.

"This is goodbye, I guess," Pit sighed.

"I guess it is," Cloud agreed.

"It's been an honor knowing you all," Robin added. "Shulk, Zelda, and Queen Zelda. It's been an absolute pleasure working with you."

"And you as well," Shulk agreed.

"It's a shame we have to leave," Palutena sighed. "Going home isn't as happy as I thought it'd be."

"I didn't think world hopping would be so impossible," Young Link sighed. "With all the crazy stuff I've done, I didn't think it'd be so hard!"

"Me either," Cloud nodded. "But it is."

"And now we'll never see each other again," Toon Link finished.

"That does not have to be true," Link argued. Everyone looked at him with surprise. He unhooked his Sheikah Slate and held it out for everyone to see. "The Slate is equipped with a camera. I believe we could make use of it. Perhaps Palutena would be willing to duplicate the photos so we could all have one?"

Palutena nodded. "Brilliant! This won't be so bad now!"

Everyone else nodded, allowing faint smiles to creep onto their faces. This would still be a somber departure, but perhaps now it wouldn't be unbearable.

They lined themselves up in a row, Palutena using telekinesis to float the Sheikah Slate out in front of them so everyone could be in the picture. Once it was taken, she magically duplicated the single copy, handing them out to everyone present. They all stood together for a moment, studying their pictures.

Then Shulk checked the clock. He cleared his throat. "It's 8:05. We need to get going."

"It'd be terrible if we worked this hard to open the portals and then wasted them!" Cloud joked. But he didn't find it particularly funny. He didn't laugh. Neither did anyone else.

"Goodbye, I guess," Pit said finally. "You all have been great friends."

Palutena nodded. "You have. We could've never gotten out of here if it wasn't for all our combined efforts."

"I almost wish we hadn't," Zelda mumbled.

Palutena smiled ruefully. "I understand. But think about how many people we saved. How many people we sent home."

Zelda nodded sadly.

Palutena sighed. "Well, it's about time we get going, Pit. Dark Pit's already gone through and who knows what kind of chaos he's causing. We better hurry."

"Of course, Lady Palutena," Pit agreed numbly. He waved a sad goodbye to everyone else. He walked backwards into the portal, keeping his eyes trained on everyone else for as long as he could. He kept waving until he had faded away into the portal.

"I can't believe we're really doing this," Shulk sighed. "I better get on it as well. I'm sure my other friends will be happy to see me."

"I'm sure they will," Cloud agreed. "Same for me."

The two turned and entered their own portals.

Robin closed his spellbook. "I must be going. I'm sure Lucina and Chrom are awaiting my arrival. Farewell, everyone."

A hollow echo of various forms of 'goodbye' rang out from everyone remaining. The tactician entered his portal.

"I guess I'll head out now," Young Link sighed. "Not that anyone back home misses me."

"I'm sure Malon does," Zelda reminded him. "You better get back to her."

Young Link barely hid his childish grin. "Yeah. I guess so." He cleared his throat. "Anyways. I'm going to miss you all. Seriously."

"I'm going to miss you too!" Toon Link exclaimed, crushing Young Link with a massive hug.

Young Link hugged him back, not even bothering to pretend to be annoyed, the way he usually did. For several moments, the two heroes embraced each other. Then Young Link pulled Toon Link off of himself, waved goodbye, and headed into his portal.

Toon Link turned to the three remaining Hylians. He gave each of them a back-breaking hug before turning and running through his portal, desperately trying not to cry.

Zelda and Link looked at each other. Then Link pushed himself off of the princess, and stumbled over to his queen. "Shall we be going now, my queen?" he asked, not even bothering to look at her.

"Goodbye, Link," Zelda sobbed. "I love you!"

"I...love you, too," Link replied. His calm composure was cracking. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes.

Queen Zelda sighed deeply. She looked at the floor. "Link...go with her."

"W-what?" Link stammered, his eyes widening.

Zelda froze, holding a hand over her mouth in surprise.

"Go with her," Queen Zelda repeated.

"But, my queen," Link protested, "it's my job to protect you. I can't just leave."

Queen Zelda laughed. "Actually...it isn't. Not anymore. I pronounced you dead, Link."

"You...what?" Link breathed.

Queen Zelda looked ashamed of herself. "I should've waited longer. I know you're a survivor. But after two weeks, the people were asking questions I just didn't have the answers to! They wanted to know what happened to the Hero of Hyrule! I had to tell them something. And it had been a while since anyone had seen you. I assumed the worst, and pronounced you dead. Therefore, you don't have to come home with me."

"My queen...are you sure about this?" Link questioned. He wanted it more than he'd ever wanted anything, but he wasn't going to leave without Queen Zelda's explicit permission.

Queen Zelda shook her head. "No, I'm not sure. I...I don't want to lose you, Link. But, I want you to be happy. If this is what you want...do it."

"Link...what will you do?" Zelda asked him.

"My queen...I don't know what to say," Link mumbled.

"You never said much," the queen reminded him. "Go. Please. I want this for you."

"You have my deepest gratitude, my queen," Link sighed. He turned to Zelda. "I'm coming with you. Here. Take the Master Sword. Our Hyrule might need it in the future. As well as my Triforce of Courage." He handed off the legendary sword and the legendary artifact to Queen Zelda, but he kept his eyes on his princess the entire time. With the loss of his Triforce, he felt even weaker than he had before and staying conscious was suddenly a much more difficult task. But that didn't matter. He wasn't in danger of dying, and he didn't want to endanger his realm in the future by splitting up the Triforce and keeping his piece from whoever would be the next hero.

Zelda smiled the brightest smile Link had ever seen, watching the handoff wordlessly. She rushed to Link and Queen Zelda, embracing them both in a group hug. "Thank you, Queen Zelda," she whispered to the queen. Then she grabbed Link's hands and gently guided him to her portal. For a moment, the three Hylians simply stood in silence.

"I'm going to miss you, Link," Queen Zelda sighed, staring at the floor.

"And I will miss you," Link replied sadly.

"I will never forget you," the queen promised her knight. "Everything you've done for me, and for Hyrule, will not go unremembered."

"You have my most sincere gratitude," Link answered. "I swear on my honor I shall always remember you. I'll never forget you again."

Queen Zelda smiled softly. She nodded respectfully to Zelda, then turned and entered her portal. Link and Zelda smiled at each other, then entered their portal.


	34. Chapter 34

**Author's Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros or any of the characters involved in it. I am earning no profit from this story, other than the enjoyment of writing it and sharing it with others! I hope you all enjoy reading it!**

Zelda held Link tightly as they travelled through the portal. It felt like being forced through a burning current of water, without being able to move at all. All around the princess and the knight was just the color white. They couldn't see anything, and were only a little sure they were still moving. Then, just as abruptly as it had begun, the whiteness and the burning ended. Both Hylians were thrust out of the portal and straight into the hard ground beneath it.

Zelda stood up and brushed herself off. She gently laid Link on the ground. He had been rendered unconscious. It seemed that the effort of travelling between worlds proved to be too much for the already injured knight. With the loss of his Triforce piece, this journey must've been even harder. He would need medical attention, but he wasn't dying. For now, Zelda simply looked around her new surroundings, a smile spreading across her face. She was _home._ Hyrule Castle stood before her, just as she remembered. The moat ran underneath the wooden drawbridge, leading up to the imposing white and blue castle.

"Z-Zelda?" someone called curiously. "Is...is that you?"

Zelda spun around, and laughed. The Link from her world rushed up to her. He was wearing green royal robes, that he obviously wasn't quite sure how to run in, but besides that he seemed unchanged. A little older, yes. But so was the princess. Zelda perfectly recognized the bright, happy, blue eyed, blonde haired Hero of Hyrule. Following behind him was a legion of soldiers, all hefting spears. Link, of course, kept the Master Sword sheathed on his back.

"Link!" Zelda exclaimed. She happily accepted the embrace he offered her. Before the whole mess with Master Hand, the two of them had been close friends. They had spent much time together, and both of them honestly enjoyed the other's company. Even so, it had never been much more than a friendship. Neither had ever really felt any strong attraction towards the other, even though people had bothered them about that all the time.

For a moment, the hero and the princess hugged each other, relishing their long awaited reunion. Then Link pulled away. "Where were you all these years? What happened?"

Fingering the photograph in her pocket, Zelda smiled softly. "It's a very, very long story."

"And who's that?" Link asked, gesturing to the other Link.

Zelda knelt down beside the knight, clutching his hand. "Part of that long story. I promise I'll explain. But can we get him a doctor first? He's terribly wounded."

Link studied the stranger before him, who he could tell meant a lot to the princess, and nodded. "Of course. I've got a long story to tell you too." He turned to the soldiers following him. "Help the princess carry this man to the infirmary."

"Yes, Your Highness!" the soldiers complied. They immediately rushed to the unconscious Link and hoisted him over their shoulders. They began marching towards the castle, Link and Zelda following behind.

"'Your Highness'?'" Zelda questioned.

Link cringed. "Please no. I've been...running the kingdom, while you were gone. Well, I played the role of king. Mostly it was Impa who made decisions and told me what to do."

"And you didn't like it, did you?" Zelda questioned. She could see that he resented being addressed as 'Your Highness.' He had winced when the soldiers called him that. He was also clearly uncomfortable wearing the thick cloak and ornate armor customary for a king.

Link shook his head. "I hated it! All these people, depending on me! And calling me these silly names! Almost worse than being called 'hero' all the time! Not to mention how terrible all the outfits I have to wear are! I don't know how you do it!"

Zelda giggled. "Well, I appreciate you ensuring the kingdom's survival during my... er, absence."

Link smiled. "Yeah, no problem. Now that you're home, I don't have to do this anymore! I can go home and have a normal life. No more of this crazy stuff with running kingdoms or being a hero or dealing with alternate worlds."

Zelda snickered. She glanced at the unconscious Link being carried by the soldiers. "Well...not exactly…"

…

Queen Zelda tumbled out of her portal. She was a little sore. The portal's interior hadn't exactly been a calm ride, but it had done the job. She had landed in her castle's sanctum, where she had held Calamity Ganon for 100 years. The room had since been restored and cleaned out, but the queen still preferred to spend as little time as possible there. Too many bad memories. Queen Zelda picked herself up off the floor and turned to face the portal. For several minutes, she simply stared at it sadly. Eventually, it collapsed on itself, and Zelda dropped her gaze to the back of her hand, which was now adorned with two glittering pieces of the Triforce. In that hand she was clutching the precious picture of their group. A group that would never again stand in one room together. But more importantly to the queen, she would never again see her knight face-to-face. Both items now only served as permanent reminders that Link was gone.

Because that was it. Link was lost to her forever now. She would never be able to get enough power to open another portal. And it wasn't like he'd want to come home anyways. He'd made his decision. She had encouraged it, but only because she knew he'd never do what he truly wanted without express permission.

A few minutes ago, that had felt like the right thing to do. Sending Link with the love of his life, even if it meant she'd never see him again. He had seemed so happy with that other Zelda. And Queen Zelda had wanted Link to have that happiness for the rest of his life.

But now, her heart felt like it was being torn apart. Because she'd always thought he could find that kind of happiness with her. That was all she'd ever wanted. But Link clearly did not feel the same way. Before the Great Calamity, Zelda used to fantasize that Link followed her around so doggedly because he couldn't bear to be away from her. But it was now clear that wasn't true. He'd followed her because his honor meant more to him than his own life did. Because he was following orders from the king himself. Not because he loved her.

The queen fell to her knees. She put her head in her hands, and began to cry. She had lost Link again. First the Great Calamity, watching him collapse from exhaustion and pain onto the ground, an ancient and untested piece of technology his only hope for survival. Then, Master Hand had captured him, and Zelda had pronounced him dead, forcing herself to move on. But now that she knew he was alive...it was almost worse. He had chosen to leave her for someone else. That choice would forever leave a hole in Zelda's heart.

For a while, Zelda remained on the ground, sobbing softly to herself. She knew she needed to make her presence known, to relieve her people, but for the moment all Zelda wanted to do was cry. No one knew she was back yet, and therefore she didn't have to be strong. Once her kingdom was aware she had returned, there would be no more quiet moments like this. Zelda would have no time to mourn her loss.

Finally, a pair of quick footsteps shook Zelda out of her sorrowful thoughts. She looked up, to see Prince Sidon standing on the edge of the staircase on the far side of the room. He looked stunned. "...Zelda?" he asked.

The queen wiped her eyes and stood up. "It's me, Sidon."

The Zora prince laughed before running to Zelda. He embraced her tightly. "You're alive! Everyone's been so terribly worried! We've looked all over Hyrule for you! I was checking the castle again today because...well, I just refused to accept that you were dead! So, tell me, where were you?"

"Sidon, please," Zelda whispered quietly, effectively ending the prince's interrogation.

Sidon finally noticed the sorry state his queen was in. "Good heavens! What happened to you? You look pretty banged up! And you're crying! What's wrong? Certainly, you should be happy! You're back home now!"

Zelda laughed hollowly. "Yes, I'm home. But today is not a day for celebration." She forcefully shoved the picture into one of her pockets.

"Why ever not?" Sidon questioned. He seemed genuinely perplexed.

Zelda sighed. "It's… a long story."

"Might as well get started now," Sidon suggested.

Zelda nodded. "Very well. Let me start here. Link...isn't dead…"

…

Young Link fell from his portal with a loud cry. He landed on his back, staring up in annoyance at the clouds above him. What kind of a portal dumps you on the ground like that? Then he realized that the clouds were _above_ him, not _below_. He couldn't help but smile smugly. He was back in Hyrule! He'd never have to fight for someone else again! He'd never have to return to the stupid torture room! Never again would he have to be addressed as 'Young Link.' He could have his own name back now!

Link picked himself up off the floor and spun around in a circle happily. He was in Hyrule Field, one of his favorite places in the kingdom. The rolling green hills that carried on as far as the eye could see, interrupted only by Hyrule Castle on the horizon, always made Link feel at home. He'd grown up in Kokiri Forest, but he didn't really belong there. He wasn't a Kokiri. But he didn't feel like he belonged in the bustling city streets of Hyrule Castle Town or even the slightly less busy Kakariko Village either. He wasn't used to that many people being around. No, he liked the quiet emptiness of Hyrule Field. Not to mention that he could do whatever he wanted out there and not get in trouble, since no one was out there to say 'no.'

"L-Link?" a young, female voice called shakily.

Link spun around, a bright smile on his face. "Malon!"

Malon studied Link closely from where she was standing, about twenty feet away from him. "Is...is that you?" Her blue eyes were filled with hope. As usual, her red hair was dirty and poorly combed, from her constant work on the ranch her father, Talon, owned.

"It's me!" Link confirmed.

Malon laughed, and rushed up to the Hero of Time to embrace him. Link accepted it awkwardly, still not quite sure how he felt about the young ranch girl. She was the only one in any world who could make him nervous, for reasons that Link couldn't even begin to fathom.

When Malon pulled away from him, she cocked her head. "Where were you? It's been years since anyone's seen you! Father was so worried when you didn't return from delivering the milk to the castle! He even went to the castle and asked the princess if she'd seen you. She hadn't! No one had! We've been looking everywhere for you!"

Link rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Sorry I worried you. I was alright. Kind of. It's a long story."

"Well, we better get back to the ranch!" Malon decided, grabbing Link's arm and dragging him towards the wooden structure. "Father's going to be so happy! And Epona missed you so much! I just didn't know what to tell her when you went missing! She's been so sad lately!" She smiled. "But now everything will be alright! You're home now, Link!"

Link returned her eager grin. "Yeah. I guess I am!"

…

Toon Link fell out of his portal and landed on the wooden deck of a boat. Almost instantaneously, a young girl with tanned skin and her hair combed up onto her head in a bun leaned into Toon Link's field of vision. She had a scowl on her face. "Crazy things always happen to me. All that garbage about Hyrule and destiny, then Link being taken by that weird hand, and now some portal opening over my ship! I just-" she abruptly cut off, finally noticing exactly what the portal had spit out for her. "Link? Is that you?" She kept her hand on the hilt of her short sword, staring at Toon Link suspiciously.

Toon Link raised his arms in surrender. "It's me, Tetra! It's me!"

Still not totally convinced, Tetra kicked the hilt of the Master Sword strapped on Toon Link's back. "Oh really? The Link I know left this old blade at the bottom of the ocean trapped in an evil guy's head!"

"No, it's me!" Toon Link insisted. "I got this back! Just trust me! Please, Tetra? I...I missed you so much…"

Tetra hesitated. Then she sighed, and released her hold on her blade. She offered Link a hand, and helped him stand up. "Alright, whatever. I doubt any mirage could be so sappy."

Link accepted her hand, and got up off the floor. He smiled brightly at Tetra and the ring of middle-aged men surrounding her- the crew of Tetra's ship, and some of Link's best friends. They cheered as Link stood up, chanting things like 'He's back!' or 'We missed you!' or other things like that.

Tetra gestured for silence, and they shut up immediately. "Stop being softies!" She returned her attention to Link. A small smile crept its way onto her lips. "Even though...I missed you too. I'm glad you're okay."

Link smiled.

Tetra cleared her throat. "In any case, I believe you owe us all an explanation! Where did you run off to with that crazy thing?"

Link nodded. "Well...it's a very, very long story. And it's kind of confusing…"

"Just get on with it!" Tetra snapped. "If my life's been anything, it's confusing. Oh, and Gonzo? Set a course for Outset Island. We need to let Link's grandma and sister know he's alive and all that. They've been driving me nuts. Every time I go to that island, it's all about you. 'Any news about Link?' 'Have you learned anything about Link?' Honestly. It's enough to make a pirate go mad!"

Link smiled, happy his grandma and his sister had been worried about him. Then he began the tale of his absence, showing off his picture and detailing everyone that was in it, just happy to be back on board Tetra's ship.

…

Link slowly opened his eyes, the agony from before only feeling a little better. He had been knocked unconscious whilst travelling through the portal with Zelda, despite his best efforts to remain awake. Seated on the edge of the bed he was lying on now was, of course, Zelda. She was speaking to someone who bore a striking resemblance to himself. He was obviously much younger than the 117 year old hero. He looked to be about 14 or 15, but his blonde hair and blue eyes looked disturbingly similar to Link's own. Link assumed this was the version of Link from Zelda's world. But his expression was not guarded and closed off the way the knight's always was. He nodded along with whatever Zelda said, occasionally adding on with his own comment or laughing at something funny. Suddenly, Zelda noticed Link's opened eyes. She smiled brightly, and clutched Link's hand tightly.

"How are you feeling?" she asked gently.

"Fine," Link answered simply.

"Does it still hurt?" Zelda questioned, clearly concerned. "Be honest."

"Yes. It does," Link admitted reluctantly.

The other Link cleared his throat awkwardly. "So. You're me...but from a different world. Is that right?"

"That is correct," Link confirmed.

The other Link laughed. "Wow. I mean, not my first time with alternate worlds and versions of me, but still. It never gets any less crazy."

"The alternate world you are referring to is Lorule, yes?" Link questioned. He vaguely remembered Zelda mentioning that back in the mansion. Apparently in Lorule, the alternate version of this Hyrule, there were different versions of people from Hyrule. But they had different names and different personalities. Zelda's other version was named Hilda. Link's was named Ravio. It seemed kind of similar to Young Link's Temina. The people there had looked like people he'd met before in Hyrule, but they went by different names and also had different personalities. However, he hadn't met a different version of Zelda, Ganondorf, or himself. Termina was a weird place.

"Did Zelda tell you about it?" the other Link asked.

"We told each other everything," Zelda answered. "And not just because we're together and all that. After spending several straight months with the same people, you get to know them pretty well."

The other Link nodded. "I'm just glad you're home now. Both of you."

"That's right," Zelda agreed. "This is where you're going to live now, Link. Do you feel well enough to walk? I'd love to show you around the castle!"

Link smiled. "I most certainly feel well enough."

**Author's Note: I've still got a chapter or two left. Happy ending kind of thing. Enjoy!**


	35. Chapter 35

Three Weeks Later

Queen Zelda stared down at the mass crowd assembled before her. She absentmindedly fingered the picture she always seemed to keep in her pocket. She couldn't bear to be rid of it, but she never looked at it either. It was always just kind of there, a lingering reminder of all that she'd lost in that stupid mansion. She would rather be anywhere else than standing up on this stage. The people of Hyrule had demanded to know where their queen had been. And they had a right to know. So, Zelda had told them all to be in front of Hyrule Castle in three weeks time, which was now tonight.

Prince Sidon stood next to her, along with the other three leaders of the races; Kaneli of the Rito, Riju of the Gerudo, and Bludo of the Gorons. She had already explained what had happened to them, and they had all offered their condolences about losing Link. But they had also seemed delighted he'd found happiness.

"Are you ready, Zelda?" Prince Sidon whispered kindly. "Your people are waiting."

The queen took a deep breath. She squared her shoulders and stepped forward. Immediately, the crowd fell silent, awaiting Zelda's announcement. "Thank you all for coming," Zelda began. "I am aware that you all want to know where I've been. It's been a long few weeks for me, trying to decide how to explain all this to you. It is complicated and confusing, and I ask that you all have patience and wait until I've finished to ask questions.

Now…" she began her long, long, long explanation, doing her best to not lose her composure and cry.

…

"Link, can you and Epona deliver this milk to the castle for me?" Malon's father, Talon asked.

Link set down the sack of Cucco feed he was carrying and hurriedly brushed his hands off. "Sure!" He grabbed the bottles of milk from the older man and set them gently into Epona's saddle bags. He then mounted the pony and kicked his heels into her side, urging her forward.

"Don't get captured this time!" Malon commanded jokingly as Link passed her.

"No promises!" Link called as he rode past her.

Since he'd gotten home from the mansion, he'd been working at Lon Lon Ranch with Malon. He didn't earn anything for it, but Talon gave him and Epona a room to stay in and meals three times a day, so Link couldn't really ask for anything more than that. He'd hung the picture from the mansion onto his wall and some nights he'd just look up at it and wonder how everyone else was doing. Most often he forgot about it, too busy with his new life to be thinking about the past, but it was nice to be able to see his other friends from time to time, even if it wouldn't ever be in person.

What's more, he found himself simply enjoying Malon's company more and more. He liked the way her blue eyes twinkled when she smiled and laughed. He liked how her long, red hair was almost always messy. On the rare occasion that she did bathe, Link could hardly keep his eyes off her. It was a weird feeling. One that he wasn't quite sure what to do with. All he did know was that he never wanted the feeling to go away.

Malon and her father weren't the only ones who'd missed Link. Princess Zelda had been excited to see him, and had even hugged him. They hadn't been very close since Link's whole time travel adventure, but it was clear that Zelda had missed Link very much. Saria, Link's childhood best friend, had been overjoyed to learn he was safe. She had scolded him for several straight minutes for leaving for so long, but she'd hardly been able to keep a smile off her face as she talked, so Link didn't take her very seriously. All in all, Link was happy with where he was at in life right now. His childhood might've been pretty messed up. He might've wasted away a few years in that wretched mansion. But at the moment, he was happy. A feeling he thought for a long time he could never hope to obtain. He was surrounded by friends, had a good job and a nice place to stay, and even had a girl to fawn over. Life wasn't so bad for the forgotten Hero of Time.

…

"Link! Pull in the anchor!" Tetra commanded briskly from her spot at her ship's wheel.

Link nodded quickly and began reeling in the heavy, iron anchor. He struggled with the intense weight for just a moment. Then he slipped on his power bracelets and easily finished the job. It'd been a good three weeks since he had escaped the mansion with everyone else. If he was being totally honest, he did miss everyone else. He thought about Zelda, Link, and Young Link all the time. He spent long amounts of time staring at the picture he'd made Tetra hang in his quarters. He just hoped they were doing alright. But, he was more than happy to be home. Since his return, Tetra hadn't let him out of her sight. He wasn't even allowed below decks without one of her crewmates following along behind him. It was kind of irritating, but in a good way. It showed that Tetra did care about Link. She just had an annoying way of showing it.

Tetra and Link had continued their exploration of the Great Sea, searching for a new continent to call home. After informing Link's grandma and sister of his arrival, of course. Aryll had been overjoyed to see her big brother again, and had crushed Link with a backbreaking hug. His grandma had almost cried when she saw him, then had scolded him for being gone for too long, and finally gave him a huge pot of his favorite soup once she was done pretending to be mad.

For the moment, Tetra was following a rumor she had heard from some townspeople on Windfall island. Supposedly, someone had seen a huge island way off the west of the island, but it was so far no one had ever dared try to make it. Fortunately, doing things that no one else dared do were Tetra and Link's specialty, and they had set a course for the rumored continent immediately. It was looking like a dead end right now, but Link didn't care much. He wasn't as worried as Tetra was about finding a new place to build a kingdom. He was just happy to be back with her, enjoying life freely.

…

King Link Hyrule stared out of his window, in his castle, at his kingdom, not even used to the sound of his own name. So much had changed since he and Zelda had returned home. First and foremost, Link was now living in a new world. This new Hyrule's geography wasn't even relatively close to his previous home, and it had taken him weeks to figure out where anything was. He'd also been on bed rest for several days after they had gotten to the castle, of course ordered by Zelda. Link would've rather been doing _anything_ besides sitting around in bed all day, but Zelda had insisted he needed to recover. After Zelda had deemed him healthy, Link had resumed his old job; being the personal knight of the princess of Hyrule. It gave him a good excuse to follow Zelda around every day, and he had enjoyed his work for the first time ever. Zelda had gotten coronated as quickly as possible, giving the people of Hyrule a rightful leader for the first time in years. But, Link and Zelda quickly realized that just being together wasn't quite enough. They wanted to be married.

So, Zelda had at once began preparing a wedding. For a royal one, it was quite bland. The ceremony had been short and sweet, the way Link liked things. There had also been only a few guests. Normally, a royal wedding called for a huge ceremony and the attendance of the entire kingdom, but Zelda knew that many people watching Link would only make him nervous. So, instead, she'd invited only her closest friends. The other Link, her royal advisor, Impa, and the respected elder of the kingdom, Sahasrahla, had been the only attendees. The elder was the one who had administered the whole thing.

Zelda's vows were very long and contained countless words Link wasn't even quite sure what they meant. They were extremely heartfelt and pure, and Link couldn't keep a smile off his face during his queen's entire speech. His own vows were short and to the point, but they were equally as passionate and sincere. Once Sahasrahla had deemed them a wedded couple and they were allowed to kiss, the new king and queen had held onto each other for several long, precious minutes, relishing the feeling of truly being with each other.

Link had become the new King of Hyrule. He had also adopted Zelda's last name, Hyrule, since he didn't have one to give. Zelda had insisted that was alright, but Link still felt ashamed.

He had also begun learning to read and write again. Zelda had insisted he needed to, since he was now in charge of an entire kingdom. It was hard work, and Link wasn't very good at it, but he was trying his best. He just kept hoping for the right thing to trigger his memory so he could remember automatically and without anymore painstaking and long lessons, but it looked like that wasn't going to happen.

"Are you awake already, Link?" Zelda called from their shared bed.

Link whirled around, startled out of his thoughts. He quickly recovered himself, though Zelda giggled at his momentary fright. "I could not sleep. I'm not tired."

"Sure you are," Zelda replied easily. "A king needs to rest. At the very least, just get in bed with me! I'm getting cold!"

Link smiled. "As you wish." He joined his wife in bed and allowed Zelda to nudge her way closer and closer to him. The hero had never been so happy. For his entire life, or at least the life he remembered, he'd believed emotions were a weakness. That even positive things like joy could be exploited, and he'd never allowed himself to feel anything. But now, here with Zelda, everything was different. He knew that Zelda loved him as much as he loved her. He knew that his kingdom was safe. His lost memories didn't matter anymore. Link truly felt like he was where he belonged. It might've required being captured, abused, and almost killed to get here, but it was all worth it. If Link had to do it all over again, including the Great Calamity, he knew he would. He'd do it over and over as many times as he needed to, just to remain with Zelda. His queen. His wife. The love of his life. His happy ending.

The End

**Author's Note: I'm afraid I won't be able to write Shulk, Pit, Palutena, Cloud, or Robin's endings. :( **

**I haven't played Pit, Palutena, Cloud, or Robin's games. I do intend to do so at some point, so I don't want to spoil the plot for myself.**

**As for Shulk, I haven't finished his game quite yet, and I haven't got even the slightest idea of how it ends. Again, I don't want to spoil it for myself.**

**Just know that they all lived happily ever after, though I don't know what that looks like for them. I am so, so sorry…I feel like a disappointment. If you want to spend some time thinking up what happens to them next, go for it! That part of this story is beyond my comprehension since I lack the necessary information, so if anyone wants to write their endings, feel free to do so! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
